


Books, Strikes, and Fist Fights; That's What Love is Made of

by ByrantFrost



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Feuilly does drag, M/M, Marius and Combeferre are fantasy nerds, Multi, Police Brutality, Smoking, autistic combeferre, body shots and other exotic drinking techniques, canadian Combeferre, cosette is not a child, neopegan Jehan, nurodivergent Marius, off screen transphobes getting punched, trans Combeferre, violent homophobia, witcher spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByrantFrost/pseuds/ByrantFrost
Summary: Combeferre sees Marius is reading the Wheel Of Time and has to hear his thoughts on the series. He has to find out if their opinions of fantasy novels clash as much as their political opinions do.Or: The Radicalization of Marius Pontmercy
Relationships: Combeferre/Marius Pontmercy, Courfeyrac/Cosette Fauchelevent, Enjolras/Feuilly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So first off, huge thanks, like the absolute biggest thanks to @ralndown for reading, and editing this beast. I can not even begin to express how grateful I am to them. Get you a friend who will hear "I'm writing Marius/Combeferre, they're giant nerds, I need someone to edit the fic" and they say "yeah sure I'll do it." For real, I am crying thinking about them. Thank you so fucking much.  
> Second, this is my Les Mis OTP. I don't know if we use the term OTP any more but if we do this is it for me. There wasn't enough fic for this pairing so I decided to write some. This is the largest thing I've ever written and honestly, that feels about right. I have so many thoughts and feelings about modern Les Amis that I was super excited to share in this fic.  
> This fic is as political as it is nerdy. There is no vague "the cause" looming in the background. The Boys(tm) are a leftist group focused on raising money for labor movements while also organizing leftist activities for the group. (which is larger than just Hugo's named Characters) This fic is unashamedly pro-labor and of course pro-union. It's also incredibly nerdy, I used it to talk about some of my favorite books, using conversations I've had with friends (again shout out Ralndown) as inspiration for the conversations in the fic.  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you like it.

Combeferre was used to seeing Marius come to meetings with a pile of books - they were almost always law books, though he’d once seen an Anthology of Marx perched atop the man’s pile. He’d not asked if that was at the encouragement of the group or if it was for class. Combeferre was positive that the time he’d seen Marius thumbing through a copy of  _ Sister Outsider _ it had been Feuilly’s copy. He had loaned out Alain Badiou’s  _ An Essay on the Understanding of Evil _ . He didn’t  _ only _ read law books, but Combeferre had come to believe that, unless prodded by members of the group, he kept to school work. 

Tonight, though, Combeferre saw Marius behind his usual pile of books, but there on the top was a thick mass market paperback, clearly well loved. The creases on the spine made it hard to read the title, but the author’s name stood out in white against the blue: ROBERT JORDAN. Combeferre couldn’t help but smile - he knew that book, knew the blue stuck out amongst the reds and yellows of the covers of the other thirteen others in the series. What he didn’t know was that Marius read fantasy. 

Combeferre wanted to go over and talk to Marius about the book. He’d not been able to convince any of the others to read  _ The Wheel of Time _ and now here was Marius, who was reading it, or maybe even had already read it based on the shape of the book. Instead he walked over to Enjolras. Combeferre had been looking into arguments against a universal basic income and wanted to talk them over with Enjolras. He’d have time to hound Marius about the books after the meeting. 

Despite almost rudely cutting Courfeyrac off in a retelling of his day, he missed Marius, who left with Feuilly and Bahorel. Combeferre turned to apologise to Courfeyrac, but was met with raised eyebrows. 

“Why would  _ you _ want to talk to Marius?” Combeferre was about to protest, but Courfeyrac just shook his head huffing out a laugh. “It was that book he was reading huh?” 

“Yeah, I had no idea-” Courfeyrac interrupted him. 

“That he’s a giant nerd just like you? That’s because you’ve never spoken to the guy, not even when he lived with me.” 

“We speak all the time.” Combeferre insisted, but he knew Courfeyrac was right. They did speak, and they spoke often, but they had only ever spoken about the work the group was doing, or about philosophy or law. 

“Talk to him next week, he also really likes  _ Lord of the Rings _ .” 

To say Combeferre waited impatiently for the next meeting would be more correct than he wanted to admit. If he had the  _ Lord of the Rings _ soundtrack playing while he worked, sue him, it was good music to write a paper to. When Combeferre was early to the meeting, Courfeyrac rolled his eyes. But when Enjolras pulled Combeferre aside, Courfeyrac sent Combeferre an almost apologetic look. 

The meeting passed too slowly, and Combeferre couldn’t keep his eyes off the book on the top of Marius’s pile. The light blue of  _ Winter’s Heart was replaced _ by the greens of  _ Crossroads of Twilight _ . He’d not noticed how far into the book Marius had been last week, but if he really was reading each book in a week, he’d be burning through the series the same way Combeferre had his first read through. 

When at last the meeting finally ended, Combeferre looked up to see that Marius had gone. Combeferre laid his head on his arms on the table and sighed. He’d have to wait a whole week to talk to Marius. At this point he just wanted to know whether or not it was his first time reading the books, and how much he liked them. He could ask Courfeyrac, if past experience was any indication the man would be on his way over to torment Combeferre presently, but he’d rather ask the guy himself, hear about the books  _ from him. _

“Tough luck.” Courfeyrac said sitting down beside Combeferre. Combeferre could only groan, causing Courfeyrac to laugh. “If I didn’t know better I’d say you have a crush on him.” Combeferre did raise his head to squint at Courfeyrac. 

“Who does Commbeferre have a crush on?” Combeferre shook his head, looking Courfeyrac in the eyes, but his best best friend betrayed him, turning to look at Enjolras. 

“Marius!” the fucker sounded so  _ chipper _ about it. 

Enjolras, to his credit, took the whole thing in stride, looking unsettled for only a moment before he schooled his features. “Is that why you didn’t point out his inaccuracies when he talked about allocation of money away from education?” Combeferre blushed, he hadn’t even realized Marius had said such a thing. Enjolras only hummed, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. 

“Well, if you actually like the guy you’ll set him straight next time.” Courfeyrac lifted an eyebrow and Enjolras laughed, hitting the man on the chest. “Combeferre knows exactly what I mean, I’ll see you both tomorrow?” he only waited for them to nod before he left. 

“You know,” Courfeyrac started bringing the attention back to himself, “You could  _ text _ him, like a normal person who has a crush.” 

“First off, I don’t have a crush on him.” Combeferre insisted. It had to be true, who got a crush on someone just because they were reading one of the best book series in the world? “Second, I- I don’t have his number.” Combeferre  _ had  _ thought about this when he was taking a break from his paper, smoking behind his apartment building, the  _ LotR _ soundtrack playing in his headphones. But when he pulled his phone out to do just that he’d realized he didn’t have the man’s number. 

Courfeyrac rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, holding his hand out for Combeferre’s. It took longer than maybe it should have, and when Courfeyrac handed Combeferre back his phone he realized why. 

**[To: Marius]** Hey, this is Combeferre. I got your number from Fey. I saw you were reading some really nerdy books and was wondering if you wanted to talk about them with me 

“There problem solved.” Combeferre reached out to smack Courfeyrac in the chest the same way Enjolras had earlier. 

**[To: Marius]** Sorry that was Courfeyrac, I did get your number from him, and I noticed you were reading  _ Wheel of Time _ , it’s one of my favorite series. 

“You’re a nuisance Coufeyrac, you know that?” The other man had not stopped smiling though. 

“But you love me.” Combeferre didn’t have the heart to disagree, it wouldn’t have been truthful anyways. 

Combeferre spent the rest of the night doing house chores. He had always tried to stay ahead of his readings and essays on the nights he met with the group, and it gave him time to set aside a whole night for house work after the meeting. It also meant he didn’t have anything to distract his mind while he did laundry and cleaned the bathtub. Usually this wasn’t a problem, but usually he wasn’t waiting on a text from a guy he swore he probably didn’t have a crush on. 

It was when he was putting the bleach back under the bathroom sink, that he heard his phone beep. He slammed his head on the paneling on his way to pick up his phone, cursing as he read the text. 

**[From: Marius]** hi combeferre 

**[From: Marius]** fey was right, they  _ are _ quite nerdy, but i had no idea you’ve read them 

**[From: Marius]** do you hate rand as much as i do

**[From: Marius]** he’s such a dick to his friends

Combeferre wanted to cry. He slid down the wall across from the bathroom sink, reading the messages over and over. Of course,  _ of course _ Marius would think Rand was a jerk, why would they agree on even this. He read the messages over and over, not able to tell whether Marius had read the whole series or not. He’d hate to give anything away, but the whole point was that Rand  _ wasn’t _ an asshole and the reader couldn’t see that unless they had the whole book series under their belt. 

**[To: Marius]** I love _ The Wheel of Time _ , I think Robert Jordan is brilliant. Have you read the whole series? (I’d hate to accidentally spoil anything.) 

Combeferre put his phone back in his pocket and rubbed his head again, he’d be sore for a while but he didn’t think the bump was anything worse than that. He headed to the kitchen to do his dishes, a task he always left for last, his least favorite. The horrible monotony broken only by one of his cats wrapping themselves around his ankles. At least wet soapy hands would give him an excuse to not obsess over the tiny text conversation. His phone buzzed no fewer than four times while Combeferre was doing dishes, each buzz putting him more on edge, and excited to be done with the dishes. 

**[From: Marius]** ive read them all 

**[From: Marius]** this is my third time reading them 

**[From: Marius]** each time i hate rand a little more

**[From: Marius]** but mat just keeps getting better. 

Combeferre sighed and settled down on his couch. If he was lucky this would be a long night, and by the time he saw Marius again the other man would have come around to loving Rand Al’Thor for what he did for the world. He didn’t have any  _ actual  _ qualms with Marius’s choice of favorite character, but there was some hypocrisy in hating Rand because he was a dick and loving Mat despite his best efforts to not help Rand. He cooed at the cat who jumped in his lap first, happily dolling out affection to each cat curled up in his vicinity. Combeferre was glad to have someone to talk to about some of his favorite books, even if that someone was  _ wrong _ about the main character. 

Combeferre felt giddy, walking into the coffee shop, a copy of  _ A Memory of Light _ under his arm. He was meeting Marius, and he wanted to have the book with him. They’d gotten tired of texting, both agreeing that it was hard to discuss certain nuanced points though text. They also both got out of class at the same time on Thursdays - it was perfect. They would meet for coffee, talk about Rand and his friends, and then go to the meeting together. And this time Combeferre would pay better attention, he’d have gotten all his book talk out beforehand. 

But then Combeferre found himself at a table in the corner of the cafe alone, half an hour after they'd agreed to meet up. There was still an hour and a half until the meeting, it would take twenty minutes to walk, and Combeferre would have to walk, having left his bike at home specifically so he and Marius could walk to the meeting together. It didn’t matter either way he figured, he didn’t have time to go home. 

He leaned back in his chair, opening the book to the beginning. He might as well read until he had to leave for the meeting. Maybe Marius had forgotten, he thought as he tried to read. It would be quite like the younger man, he was forgetful. But then, as Combeferre realized he had read the same paragraph three times over, someone was pulling the chair across from him out from under the table. 

“Combeferre, I’m so sorry, I got held up. Courfeyrac had some questions about one of our classes, and then Bahorel wanted to know if I was coming over to his place after the meeting and by the time I left the school I realized I was late. I came as quickly as I could.” 

Combeferre, who had startled at the chair across from him moving, dropping his feet on the ground, smiled. Marius spoke the same way he texted: rapid fire, with no room for actual punctuation. He looked as if he had rushed from campus as well, his hair stuck to his forehead, panting just a bit. Combeferre felt a rush of fondness. 

“No need to worry my friend, go order a coffee, and then you can tell me why it is that Rand isn’t a good friend.” 

Marius set a stack of books on the table, still huffing, Combeferre was surprised to see that, in addition to  _ Lord of Chaos _ he was reading Badiou’s  _ The Communist Hypothesis _ . He pushed the books to the side taking  _ Lord of Chaos _ off the top and opening it. 

“See this is when Rand really starts to-” Combeferre held up a hand smiling. 

“Coffee first,” he insisted, Marius only shook his head, a blush rising on his cheeks. “No?” 

“I can’t I-” Marius only blushed more, but Combeferre nodded, only in part understanding. Marius was often tight on money, perhaps next time they ought to meet in a park, the weather was nice enough that they could do such a thing. 

“Well I need another cup, I’d be more than happy to buy you a cup of coffee if you’d like.” He did not realize, until they were headed back to their table, drinks in hand, that Combeferre had assumed there would be a next time. 

They were so caught up talking about the book that they were surprised when Combeferre looked down at his watch and the meeting had started ten minutes ago. They were going to be half an hour late. They packed up as quickly as they could, Combeferre checked his phone to see that Courfeyrac and Enjolras had tried to contact him. He didn’t bother letting them know he was on the way, they’d get there when they got there and offer apologies when they could. 

Despite walking as quickly as they could they couldn't quite keep themselves from talking on the way. It slowed them down, Combeferre was sure, and he told himself he’d not give Marius such an extensive explanation. But as Marius got more animated he found himself unable to hold back. 

“I thought,” Marius said as Combeferre held the doors to the Musian open for him “that you were a pacifist, how can you excuse the fact that Rand used balefire to take out a-” Marius stopped suddenly, both his words and his walk, causing Combeferre to run into his back. 

They’d hurried as best they could, but they had forgotten that there was a meeting going on. They weren't walking into the beginning of a meeting. Joly looked frustrated at having been interrupted, Enjolras looked cross at their tardiness. Courfeyrac did something with his eyebrows that Combeferre didn’t even want to unpack. Everyone else was just staring. Combeferre took Marius by the elbow and led him to the back of the room, feeling bad as the man was blushing up to the tips of his ears. 

“We’re sorry we’re late, we got carried away.” he waved his copy of  _ Memory of Light _ at the group and sat down, pulling Marius into the seat next to him. Joly gave them one last look before he continued on with what he had been talking about before he’d been interrupted. 

When the meeting ended, without Marius or Combeferre adding anything to the discussion. Combeferre went straight to Enjolras, feeling about as embarrassed as Marius had looked. 

“Enjolras I’m so sorry.” He’d apologized to the whole group already, but Enjolras was his best friend. Being here meant too much to Enjolras, and as a leader of the group it was on Combeferre to make the meetings, and to be on time. 

“Were you actually talking about books?” This did get Combeferre to blush, though he would argue that it didn’t matter  _ what _ he was doing, he knew that his friend would look better on some forms of distraction over others. 

“We were. We didn’t mean to lose track of time but I guess no one means to lose track of time do they?” Enjolras shook his head running a hand through his hair. 

“Fey took minutes of the meeting, so you should look over those. I want to talk to you about what happened in the first half of the meeting.” Combeferre nodded and, as if he was waiting for his que, Courfeyrac handed Combeferre his computer. Combeferre looked over the notes and saw, immediately, what it was Enjolras would want to talk about. 

“A teacher’s strike?” Combeferre looked up at Enjolras who was rubbing his temples. 

“Yes, a teacher’s strike, and we had to try to make a decision about it without our resident philosopher.” Enjorlas sounded tired, and Combeferre wondered if anything else was going on, or if Combeferre missing this discussion was truly putting this much strain on him.

“Who has published papers on education philosophy.” Courfeyrac said. Combeferre felt better when Enjolras turned to glare at the man with him. 

“Well, what is there to make a decision on? They’re underpaid, and understaffed, so we ought to support them.” Enjolras just shook his head, pulling his computer out of his bag. 

It was ten in the evening when they were finally kicked out. Combeferre sighed, wishing he had his bike now. It would be a long walk home. He considered calling a cab or an Uber, but the cool night air would do him good. Besides, he and Courfeyrac walked the same direction for almost half the walk. 

“So, you and Marius huh?” He did that thing with his eyebrows that Combeferre didn’t want to think too hard about. 

“Me and Marius what? Spent too long talking about books?” 

Courfeyrac was smiling like he knew something, like he had some big secret. “He had a coffee cup in his hand, Marius  _ never _ buys coffee.” Combeferre couldn’t help but sigh, he did have a secret. 

“I felt bad dragging him to a coffee shop where he wouldn’t drink the coffee, and after he ran from school.” Combeferre shrugged, ignoring his phone blowing up in his pocket. He hoped it was Marius. 

“You were late for a meeting because you went on a date.” Combeferre could only shake his head. He knew if he said anything out loud Courfeyrac would only use it against him. Besides, there was hardly anything to say. When the facts were laid out, it seemed an awful lot like a date. Except Combeferre was pretty sure that Marius didn’t think it was a date. He wouldn’t say this outloud though, lest he give Courfeyrac any ammunition. 

“This is where we part,” Courfeyrac said too dramatically for any rational person, “I expect a play by play of the date tomorrow when you come over.” Combeferre rolled his eyes, there was no use telling the man that he wouldn’t understand a play by play without having read the books. 

**[From: Marius]** i still wanna know how you explain the balefire thing 

**[From: Marius]** do you suspend your moral beliefs for fiction

**[From: Marius]** if so how far does that suspension go

**[From: Marius]** because this seems a far cry from any use of deadly force you’ve advocated for before

**[From: Marius]** have you read stormlight archives

**[From: Marius]** its written by sanderson 

**[From: Marius]** the guy who finished wheel of time

**[From: Marius]** i think you would like it

**[From: Marius]** you probably have time to read the first book before next thursday 

**[From: Marius]** and we could meet up again and talk about it 

**[From: Marius]** without spoilers of course

Combeferre couldn’t help but smile at the barrage of texts. The first four had been sent almost right after the meeting, as if that was all Marius had been thinking about. It had been all Combeferre had thought about. But the next few were sent a few hours later, as Combeferre was leaving the Musian. He read, and reread the texts on the rest of his walk. Smiling to himself, slowly he was coming to learn more and more about this man, despite the fact that they clashed on almost every front, he couldn’t help but feel like Marius understood him. At least this part of him. 

He put off answering until he had made it home. Toeing off his shoes, greeting the barrage of furry bodies that met him at the door, and feeding his cats before he typed out an answer.

**[To: Marius]** I have read  _ The Stormlight Archives _ , it’s been a while though. I’ll reread  _ The Way of Kings _ so that we can talk about it next week. As for my application of Morals to fiction, I do hold fictional characters to my moral standards, at least to a point. There is context to their world that wouldn’t apply to ours. And I think Rand’s use of Balefire in this specific instance is a perfect example of this. 

Combeferre was typing out his next text, and trying to keep a nosey cat out of his way, he sent far fewer texts than Marius but he didn’t want to send the man an essay in a single text, when Marius texted him back. 

**[From: Marius]** wanna facetime

**[From: Marius]** i know you’re typing out a long paragraph

**[From: Marius]** wouldnt it be easier to just say it 

Combefrre laughed, erasing the text he had been composing, and then, without answering Marius, called him on facetime. He was met with a fluffy haired Marius, the collar of his shirt betrayed the fact that he’d changed out of his nice school clothes, the shirt looked too soft to be real. 

“I’m making dinner.” Marius said in greeting. “I don’t know when you ate last but I’m sure Enjolras held you back. Feuilly said they talked about teachers before we showed up. That’s like your thing right? You write papers about teachers and stuff?” Combeferre tugged on the hem of his sweater feeling overdressed, wondering if that was a normal feeling when facetiming. He only ever facetimed Courfeyrac. 

“Education, I’ve written a lot about the philosophies of Education.” Combeferre said, watching as Marius set the phone down and then walked to the microwave, showing off the fact that he didn’t have pants on - the man was hanging out in a shirt and boxers. Combeferre looked down at his sweater and dress pants. Though quickly being covered in cat hair, his clothes were a far cry from what Marius was wearing. But Marius was right, he needed to eat.

“That’s really interesting,” Marius had a plate full of pasta and was putting food in his mouth as he spoke. “Did you ever teach?” Combeferre took a deep breath, he got this question a lot, he didn’t quite like it, but Marius had asked, so he’d get the prepared answer and they’d go from there. 

“I think, I get what Jordan was going for but it’s hard to keep track of who is actually more powerful than Egwene when it seems like every other-” Combeferre looked up from his phone to see that Marius, on his end of the call, was asleep. He was on a couch, but laying on his side. Combeferre sighed, he couldn't really do anything about it from where he was. Looking at the time he knew he ought to go to bed as well, it was three in the morning, and he had an 8am class to teach. 

He ended the call but shot Marius a text. 

**[To: Marius]** You fell asleep and I needed to go to bed. I hope the couch doesn’t destroy your back or neck too badly. I’ll see you on Thursday if not before. 

“A little birdy told me, you fell asleep on facetime with our favorite Liberal.” Courfeyrac said as soon as Combeferre opened the door. He loved Courfeyrac, he really  _ really _ did. But he didn’t know if he could stand this being what he showed up to every time he came to his friend’s place - something that happened once a week ever since Courfeyrac moved out. 

“I didn’t fall asleep.” Combeferre said, wondering who Marius had told, and how it had gotten to Courfeyrac, unless he’d gone straight to Courfeyrac which would be the best case scenario. 

“So you bored the poor guy to sleep.” Courfeyrac teased, but Combeferre rolled his eyes trying to ignore the rolling feeling in his stomach. That  _ did _ sound like something a couple would do. Lucky for them, they hadn’t even gone on a date, at least, not really. 

“Have you ordered pizza yet?” Combeferre asked, ignoring Courfeyrac’s teasing completely. Sometimes it was the best thing to do, other times-

“Oh come on, give me deets, I heard it from Bahorel, who heard it from Feuilly, who heard it from-” 

Combeferre put his hand over Courfeyrac’s mouth shaking his head. “No, I don’t want to know how many of our friends know about this.” Courfeyrac grinned and Combeferre could have groned, realizing he’d admitted to the fact that there  _ was _ something going on. “Now, have you ordered Pizza? Shake your head yes or no.” Combeferre nodded before licking across Combeferre’s palm. 

“You’re the worst.” Courfeyrac just grinned, near skipping to the door when it buzzed. 

Marius showed up to the cafe on time, the next week, and the week after that, and the following four weeks after that. Combeferre always managed to make it to the cafe before him, ordering him the same coffee he’d gotten on their first visit. It was sitting there waiting for Marius when he came in, his eyes already alight with an argument brewing. They spent almost two hours every Thursday talking about whatever book they had read that week, rereading  _ The Stormlight Archive _ together, and now _ Lord of the Rings _ . They had not been late to another meeting, always showing up earlier than even Enjolras most days. It gave them time to talk as they walked, it also gave them a chance to ease out of the conversation as their friends showed up, pulling their attention away from each other. 

They hadn’t facetimed each other to talk about books again though. Combeferre wasn’t sure if he was glad about that or not. On the one hand, he knew they would stay up forever talking about books  _ or anything else, _ he reminded himself, thinking about the long conversation they’d had about education. But on the other hand, he missed the soft, dressed down Marius he’d seen. The Marius who wore nothing but a tshirt and his boxers, his hair no longer gelled down and in place. 

“You can’t say Lan is anything  _ like _ Boromir.” Marius waved a copy of  _ The Fellowship _ at Combeferre. “Lan was a  _ good _ guy.” 

Combeferre couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Marius “Surely you don’t believe in good guys and bad guys?” Marius shrugged a blush creeping up his cheeks. Combeferre had learned this reaction meant Marius had said something he didn’t quite believe. 

“Boromir was the best member of the fellowship, he was the only one who was human.” 

It was Marius’s turn to roll his eyes “Yeah he  _ was _ the only human, so what.” There was a smile on his lips though, an almost mischievous smile. 

“You know exactly what I mean, and it has nothing to do with the fact that he was the only one with pure man blood.”

Marius was ready to say something, when the man behind Combeferre turned to look at them. “Are you fucking idiots forgetting Aragorn was literally man.” 

“Descendant of Elros,” Marius said at the same time Combeferre said:

“Technically he has Elf blood, even if it’s only a bit,” They both laughed but the man shook his head. 

“I think I’d remember if that were in the movies.”

Combeferre looked over at Marius and shrugged, he turned back around, “Anyways, Boromir is the only one who makes mistakes like a normal human would. He is the only one we can relate to in that way, everyone else is too perfect.” 

“What about Pippin?” Marius had that smile again, and Combeferre was glad the ass behind them hadn’t killed the mood. 

“Pippin is a child.” Combeferre didn’t offer anything more but Marius rolled his eyes, he was ready to say something when again the man at the table behind Combeferre made his presence known. He pushed his chair back loudly, almost hitting Combeferre’s chair. 

“Didn’t realize homos knew so much about such good movies.” He said just loud enough for both of them to hear. 

Combeferre rolled his eyes, all his attention back on Marius, but Marius looked far more affected. There was no blush, which Combeferre was used to seeing when Marius was embarrassed. Instead it was like all the blood had drained out of his face, he was looking at the table top, his hands in his lap. 

“Hey, Marius?” Combeferre asked, not liking this at all. He wanted to reach across the table, pick Marius’s chin up to look at him. But after that comment, well it probably wouldn’t be a good idea. “I know that saying he’s just an ass and that you shouldn’t listen to him isn’t helpful, but it’s true. He is just an ass and we shouldn’t listen to him.” 

But Marius didn’t say anything, he didn’t even look up. Just shook his head. It was then that Combeferre reached a hand out, to cover Marius’s. He knew the younger man liked physical contact, he was always cuddling up to Courfeyrac and the others. Combeferre didn’t have time to worry about why he didn’t ever cuddle up to him. Marius started at the contact but he didn’t take his hand back, and after a moment he turned his hand over to hold Combeferre’s hand. 

“Tell me what’s wrong?” Marius just shook his head, but Combeferre saw a tear fall onto the table. He sighed but what could he do? He couldn’t make Marius tell him what was wrong. So he squeezed his hand. “Want to talk about _ Lord of the Rings _ ?” Marius shook his head, and Combeferre looked at his watch. They didn’t  _ have _ to leave for another ten minutes, but they could go now, get there earlier than usual, and maybe getting Marius out of this cafe would help a little. 

They didn’t talk the whole way to the Musian, and once they got there Marius didn’t so much as look at Combeferre. 

“What did you do?” Courfeyrac asked when the meeting was over, Combeferre shook his head, huffing before giving Courfeyrac the story. The man frowned but didn’t say anything Combeferre hadn’t thought of himself. 

“Maybe this hasn’t ever happened before. As far as I know he’s only ever dated women.” Combeferre looked up, but didn’t even argue. Courfeyrac sighed. “We’re not dating Courf.” He said in his best imitation of Combeferre “You have a standing coffee date where you nerd out. I bet the sexual tension could be cut with a knife.” he said in his own voice, frowning when Combeferre didn’t so much as smile. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it, he has to handle this in the way he handles this. Text him when you get home, maybe you’ll end up falling asleep together on facetime.” 

Combeferre took a long route home, trying to give Marius space. It took all his self control to not run home and text the other man. When he did get home he changed out of his clothes into something more comfortable. Marius often hung out with Feuilly and Bahorel after meetings, so if they  _ did _ facetime it probably wouldn't be until later, but still, it felt nice to be comfortable. 

**[To: Marius]** Hey, I just wanted to check in, see how you were doing. 

After he sent the text he watched for the text bubbles, but none came, so he pocketed his phone before trying to get some chores done. Despite having his ring volume up, Combeferre couldn’t help but check his phone every few minutes. As the night went on Combeferre wasn’t sure if he was more or less likely to hear from Marius. On one hand, he’d probably seen the message by now, but on the other, he might be doing work around his apartment or doing homework or something. He knew Marius stayed up too late doing school work, it was one of the things he’d learned about the man in their two months of- of  _ dates _ . 

Eventually Combeferre had to admit he wasn’t going to hear from Marius, or that he at least had to try and get some sleep and see his response in the morning. Marius was likely caught up in something, he was forgetful, and on more than one occasion he had forgotten to text Combeferre back. It was easiest if he told himself this was why he hadn’t heard from Marius yet. Still, as he settled into bed moving not one, but two cats from his pillow, he couldn’t help but feel like he’d lost something, not knowing what it was he’d lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Marius hadn’t texted back, and Combeferre showed up to Courfeyrac’s place in a sour mood. Courfeyrac, to his credit, tried to cheer Combeferre up, but it was to no avail. Combeferre found himself slumped on Courfeyrac’s couch, an open pizza box on the coffee table Courfeyrac frowning beside him. 

“Come on Ferre, I’m sure Marius is just processing it.” Combeferre huffed, shaking his head. But didn’t say anything. Courfeyrac sighed, and stood up from the couch. “Fine, how about we put on a movie, you can pick,” Combeferre just shrugged.

Courfeyrac ended up putting on  _ Jurassic Park _ , and when Combeferre didn’t move at all, he cuddled into Combeferre’s side. Eventually Combeferre settled in enough to wrap an arm around Courfeyrac’s shoulder. He didn’t realize he’d fallen asleep until Courfeyrac was gently waking him up, telling him he could spend the night. 

Combeferre wasn’t sure why he was at the cafe. He had his copy of  _ The Twin Towers _ in hand, Marius’s coffee across from him. But as the time passed it became more and more clear that Marius wasn’t going to show up. At first Combeferre tried to read, in hopes that the younger man was just late, but he knew he’d been waiting too long when the barista set a pastry down in front of him. 

“On the house.” she whispered looking sadly at Marius’s empty seat. Combeferre nodded in thanks, willing himself not to look so sad. He didn’t have anything else to do, and despite feeling a little pathetic, he stayed at the cafe until he absolutely had to leave to make it to the meeting on time. 

He walked in right as Enjolras was calling order. Combeferre knew he must look pathetic when Enjolras gave him a look of pity instead of glaring at him for almost being late. Courfeyrac had a similar look on his face, and Combeferre wished the whole group hadn’t turned to him. He kept his head down as he moved to sit next to where Enjolras was standing, pulling his laptop out so he could take minutes of the meeting. 

Usually he liked where he sat; he could see everyone else, watching to know who might have something to add but didn’t want to interrupt, who might agree or disagree with what was being said. Today though, he wished he had his back to everyone, and was watching Enjolras instead. There in the back, squeezed between Bossuet and Bahorel, was Marius. He’d not looked up when Combeferre walked in but now, while Enjolras was calling the meeting to order, he looked right at Combeferre. Combeferre dropped his eyes, and only then noticed a torn up copy of  _ The Twin Towers _ on the top of Marius’s books. 

“Combeferre,” Enjolras was taping him on the shoulder, “Will you please read us the Minutes from last week.” Combeferre blushed looking up at Enjolras, it was clear that it had not been the first time Enjolras had tried to get his attention. 

Combeferre swallowed, looking up at the rest of the room doing his best to hold his voice steady while he read the highlights from their last meeting. But his eyes kept straying to Marius’s book. Had he meant to come and just missed their meeting? Had he thought about going to their meeting but then decided not to? Was he simply finishing the book series? Combeferre knew he sounded off as he gave his report, a fact that was only cemented in truth when Enjolras patted his shoulder and continued with the meeting. 

Combeferre knew he should have been a more active participant in the meeting, that his job as a leader was to engage the rest of the group. But he hardly heard a word that was said. When the meeting was over he had a whole document of the minutes of the meeting though, so he must have paid enough attention. He wanted to get up and go talk to Marius, but found himself stuck in his seat as the room emptied around them. 

“Is this going to be a problem?” It was Enjolras, pulling Combeferre out of his thoughts. The man sat across from Combeferre, leaning forward his arms against the back of the chair. “I understand breakups are hard but-” 

“We didn’t break up, we weren’t even dating.” Enjolras looked shocked but he nodded, running a hand through his hair. “Look, it won’t be a problem I just- it won’t be a problem.” Enjolras patted Combeferre on the hand, standing up. Courfeyrac came in then, to sit next to Combeferre with a sad smile on his face. 

“Let's go home?” Combeferre didn’t have the chance to say no, Courfeyrac was already putting his laptop and books in his bag, holding a hand out to help Combeferre up. The walk was quiet, and it wasn’t until they were at the door to his apartment that Combeferre realized Courfeyrac had walked the whole way home with him. He didn’t say anything, just let his best friend into his house. Despite the growing number of house chores that needed to be done, Combeferre let Courfeyrac make them tea before sitting down to watch tv and cuddle cats. 

The next week passed much the same, Combeferre waited at the cafe until he had to go to their meeting. He saw Marius with  _ Return of the King _ on the top of his book stack, and again, Combeferre couldn’t help but wonder what that was about. But he didn’t ask Marius about it, instead making a beeline to Joly to talk about a point he’d raised in the meeting. 

Combeferre realized, when he got home that night, he didn’t know what book to read next.  _ The Silmarillion _ seemed to be as good a guess as any. He knew Marius had read it, he’d referenced it in more than one conversation about  _ The Lord of the Rings _ . His hand hovered over  _ The Hobbit _ . They had decided to skip that book, agreeing that it was boring. But Combeferre had all his work done. If he sat down now he could finish  _ The Hobbit _ before bed and have  _ The Silmarillion _ done by the time next thursday rolled around.

Combeferre watched his watch as time moved by the next Thursday. He’d brought his computer so he could get work done, but was distracted, looking up every time someone walked into the cafe. The barista gave him a pitying look, and Combeferre wondered how pathetic it was, to keep showing up when he was sure Marius wasn’t going to show up. When he finally had to leave he didn’t feel near as bad as he had last week. It was only when he saw that Marius didn’t have any fiction with him that the near happiness crashed around Combeferre. 

He paid better attention that meeting, but Courfeyrac walked him home again, walked him all the way to his apartment, and made them tea. They cuddled and watched TV after, and Courfeyrac spent the night, leaving early for his first class, earlier than even Combeferre left. 

Combeferre couldn’t help but wonder how long this was supposed to go on. How many more weeks was he supposed to show up to the cafe hoping Marius would show up? How many more weeks was Courfeyrac supposed to walk him home and cuddle him? Two more? Three more? Combeferre couldn’t help but wonder if he was being pathetic about the whole thing. Whatever he and Marius had, it was just the books, just the chance to be giant nerds when none of their friends were the same. 

“Combeferre, you’re good to go to the Teacher’s Strike and support them right?” Enjolras asked after a meeting four weeks after Marius missed their first book meeting. “You’ll be missing next week's meeting, but you’re best suited for all of us to go. You’ll be taking Joly and Bahorel, Feuilly might come meet up with you if he gets off at a reasonable hour and he’s not exhausted.” Combeferre nodded. He had been looking forward to this, the strike would last weeks if not longer. They didn’t have the resources to always have someone with the strike, but they had as many people spending as much time as they could to bolster the numbers. It also gave him the excuse to not show up to the cafe. 

“Of course I am Enjolras, I gave you my word.” Enjolras grinned, clapping Combeferre on the arm. “You should come over to Courfeyrac’s tomorrow, I miss spending time with you” Enjolras grinned and nodded, before walking out. Combeferre didn’t miss the way he and Feuilly walked out heads together. Not that Enjolras didn’t spend time with other members of the group, but he’d never looked near as intimate with others as he had just then. 

“Enj and Feuilly huh?” Courfeyrac asked with a grin on his face. “I don’t think Enjolras is going to make it to my place.” 

Combeferre turned to look at his shorter friend and raised an eyebrow. “Why not? Enjolras doesn’t have a social life, and the teacher’s strike doesn’t even officially start till next Thursday.” 

“No, but Feuilly performs on Fridays.” Combeferre must have looked like he had no idea what was going on because Corfeyrac laughed but took pity on him explaining further. “I know you’ve got your head in the clouds thinking about Marius for the last few months, but Feuilly has gotten into Drag, more than he used to anyways. He’s got a steady gig every Friday at this little bar.” Combeferre blushed, wondering when he’d forgotten about all his other friends. 

“Don’t worry about it, he hasn’t really talked much about it, I heard it from Enjolras.” 

“And how long has  _ that _ been going on?” Combeferre asked, wondering how he could have missed something like that for his best friend. 

“About as long as you and Marius had been-” He waved his hand “They’ve done their best to keep it low, they’re both pretty private people.” Combeferre nodded. It made sense, but it didn’t make him feel any better. 

Combeferre didn’t think this strike was going to go sideways, still, he had his protest backpack. A first aid kit, scarves, battery power packs, some granola bars, and before he left he wrote Enjolras’s phone number on his arm. It was a bit over the top, and he was almost sure that he was over prepared. But when he met Joly and Bahorel, he was glad to see they were just as prepared. Backpacks on, and black sharpie ink peeking out under their sleeves. 

“ ‘Rel, it’s a strike not a protest, your bandana is conspicuous.” Bahorel sighed but untied his bandana, taking a scarf from Combeferre. “But it is cold enough that we should keep our mouths and noses covered.” Bahorel was grinning as he did just that. Combeferre had always gone with scarves instead of bandana’s even in the heat of summer. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to bring attention to himself, he’d just rather keep attention away from those around him. 

When they showed up to the strike, not too far away from where Combeferre lived, he introduced them to the leaders. They had been in contact with the group, but still when three men with backpacks who were basically masked showed up it was best for those in charge to know who they were. 

It wasn’t long before Combeferre found himself having a conversation with those around him. He, Joly, and Bahorel had split up - no point in offering support if they stood clumped together. One of the men he talked to was a high school physics teacher who had to buy all the supplies he’d need for the year out of pocket. Another was a second grade teacher with over thirty kids in her class. 

It was easy enough to fall into conversation with those around him, as much as he was a philosopher who wrote about education, these people knew more about education than he ever would. He was listening to a woman talk about her sixth grade history class when there was a shout from the other side of the picket line. 

Fearful whispers ran though those around him whispers of  _ the police _ and  _ tear gas. _ Combeferre pulled the two extra scarves out of his bag, handing them to the two people nearest him who had nothing to cover their mouth and nose. 

He tried to help keep those around him calm, this was part of what they’d come to do;  _ if _ things went sideways the Amis were experienced in this sort of thing. He could see, from the corner of his eye, Bahorel - his face covered with his bandana talking to those around him with wild arms. Joly, further down, was much more subdued as he talked to those around him. It wasn’t Combeferre’s job to make sure his friends were safe, but old habits die hard. 

“We haven’t broken any laws,” Combeferre said, pulling a few sharpies from his backpack and handing it to those around him. “But that doesn’t mean the police won’t arrest us. Write the number of your emergency contact on your arm, and under that the number of the Union’s Lawyer.” He looked the other way, to see the organizers of the strike doing much the same, trying to calm people down. 

In the end, it was all for naught. Combeferre and a couple of those around him did end up arrested. Combeferre didn’t see Bahorel or Joly amongst the others who had been arrested, but that didn’t mean it hadn’t happened. He did his best to keep those around him calm, but he knew it was scary. This was hardly the first time he’d been arrested, and he could feel that same fear creeping in. 

Combeferre was the last to be let go. He was shivering, with cold or fear he wasn’t sure, unsurprised to find that the cash at the bottom of his backpack was gone. He couldn’t help but hold tight to both straps of his backpack as he left. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, the Amis were very good at jail support, but there was hardly any noise outside of the police station. He couldn't remember if they had offered the Teachers Union jail support or not. He took a deep breath. He had his cellphone, he could call a cab. He’d go to Courfeyrac’s place, or maybe Enjolras’. 

He held onto the hope that  _ someone _ would be out there until he pushed open the doors. No one was out there. Combeferre squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself not to break down here in front of the police station, when suddenly there were hands on his, carefully pulling them away from his backpack straps. 

“Combeferre? They wouldn't tell us anything, not even if they had you in custody. Are you okay?” Combeferre opened his eyes to find Marius standing in front of him. “No one else could make it, they’re all helping the union or out looking for you I- I volunteered to wait here just in case they had you, no one knew where you were.” 

Combeferre blinked a few times before pulling Marius into a hug. He’d been so worried he would have to make the journey back home alone. But he didn't have to, his friends hadn’t forgotten about him. 

“Combeferre, I’m just gonna text the group, tell them you’re here. Do you need to go to the hospital? Some of the people I talked to said there was tear gas, and-” 

“I need to go home, and shower, but I can’t- I can’t be alone.” Marius nodded, slipping his phone in his pocket. 

“Okay, I’ll take you home and then I’ll text Enjolras or Courfeyrac and-” Combeferre shook his head, his hands going back to the straps on his back pack. 

“They are doing very important work.” He saw Marius open his mouth to protest but Combeferre shook his head again. “They are, I don’t need  _ them, _ I just need a friend. One that uh- isn’t allergic to cats.” The tension in Combeferre’s shoulders lessened when he saw Marius smile. 

They were quiet as they waited for the Uber, if Marius minded Combeferre standing so close their arms were touching, he didn’t say anything. It wasn’t until they were in Combeferre’s apartment that either of them spoke. 

“There is coffee and tea in the kitchen, probably some left over take out and some chicken soup. Make yourself at home, I need to go shower.” Marius nodded and turned towards the kitchen, but before Combeferre had taken two steps Maris put a gentle hand on Combeferre’s shoulder. 

“Do  _ you _ want coffee or tea?” Combeferre smiled and patted Marius’s hand. 

“Coffee would be nice.” Marius nodded and let Combeferre go off to his shower. 

He came out of his shower to the smell of coffee and reheated takeout, but what really made him smile, was the music Marius had playing. He’d made himself at home, his phone hooked up to the stereo in the kitchen, the _ Lord of the Rings _ soundtrack playing. 

“Hey,” Marius spoke more softly than usual, his normal rambling was gone as well. It would have put Combeferre on edge if not for the mug of coffee being handed to him. There were two plates at the table, and, to Combeferre’s embarrassment, the dirty dishes that had been in his sink were now on the drying rack. 

“Thank you,” Marius just smiled. It was almost like he was nervous, with none of his usual blushing. Combeferre fed the yelling cats, smiling as they all tried to wrap themselves around his ankles at once. They sat and ate. After the first few bites though, Combeferre looked up at Marius. 

“Can you tell me, Bahorel and Joly... are they?” 

Marius swallowed and shook his head. “They’re fine, they weren’t arrested, but Bahorel managed to get in a fist fight. It’s a miracle he didn’t get arrested.” Combeferre nodded taking another bite. “Enjolras texted when you were in the shower, said you were the last one who wasn’t accounted for. All the Union teachers are safe, some were hospitalized but only one is in critical care. Enjolras said the Union wanted to pass on its thanks to you, for helping keep people calm.” 

Marius had gone from eating to tapping the table with the end of his fork shaking his head. “And we had no idea if you- Enjolras said you- I was terrified ‘Ferre and I know, I know you probably were more scared but-” 

Combeferre looked up from his food to see Marius’s eyes wide with fear. It hit him then that this was the first time things had gone south for any of them since Marius had joined their group. That the young man hadn’t ever sat outside a jail waiting for his  _ friend, _ he’d only ever done it with the other Amis in solidarity. Combeferre smiled and walked around the table tugging Marius into a hug. 

“It’s scary, I know it is. Every time one of the others gets arrested, or goes to a demonstration without me, I can’t help but worry. When Enjolras got arrested the first time after we met, I was terrified, sat outside of the police station just like you were tonight. Bahorel was next to me, promised me Enjolras would be okay, told me exactly what to expect from our fearless leader.” Combeferre took a shaky breath, stepping back from the hug with Marius. 

“I don’t know what happened to cause the police to get involved today, and I’m not sure how I got swept up into it. But it’s a reminder for us all that the system is against our cause,” He smiled down at Marius, running a hand through the man’s messy hair “even if our causes don’t quite see eye to eye.” Marius blushed deep but nodded. 

“Let’s finish eating, and then- I’d like your company if you can spare it. We could watch a movie?” Marius nodded, still blushing. They sat back down and ate quietly, but Marius seemed to be much more himself. Despite Combeferre’s best protests, Marius insisted on doing the dishes when they were done eating. So Combeferre stood next to him drying the dishes and putting away the already clean dishes. 

“A movie?” Marius asked unplugging his phone from the stereo when they fished the dishes. 

“I have all the _ Lord of the Rings _ movies, and the  _ Hobbit  _ trilogy.” Marius bit his lip shrugging, but when Commbeferre raised an eyebrow he gave in. 

“ _ The Fellowship  _ would be nice. Do you have-” 

“The extended edition? Of course I do.” Marius grinned for the first time that evening, following Combeferre to the living room. 

They sat on opposite ends of the couch, cats filling in between them, but Combeferre wasn’t at all surprised that Marius talked the whole way through the movie. It was a little surprising they ended up on the topic of Boromir again, Marius swearing up and down that it didn’t matter that Boromir wasn’t perfect, pointing again and again to Pippin. Combeferre found himself smiling, leaning back on the arm of the couch and listening more than arguing back. 

When finally Marius took a breath and paused, or perhaps he had realized the movie was over, he blushed looking down at his hands in his lap. “I- I missed this,” he whispered almost so quiet that Combeferre wasn’t sure he heard him, “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too,” Combeferre said, not taking his eyes from Marius. “Do you want to talk about-” 

“I’ve never been called something like that.” Marius said in a rush, “And it shocked me and- and it scared me a little. Not because I thought he would hurt me or anything like that. But it’s never happened and you just, you handled it so well I didn’t know why  _ I _ couldn’t just roll my eyes but I- I didn’t even know what we looked liked and then I just, I didn’t even know what you were reading or how to- how to tell you I was sorry or that I missed you.” he mumbled something else, something Combeferre missed, but he didn’t seem keen to repeat it. “I just didn’t know what to do.” 

Combeferre reached across the couch picking Marius’s chin up so they were looking each other in the eyes. “It  _ is _ scary when people say things like that. Especially when you aren’t expecting it. If I’m on a date or holding a mans hand I’m always ready for it, but we weren’t doing either of those things, of course it was scary. But Marius, don’t forget, I’m here for you, always.” Combeferre wasn’t sure if Marius looked dejected but he nodded, chewing on his lip. 

“I used to think you hated me.” 

Combeferre frowned while sitting back. “I’ve never hated you Marius I’m sorry I-” But Marius was shaking his head. 

“No, I talked to Courfeyrac about it, he said you’re always kind of- kind of like you are. It’s why I brought my book to the meeting that one day, Bahorel said you were a giant nerd and when I asked if you read books-” Marius blushed but there was a smile on his lips, “He called me an idiot and said of course you read books.” 

Something in Combeferre’s chest seemed to burst, a rush of affection that he’d not had all night, too emotionally drained to feel anything. Suddenly feelings he’d been trying to ignore were there at the surface again. 

“Then he said you were always trying to get people to read this one book series, he couldn't tell me what it was, but Feuilly could, and- I couldn’t believe it. That it could be so easy to make you not hate me.” He looked up at Combeferre smiling “It worked.” 

“It didn’t.” Combeferre whispered, tripping over himself when he saw Marius’s smile slip. “It didn’t  _ work _ because there was nothing to fix, I never hated you.” Marius shrugged, smiling again. 

“Well, we became friends because of it anyways, so it wasn’t useless.” Combeferre shook his head. No, it hadn’t been useless. 

After that, things went back to the way they had been. They showed up to the coffee shop on the days of their meetings to talk about books, walking to the meetings afterwards. It was like the whole group took a deep breath. Or maybe it had just been Combeferre who had been tense in the last month. Slowly though, things changed, and Combeferre wasn’t sure what it was about the changes, but it seemed like his whole world shifted. 

It started with Marius facetiming him, asking for his opinion on the  _ Shannara _ series. It wasn’t Thursday, but Combeferre couldn’t help but be grateful for the break in his work. Then, Marius was texting him all the time, not just about books, but about his clases, about Courfeyrac in his classes, asking for Combeferre’s opinion on things he was sure he wasn’t qualified to give an opinion on. 

And then their meetings about books shifted. Combeferre couldn’t explain it. They still met on Thursdays, and they still talked for as long as they could until they had to walk to their meeting, talking the whole way. The subject matter hadn’t even changed, at least not by much. They had moved on to  _ A Song of Ice and Fire _ , a book series Combeferre wasn’t a huge fan of, but there was something about their meetings. The way Marius seemed to be listening more than he spoke sometimes, how once, when Combeferre was running just a little late, Marius had bought their coffee. And then there were the  _ looks _ Marius was giving him sometimes. He didn’t know what they meant, he certainly wasn’t angry or upset, but they confused Combeferre. 

“Hey, Combeferre, Marius, come here.” It was Feuilly standing next to Enjolras before a meeting. Combeferre shared a confused look with Marius who shrugged, moving his copy of  _ A Dance With Dragons _ from one hand to the other. Combeferre was glad to be done with this book series, though they weren't sure what they would read next. 

“Hey Feuilly, Enjolras.” Combeferre greeted, shooting a look at Marius, he didn’t look comfortable at all. 

“Hey, we were wondering, we figured you were pretty lowkey like us, but do you wanna go on a double date sometime?” Combeferre prided himself on the fact that his jaw didn’t hit the floor, Mairus wasn’t so lucky, sputtering and shaking his head. Combeferre knew he was bright red. He waited just a moment so Marius could speak up if he wanted but, given the fact that he was still shaking his head, he figured it was up to him to clarify things. 

“That’s, we- we aren’t dating.” Combeferre said. He wanted to glare at Enjolras, they hadn’t talked about it since that night Enjolras had wanted to make sure nothing would change. But thinking about it, he knew what it might look like to outsiders. If this was Feuilly’s idea, he shook his head and decided Enjolras deserved to be glared at anyways. 

“Oh.” Feuilly’s smile fell and Combeferre didn’t miss the look Enjolras gave his boyfriend, just as worried as Combeferre was for Marius. 

“It’s- I’m sorry I-” Marius pointed behind him with the hand that had the book in it. The book went flying out of his hand, hitting Bossuet in the back. Marius, if it was possible, went even more red, hurrying after his book. His apologies could be heard from every corner of the room. 

“I’m sorry Combeferre, we were so sure-” Feuilly started but Enjolras was looking at his feet. 

“So sure I’d date someone, date  _ Marius _ without telling my best friend in the whole world?” Enjolras had the decency to blush at that. 

“I hope we didn’t ruin anything.” Feuilly mumbled, Combeferre looked over his shoulder to see Marius in the corner, bent over his book. 

“Me too.” 

Combeferre wasn’t sure if there was a god, but that night, his phone rang with an incoming video message. It was Marius, dressed down as he usually was when they facetimed, Combeferre for once, was dressed down with him, forgoing a tshirt and hanging out in the most comfortable sweatpants in the world. He’d stolen them from Enjolras, so they were a bit long, but he could hardly care about that. He was sitting in bed, a youtube video about fantasy swords on his laptop, cats all over the bed with him.

“Hey Marius.” Combeferre tried not to sound as on edge as he felt about what had happened that night. 

“Hey Ferre I- sorry I just ran out.” Combeferre shook his head, smiling just a bit. Marius had worn a blush all night, but now in the soft light of his bedroom it was almost cute the way the blush painted his cheeks. 

“Don’t worry about it, I lectured Enjolras on making assumptions.” Marius bit his lip but only nodded. Combeferre hadn’t really, even after the meeting he just glared at Enjolras and shook his head before walking halfway home with Courfeyrac. “They really are both sorry.” 

“How is it we aren’t dating and everyone thinks we are, but they  _ are _ dating and no one knows it.” 

“No one else thinks we’re dating.” Combeferre assured Marius but the younger man was shaking his head. 

“I-I talked to Bahorel and Jehan, they- they said everyone was just waiting for us to tell them.” Combeferre choked on his tea shaking his head. “And then I asked them why no one told me Enjolras and Feuilly were dating but they said they didn’t know, and now I feel horrible because I don’t think they wanted people to know, but you know Bahorel he’s going to tell  _ everyone _ and I-” 

“Hey shh, shh it’s okay.” Combeferre wished he could reach through the phone, run a hand though Marius’s hair to help calm him down. “I’m sure they aren’t going to be upset with you.” 

“But if Feuilly hadn’t even told Bahorel yet then-” Combeferre could see where Marius was coming from, but he still was upset with Enjolras. They would have to deal with that on their own. 

“It’ll be okay Marius, it’ll be okay.” Marius nodded, pulling his knees up to his chest. He must have had his phone on his night stand or something, while he leaned against the wall. Combeferre laid down on his stomach setting his phone against a pillow. “Is that why you called?” Marius shrugged a little bit but then shook his head. 

“No, I was just- it seems silly to apologize for making our friends think we’re dating, but I just- I don’t know.”

“Wanted to make sure I was okay?” Combeferre asked “Because I was going to text you to check in.” Marius smiled a little, but didn’t say anything, so Combeferre kept on, a hand nervously reaching out to pet the cat nearest him. “I am okay. Courfeyrac mostly has been bugging me about it, despite the fact that he and I have a standing friday night homework date, he doesn’t really,  _ get _ that friends can-” 

“Can spend two hours a week buying each other coffee and talking about books but also more than just books. And they can get closer and closer, and mistaken as a couple by the barista and strangers and-” Marius huffed. 

“Are  _ you _ okay Marius?” Combeferre asked. If he hadn’t been watching so intently he would have missed Marius’s small head shake. “Wanna talk about it?” 

“I just, I don’t understand.” 

“How people think we’re dating?” Marius shook his head, a bit more pronounced but still Combeferre was watching for it. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t, I just don’t understand.” Combeferre nodded not pushing any further, glad when Marius asked him if they could talk about something else. 

“We could read this series I found online, it’s called the  _ Nightrunner _ series.” Combeferre said, but Marius made a face shaking his head. 

“I’ve heard about that, it’s suppposed to be really good queer representation but-” He shook his head again. “One of the guys is like twenty five and the other is sixteen or something.” Combeferre mirrored Marius in shaking his head. 

“Good catch, we’ll find something else to read.” Marius bit his lip. 

“We could watch the rest of the  _ Lord of the Rings _ .” Combeferre raised an eyebrow, causing Marius to blush. “I- we couldn’t do it during, we’d have to have like a whole day to watch the last two but, I’d like to watch them with you.” 

Combeferre thought back to the last time they had watched a movie together, the way Marius had talked the whole way through, and how Combeferre, who usually cared about things like that, didn’t care at all. 

“I hate to bring it back up, but that won’t help with our friends thinking that we’re-” 

“I don’t care, you’re funny and have different opinions on my favorite books and movies.” Marius said, as if he had practiced saying something like that in the mirror. Combeferre just nodded. 

“I don’t have anything on Saturday.” Marius’s grin when he agreed made the whole night worth it. 

Combeferre showed up to Marius’s house in jeans and a hoodie. It was one of the only hoodies he actually owned; old, from his time as an undergraduate back home in Montreal. When Marius opened the door, Combeferre was surprised to see him similarly dressed. He’d really only seen Marius in his school clothes or dressed for bed. Something about Marius in jeans made Combeferre’s heart flutter a bit. 

“My flat is kinda small but-” Marius waved Combeferre in. There was only one room, but it was tidy - extremely tidy. It turned out Marius slept on a futon, the bed currently folded up into a couch. Marius’s computer sat on a bedside table in front of it. “I didn’t think about how- sorry.” 

Combeferre shook his head and sat down on the futon. Marius followed handing Combeferre a mug. “I don’t usually drink coffee at home so I hope tea is fine.” Combeferre laughed but nodded. 

“Tea is perfect.” Marius grinned sitting down next to Combeferre leaning forward to start the movie. 

They were about halfway though the movie when Combeferre realized Marius hadn’t said a single thing. Hadn’t pointed out Frodo’s heroics or anything. He rolled his eyes and scooted closer to the middle of the futon. When Marius looked over, Combeferre lifted his arm and raised an eyebrow. Marius blushed but, to Combeferre’s delight, took the invitation and scooted up next to Combeferre. It was easier to see the screen, now that they were both basically in front of it. 

“This is nice.” Marius said when the credits started, Combeferre was loath to let him sit up and start the next one, Combeferre hummed in response. When he did move his arm enough that Marius could get up, Marius instead pushed himself closer. 

They didn’t sit like that long, before Mairus did sit up and start the final movie. When he sat back down, he didn’t lean into Combeferre’s side. Instead, he sat so their sides were almost touching, just a hair's breadth between them. The easiness that they’d had during the last movie was gone, something had come between the two of them and Combeferre didn’t like it. 

“See,” Combeferre said, ending the silence “Frodo isn’t even  _ doing _ anything.” He heard Marius huff beside him, but he could tell Marius had taken the bait, and that he was appreciative for it, if the giant smile on his face was anything to go by. 

“But that’s just it he’s doing  _ everything _ he can’t do anymore, and he’s saving the whole world by doing it.” Combeferre turned away from the screen watching as Marius got more and more animated. Combeferre didn’t  _ actually _ believe that Frodo had done  _ nothing, _ but it was so fun to take the extreme and get Marius so wound up. He understood what Grantiare was up to at meetings now. 

_ Oh.  _

Combeferre shifted, pulling his hands into his lap and looking down at his hands. He’d never really thought about it, telling himself he couldn’t possibly have a crush on Marius, and even if he did, so what. But with that one thought, it was nearly impossible to avoid. Everyone, except perhaps Enjolras, knew that Grantiare was still helplessly in love with their leader. If his friends could see him now, would they believe Combeferre if he said he didn’t like Marius like that?

“Combeferre? Did I, I know we don’t agree but, did I say something? Did I-” Marius was scooting away from Combeferre on the couch, the last thing Combeferre wanted. He reached forward and caught Marius’s hand. 

“No, no you didn’t say anything. Well, you said a whole lot of things, I missed most of them. I’m sorry I- I got lost in my thoughts.” Combeferre looked up at Marius with an apologetic smile on his lips. 

“Thoughts about  _ Lord of the Rings _ ?” Marius asked, the smile back on his face. Combeferre almost shook his head, but was interrupted when Aragron began to sing. It was then that Marius picked up with Aragron, Combeferre jumping in as well. When the oath was over the two stared at each other. 

“It’s so like the Lord’s Prayer.” Combeferre said at the same time Marius said: 

“Did you just memorize the song or do you- do you know Elvish too?”

Combeferre couldn’t help but laugh, nodding his head. “I learned in Middle School. Back when I was on puberty blockers but they wouldn’t let me on the boys hockey team. These books, all these books we’ve been talking about, they saved me.” 

“I grew up with my grandfather. He was horrible. I had to sneak the books into my room, but when I did it was - it was a whole world just for me that he couldn't touch.” Combeferre smiled, wanting to reach out and cup Marius’s cheek to wipe away the tears that looked like they were going to fall. 

“Thank the gods for these books.” Combeferre said, and Marius just nodded. 

“You say  _ gods. _ Is it... is it because of the books? Because you also just mentioned the Lord's Prayer, you have a Saint Sebastian tattoo, but Catholicism- ” Combeferre found himself flushing. “I’m sorry I don’t mean to pry into your religious beliefs” 

Combeferre shook his head, leaning his head back on the futon and taking a deep breath. “I was born and raised Catholic, but being a queer trans dude-” He shurged, “It didn’t last long after I moved out. But to answer your actual question, it  _ was _ because of the books at first, which was embarrassing, but then I realized I don’t know  _ what _ I believe and by using  _ gods,  _ by making it plural it challenges, in some tiny sense, the idea that everyone is a monotheist.” Marius was grinning as he nodded. 

“Now, tell me why you think Aragorn’s oath is like the Lord’s Prayer.” 


	3. Chapter 3

They hadn’t picked a book to read, and they hadn’t spoken since Combeferre had left Marius’s flat. So Combeferre was almost surprised to find himself in the cafe just off campus. He was even more surprised when, forty five minutes later, Marius came in, running just like the last time he had that first time Combeferre didn’t know how many months ago. 

“Sorry.” Marius dropped his pile of books on the table, “I was watching  _ The Witcher _ and- you need to watch it, it’s  _ so good. _ ” 

Combeferre shook his head and closed his laptop. He really hadn’t expected Marius to come, hadn’t bought him his coffee, but Marius didn’t seem to notice. “I don’t own the books, you’ll have to check them out from the library if you want to read them first but-” 

“I didn’t think you were showing up, I would have bought your coffee.” Marius blushed, looking down as if he had just realized there wasn’t a coffee in front of his chair. Combeferre pushed his coffee across the table. “Here, less sugar than you put in yours but, it won’t kill you.” 

Marius blushed wrapping his hands around the mug, “I’ve only seen the first episode.” Marius said, pushing on “Do you want to- I can rewatch it if you want to come over and watch it with me.” 

“I haven’t read the books,” Combeferre said. Marius just shrugged. 

“Just once watch the show first.” Combeferre shook his head, but Marius it seemed, wasn’t done talking. “Come on, I watched the  _ Lord of the Rings _ movies first.” 

Combeferre did not believe that everyone ought to read the books before they saw movies or shows inspired by books, it wasn’t practical, and it could be exclusionary. But it was something he always tried to do, just for himself. Marius, Combeferre knew, felt the same way. So it came as a bit of a shock that Marius would have seen the  _ LotR _ movies first. 

“And you know it’s not like the book will be exactly the same or anything.  _ Please _ Combeferre?” Combeferre huffed but nodded.

Marius, instead of talking about  _ The Witcher _ , set the mug of coffee down and pulled out his computer. At first Combeferre thought Marius meant to have them watch the first episode of the Witcher there. But after a moment, Combeferre realized Marius was doing school work. Combeferre smiled, opening his own laptop to finish what he had started when he had come to the cafe. 

The walk to the Musian was quiet, though not unpleasant. Marius was just close enough that Combeferre could, and he had a mind to, reach out and take the younger man’s hand. Though he wasn’t sure Marius would like that, they  _ weren’t  _ dating. So he was content with the quiet, the peace. He loved Marius’s ramblings, but this was more what he was used to. 

For the first time since they’d started getting coffee together, instead of leaving Combeferre to go hang out with some of the others, he followed Combeferre over to Enjolras and Courfeyrac. Corfeyrac took it all in stride but Enjolras raised an eyebrow before jumping back into what he had been talking about. 

When Marius went to speak, Combeferre could feel the tension between the four of them, as if everyone knew Enjolras was letting Marius stay only because Combeferre was fond of him. Inviting the man on a double date was a far cry from letting him speak when it came to matters of running the group. 

“Maybe, if you’d like to reach a larger audience, you could add image descriptions to your social media posts.” Enjolras seemed to be so shocked by the comment he rocked back on his heels, Marius kept going. “You already have closed captioning on your videos, that's good, and I know, it’s incredibly expensive to hire an interpreter for your public events, but what if you had, like the opposite of a teleprompter? You’d have to stick to a script or have someone doing it live like closed captioning but the image descriptions would be a good, and cheap, place to start.” 

Combeferre knew he was grinning the way a proud boyfriend might be, but he couldn’t help it. Marius was  _ right _ , in every way. Enjolras, it seemed, had come to the same conclusion. 

“You’re right, we’re not nearly inclusive enough in some ways, thank you Marius. Thank you.” 

Despite all his protests, Marius had won out and Combeferre found himself opening his door on Saturday morning to a grinning Marius, cheap coffee, and dollar store donuts in hand. They were going to watch the Witcher. The hoodie Marius wore was clearly an old one, with holes in the cuffs, and his jeans too looked soft and worn. His hair was not his usual gelled down, but rather laying quite haphazardly. Combeferre wanted to run his fingers through it. 

“You’re gonna love this.” Marius promised. 

They had planned on watching the whole season, it wouldn’t take as long as watching all three  _ Lord of the Rings _ in a row. But somehow they only made it through the first four episodes. Combeferre was frustrated at not being able to follow the story with all the time jumps. Marius would pause, but with neither of them having read any of the books, it was like the blind leading the blind. 

“Maybe we should read the first book before next Thursday?” Marius said as the fourth episode came to an end. 

Combeferre sighed, rubbing his eyes. It was almost dinner time, and he still didn’t quite understand what was going on in the show. “Yeah that sounds like a good idea.” 

He looked over to see Marius frowning. He was going to ask what was wrong when Marius spoke. 

“You didn’t like it.” He sounded upset, and Combeferre wished he had the energy to promise Marius it wasn’t too bad. But after trying to follow the story, he was wiped out, he could hardly keep track of who was who.

“It was just exhausting. This is why I read the books first.” Marius didn’t look convinced, so Combeferre leaned his head on Marius’s shoulder. “I’ll order from the Thai place down the street? Stay for dinner, it’s not too late. We can watch  _ Serenity _ or something.” That got Marius to smile a bit, though Combeferre didn’t see it. He was too busy wondering if Marius had always worn cologne. 

Combeferre’s week started off gods awful. He’d forgotten about a whole stack of papers he had to grade for the Human Nature class he taught, and he’d planned on spending Sunday working on the essay he had due at the end of the week. He was late to a Monday meeting with Enjolras and Courfeyrac about that week’s meeting, and then again he was late to his volunteer time at the queer youth center. He didn’t realize he was still running late when he stayed to help clean up after an ice cream get together, and had to apologize to the library for his tardiness. 

The worst part of the week by far was when Combeferre realized, an hour late, that he needed to be at his and Marius’s cafe. It was when he walked in, seeing Marius looking sad and dejected, that he saw the red book on top of Marius’s book stack. A red book with a picture of a man fighting a dragon on the cover. Combeferre nearly dropped his books. He’d forgotten all about reading the Witcher with Marius. 

He didn’t think that Marius had seen him yet, looking at his computer as if he was trying to get work done, but Combeferre knew he wasn’t, not really. So he went to the counter to get his coffee. However, the barista just gave Combeferre a sharp look and nodded towards the table. His heart sunk, there in Combeferre’s spot was not only a coffee but an apple fritter. He wondered when he’d mentioned to Marius how much he liked those, or maybe it had just been a good guess. 

Combeferre felt guilty as he slid into his seat. Marius didn’t look up until Combeferre cleared his throat, and the grin that spread over Marius’s face only worsened the guilty feeling. He expected to see Marius’s grin fall when his eyes slid over Combeferre’s stack of books. 

“Combeferre,” Marius’s grin  _ did _ fall when he spoke. “Are you okay? You look- I think your sweater is on inside out, and your tie is all sloppy is- whats wrong?” 

Combeferre huffed, pulling his sweater off and yanking off his tie, shoving both into his bag. “I’m sorry Marius I didn’t read the book. I- I forgot, totally forgot, I didn’t even buy it or anything I-” Marius looked alarmed and Combeferre wasn’t sure what that was about. He was expecting the happy go lucky man to be upset. They both looked forward to talking about books and here was a new story neither of them had an opinion on. 

“That’s okay, I’m glad I got you the apple fritter then.” Marius leaned around his computer, pushing the pastry even closer to Combeferre. The response was such a shock to what he had been expecting, that when he let himself drop into his chair it was like he had whiplash. 

Marius went back to his work and Combeferre wasn’t sure if he wanted to talk to Marius or not. He felt horrible, but it seemed like Marius was hardly worried at all about it. He took a sip of the coffee in front of him and smiled. Iit was just right. He knew that he could order Marius’s coffee, but he didn’t know when the reverse had become true. 

For an hour, Combeferre sat across from Marius while Marius worked and Combeferre calmed down. It was nice to just sit, finally, after a whole week of everything that could go wrong going wrong. He did not realize it had been an hour, until Marius started packing. That happened quietly as well, and they left the cafe in silence. 

Combeferre wasn’t sure, but he thought the barista had a knowing look on their face. 

It was a ten minute walk, and Combeferre was not looking forward to the end of it. The meeting was likely to be a long one, though he couldn’t remember what it was they were talking about. Some strike or another, the teachers? Steel workers? If it was the Steel Workers, then Feuilly would be leading it, but he couldn't remember. After all that had happened that week, the meeting on Monday seemed years ago. 

“You’re thinking really hard.” Marius said as they turned the first corner. “And I know it’s not even about anything fun.” Combeferre laughed, but didn’t say anything. What was there to say? His brain was like wheels that were spinning but going nowhere. 

Instead of saying anything else, Marius bumped their shoulders and then laced their fingers together. Combeferre grinned and squeezed Marius’s hand. The rest of the walk was quiet, but Combeferre at least felt more grounded. 

Right before walking into the meeting, Marius squeezed Combeferre’s hand and dropped it, smiling. They walked in together, and by now that was commonplace, but still Combeferre received knowing glances from Courfeyrac. He ignored them, pulling out his computer, glad to see he’d taken good notes during the leader meeting. It was Feuilly’s union they were supporting, and a community garden in Jehan’s neighborhood. They were both noble and important callings, but Combeferre knew that when it was time to divide the group, he would rather be with Feuilly than Jehan. Spending a day covered in dirt was always worse than listening to striking workers and singing union hymns. 

Combeferre took his seat, still with looks from Courfeyrac, as the meeting started. They spent most of the meeting listening to Feuilly and the other steel workers he’d brought to explain their strike, and the rest of the meeting hearing logistics about Jehan’s community garden. No one blinked at Jehan’s joke about Walmart donating the seeds It was an old joke, not even Bahorel joking back - that Jehan ought to remind the store to put it on their tax forms - got a response. Finally, Enjolras was reminding everyone to let those in charge of each event know if they could count on support, and the meeting was over. 

Courfeyrac nearly ran up to Combeferre when the meeting had been adjourned, an unreadable grin on his face. “I knew those meetings weren’t just about books.” Combeferre was shocked back into the horrible week. 

“What are you talking about?” Combeferre was tired. He wanted to go home, maybe facetime Marius, though he had nothing to talk about. He’d not read their book and had very little to contribute to a discussion. 

“You  _ look _ like you had sex, and you didn’t? Not even a hot make out session?” Combeferre never felt so much like smacking his best friend. 

“I have had the worst week of my life. And apparently, my sweater was on inside-out all day. I don’t know if I'm going to get this essay done in time, and I forgot to read the book Marius and I were gonna talk about over coffee today.” Combeferre felt a little better that Courfeyrac’s smile faded. 

“Well, I think someone wants to make sure your week gets better. Let me know if you’re not coming tomorrow.” Courfeyrac smiled, and before Combeferre could ask what he was talking about, he was walking away, Marius coming to take his place. 

“I know you have Courf and Enjolras,” Marius wasn’t looking up at Combeferre, as if the floor right in front of the table was incredibly interesting. “But I just wanted to make sure you weren’t alone if you didn’t want to be tonight or- you know, if you want a distraction or something.” 

“I have an essay to finish, but, if you want to get work done we can order food and just-” Combeferre waved his hand but Marius was nodding, tightening his hold on his books. 

“I’d like that a lot” 

“I’ve never been to a protest before.” Marius said tugging on the straps of his backpack. Combeferre found this hard to believe, Marius had been part of the group for almost a year at this point. He had to remind himself that Marius, at the end of the day, held much different political beliefs than the rest of the group. He was there because that’s where his friends were. 

“It’s not a protest,” Combeferre said, his hands fluttering at his side, he wanted to reach up and fix Marius’s scarf. “It’s a strike” 

“We’re protesting the treatment of the steelworkers aren’t we?” Combeferre laughed at that and nodded. 

“I suppose we are.” He handed Marius a sharpie. “Here, put Enjolras’s number on your arm.” Marius took the sharpie but looked up alarmed. 

“I thought this was going to be peaceful, I-” 

“It will be, this is just in case.”

“Enjolras hates me. If-” 

Combeferre shook his head. He had not realized how he and Enjolras had treated Marius this whole time, for the man to think he was  _ hated _ . They hated his opinions, though Combeferre was sure Marius was coming around to their general line of thinking. “He doesn’t hate you. Besides, you’re one of us. If things go south - they shouldn’t, but if they do - Enjolras will want to help.” 

Marius nodded, pushing up his sleeve. A blush creeped up his cheeks as he looked up at Combeferre. “I don’t  _ know _ his number.” He handed the marker back to Combeferre, who was more than happy to take Marius’s arm in his hand, carefully writing Enjolras’s name and number. 

“There, now let’s go.” 

Marius stayed close to Combeferre the whole time. Technically, they were supposed to spread out, but, well, Feuilly had his union organized better than maybe even Enjolras had the Amis organized. It was a sight to see; the gruff men and women speaking about the conditions of their work, the ways they were expected to disregard safety regulations. And then there was talking to the workers. Combeferre felt horribly out of place, as if he were some kind of upper class saviour. With the teachers, he knew about teaching and he could, in some ways, understand what they were talking about. 

“Oh, we’re friends with Feuilly!” Combeferre heard Marius say as he scrambled to try to find common ground with the man he was speaking to. There had to be  _ something _ . 

“No, this is my first strike.” The man patted Combeferre on the shoulder, and when he turned to find Marius, the other man was blushing bright red sputtering. “He’s not my- well, thank you.” Whatever the woman speaking to Marius said was too quiet for Combeferre to hear over the din of conversations around him. 

“Combeferre, come meet Terri, she’s worked at this plant for  _ forty years _ . And her son works here.” Combeferre could hardly believe this was the same Marius who looked almost terrified before they had shown up. Marius found his groove better than Combeferre had. 

The strike didn’t go south that day, and Combeferre and Marius had to tell Terri they would not be around the next day, but members of their group would be. Marius would come by on Wednesday though. They helped Feuilly pack and clean up, hanging around even when the other members of their group had left. 

“Why don’t you two come with me to Enjolras’s flat?” Feuilly asked as they finished up. Combeferre shrugged looking over at Marius who looked uncomfortable at the thought. 

“I do want to talk to Enjolras. I can walk you home, Marius? It’s on the way.” Combeferre didn’t  _ want _ to leave Marius, but he did need to talk to Enjolras.

“Please come.” Feuilly was looking at Marius. “When those two get together I always end up feeling like a third wheel. It’ll be nice to have someone to hang out with while those two do whatever it is they do.” Marius nodded, and if Feuilly noticed that he moved just a bit closer to Combeferre, he didn’t show it. 

The walk to Enjolras’s flat was quiet, but Combeferre didn’t mind taking the time to decompress. He didn’t love big crowds of people. He probably should have minded the way Marius crowded up against him, the way the backs of their hands bushed until Combeferre finally just took Marius’s hand in his. He probably should have minded the quiet, it wasn’t often that Marius was quiet. But he couldn’t be bothered. H _ e _ needed the quiet before falling into a conversation with Enjolras. They wouldn’t talk about the strike, Feuilly could do that, and was in a much better place to do that. But they’d find something to talk about, they always did. 

Combeferre was awkwardly trying to reach across his torso to fish his keys out of his pocket, when he realized Feuilly had a key to Enjolras’s apartment. He’d known that the two were dating, but he had not realized they had come to Feuilly having a key to Enjolras’s place. He wondered how quickly they were moving. It was even more of a shock to see Enjolras turn his head from where he was on the couch to kiss Feuilly. 

“I brought your best friend.” Feuilly said, standing up and walking to the kitchen. Enjolras turned to look at Combeferre and he realized, only when Enjolras raised an eyebrow, that he was still holding Marius’s hand. Maybe the two of them  _ did _ need to talk about it. 

“Marius, come to the kitchen, as soon as Combeferre sits down he’ll forget he’s hungry and Enjolras is a horrible host.” Combeferre nodded at Marius, letting go of the other man’s hand. It was true enough. 

Combeferre sat down next to Enjolras, who didn’t say anything for a long time. “If i found out before Courf, you’ll end up buying pizza for your friday night friend dates for the rest of your life.” was what Enjolras finally settled on. Combeferre shook his head, ready to argue, when Enjolras spoke again. “He spends the night at your place after meetings, you have a standing date. Courf told me about how beat up you were when you didn’t get one of those books read.” 

Combeferre huffed, looking over his shoulder into the kitchen where Feuilly and Marius were laughing about something. “Surely you can’t  _ want _ me to date Marius.” He said it hushed, looking back over at Feuilly and Marius. 

“Just like when you and Courfeyrac dated-” Combeferre groaned, Enjolras, it seemed, was never going to let that go. “I just want you happy.” 

“You hate his politics.” Combeferre said. They were both watching the kitchen now. It looked like Feuilly was trying to teach Marius how to Vogue. 

“I think he’s coming around. He’s not hostile to our beliefs, and he’s helped us. I'm still very thankful for his help with making our social media more accessible.” Enjolras took a deep breath. “Besides, he makes you happy.” 

Combeferre sighed. There had been times in his life when he’d thought he had crushes on both his best friends. He could remember when he thought the ideological difference between him and Enjolras was too much of a gap to bridge. But now, well, hopefully Enjolras was right about Marius. 

“I’ve seen him reading Badiou.” Enjorlas said, “in addition to those books you two talk about.” 

“It doesn’t matter if he doesn’t feel the same way.” Combeferre said. Feuilly had come right behind him and laughed, Combeferre nearly jumped out of his skin. 

“He wouldn’t shut up about you.  _ Combeferre  _ this and  _ Combeferre _ that.” Feuilly grinned. “Please, just give everyone closure about it before Bahorel starts a wager.” 

“And if everything changes, then what?” Combeferre asked, “even if he  _ does, _ which we don’t know yet, what about if everything changes?” 

“Enjolras still comes to my shows every friday.” Feuilly said and Combeferre didn’t know what to say to that. He didn’t like the idea of change, but Feuilly and Enjolras were now curled up and looking at him so expectantly. Combeferre had no idea where to start. Thank the gods Marius came back out into the living room right then. 

“Feuilly made it sound like you two would be talking all night.” Marius’s face was pinched together as if he was trying to figure out what was going on. 

“I’m a nosey bitch.” Feuilly said “I want to hear all about how gardening with Jehan went.” Enjorlas laughed - one of his real laughs, the kind that had made Combeferre believe he was in love with the man. He watched the way the two of them leaned into each other, and he wanted, so desperately in that moment, to pull Marius into him, to hook his chin over Marius’s shoulder and listen as Enjolras told them all about the antics Bahorel got up to, the horrible luck Bossuet ran into. Instead, he stood up and pulled a pack of smokes out of his pocket, waving them at his friends. 

“I need a smoke. Don’t tell all the good stories while i’m gone.” Though Combeferre planned on more than one smoke, and planned on staying out of the apartment for as long as he could. Enjolras wouldn’t follow him. A long time ago they had learned each other well enough to know when the other wanted to be left alone. 

It was going great. Enjolras had a balcony, and Combeferre could pretend like he could see all of Paris from where he was. He  _ couldn’t  _ see the whole of Paris, nor did he even really want to, but being so high up and looking out on the city made his problems seem smaller. The noise of the city calmed him. They’d had a good day, and tomorrow, Feuilly would be back there, Enjolras with him if Combeferre remembered correctly, at least in the evening. 

Combeferre had a meeting with his advisor tomorrow, and then- well then he’d have to start reading  _ the Witcher _ . He shook his head. He didn’t want to think about Marius right now. Unfortunately, it seemed whatever gods there might be out there hated him. The door behind him slid open. 

“Did you want coffee?” Combeferre sighed and wondered if Feuilly and Enjolras had sent Marius out here. Or maybe he just felt like a third wheel. When he turned around, he saw Marius with two cups of coffee and smiled. Marius didn’t drink coffee much, he’d said once, but then they had spent so much time together, and despite the tea Combeferre now kept in his apartment, it seemed Marius had gotten the coffee bug from Combeferre. 

Silently, he took the cup from Marius, setting it on the balcony’s ledge, still staring out at Pairs. He should have at least thanked Marius, should have done more than just nod his head. He finished his smoke, leaning his forearms onto the ledge. Marius was standing with his back against the ledge, looking into Enjolras’s apartment. 

“You know what I just found out?” Marius said quietly. “I asked Enjolras when you and he met, and he said eight years ago. When I told him I had assumed you, he, and Courfeyrac had been friends since you were children, Feuilly laughed and Enjolras asked if he sounded Canadian.” 

Combeferre turned to look at Marius, but Marius was looking at the floor of the balcony above them. 

“I know so much about you. I know what essay of yours is due next, I know what you order at the cafe, and that you're trans and you hate Catholicism. I know you’re probably trying to change my political views and it’s probably working. I know you have a grudge against Frodo though I don’t know what the poor hobbit did to you. I even know you and Courfeyrac dated once. But I didn’t even know you were Canadian, I thought you just went to school in Canada.” It was then that Marius turned to look at Combeferre. “How can I know so much about you, but not know something as simple as that?” 

Combeferre didn’t know when the light in Enjolras’s apartment was turned off. He didn’t know how late it was, probably too late for coffee. But the balcony light was still on, giving off a soft yellow light that put Marius in sepa hues. He looked softer, his tie loosened, his shirt sleeves pushed up. Combeferre then, more than ever, wanted to kiss him. 

“I don’t talk about it.” Combeferre said simply. “I applied for citizenship last year.” 

Marius moved to actually turn more than just his head towards Combeferre, no longer leaning against the ledge. “You’ve been fighting for France this whole time, and you’re not a citizen, you can’t even vote. You’ve gone canvassing for politicians and-” Marius huffed shaking his head. 

“It’s a cause I believe in, an international cause. I’d do it wherever I am. I  _ have _ . I spent a year in Germany part of a group much like this. Obviously. I wasn’t a leader.” Marius laughed at that. 

“ _ Obviously, _ your German is horrible.” Combeferre smiled, turning his body so he was facing Marius. The laugh was still on Marius’s face, his eyes still bright. 

_ Now or never _ Combeferre thought, reaching up to cup Marius’s face. The laughter faded from his eyes, quickly replaced by a blush. Combeferre thought about how worried he was that this would change things, that whatever they had was unsustainable. But his thoughts were interrupted by Marius closing the distance. 

This kiss didn’t last nearly as long as Combeferre would have liked. Marius, it seemed kissed like he did everything else; all at once, in short bursts, and getting terribly shy afterwards. When Marius pulled back he was blushing, turning away from Combeferre. And no matter how much Combeferre wanted to tug the man back over to him and kiss him again, he let Marius have his space. 

“I read that when a cisgender person dates a transgender person they should have a conversation about, well about a lot of things.” Marius said blushing and looking at Combeferre’s coffee. 

“Are you dating a transgender person?” Combeferre asked. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. 

Marius looked up at Combeferre, his face like an open book where Combeferre could read nerves and hope at the same time. He reached for Marius’s hand, his heart only beating harder as Marius let the question remain unanswered. 

“All my friends think I am, and I have gone on quite a few dates with him.” Combeferre smiled, but Marius didn’t stop talking. “But I’m not, he’s not  _ just _ a transgender person He’s also a nerd, and stubborn, and cat dad. He’s an activist, and a philosopher, also apparently he’s Canadian, and not even French yet, but he’s a citizen of the world. And I- hope I didn’t offend him. I-”

Combeferre shook his head, pulling Marius close to him. “No, not really. However I  _ am _ French.” he teased grinning as Marius went even more red. “You’ve gotten much better these past months.” It was a testament to how far Marius had come since he’d first met the man that he only nodded. 

Combeferre turned them so he could look over Marius’s shoulder at Paris, finally taking up the coffee the younger man had brought him. “We’ll have that conversation later.” Combeferre mused watching as someone on a bike below them raced by. 

“Can I ask a question?” Combeferre had come to know that a question like that, coming from Marius, could mean anything. Perhaps it was in relation to what they had been talking about, but, he’d found out, that often it wasn’t. Marius could be looking for the answer to why America continued to use the imperial system, or what book they should read next. So Combeferre nodded, hoping that Marius didn’t want to have  _ that _ conversation right now. 

“Some of the ways that you can become a citizen faster include studying in France for just two years or  _ exceptional course of integration _ . Surely, all your work, not even just the canvassing, but all of it, all the work you do for communities all around Paris, count as an exceptional course of integration. And even if they didn’t, it only takes living in France for five years so- so why-” Marius’s question died off but before Combeferre could think to answer Marius started up again “Besides, all your education has been done in French. I can’t believe that Enjorlas or Courfeyrac don’t know these things. Courf and I took immigration law  _ together _ .” 

Combeferre sighed. He thought he would be glad to finally get to hold Marius like this, but Marius was asking hard questions. They didn’t have any easy answers, and they didn’t have canned answers, like when people asked if Combeferre had ever taught. 

“I did not move to France, not really. I came here as a student, wanting to see the world. I came to study, because much of my favorite continental philosophy has happened in France. My father and I are not on great terms, so it worked out well, the time difference was a perfect excuse to grow further and further away from him. Then I met Enjolras and-” Combeferre shrugged. 

“That still doesn’t explain why it took you eight years.” Marius said after Combeferre let the silence hang. 

“I didn’t want to for a long time. I always said I would go back to Canada, fix the problems there. Even still, I’ll have dual citizenship once the whole process is over. Enjolras always said we could just get married, he was so sure he’d never find anyone to love romantically.” 

“I used to think you and he were a couple.” Marius said and Combeferre was glad for the change of subject, glad to think of anything but the last text his father had sent him. A text telling him he was a traitor. “When Courfeyrac first brought me to a meeting, I saw these two beautiful men, as beautiful as righteous justice ought to be, with righteous logic and righteous philosophy. How could they not be together?” 

“You’re hardly the first person to think that. Enj and I wouldn’t work as a couple. We’re too similar, except when it comes to coffee and cigarettes.” Marius turned in Combeferre’s arms just enough to look at him. 

“But you both smoke like a chimney, and would probably die if you stopped drinking coffee.” Combeferre couldn’t help the soft smile on his lips. 

“Enjolras drinks his coffee half milk, cream, and sugar, but smokes Gauloises.” Marius squinted. 

“And you drink dark coffee but smoke a lighter cigarette.” Combeferre nodded, smiling as Marius turned around. 

“I didn’t know that either.” Combeferre heard Marius say as they fell into quiet, watching the Paris Streets. 


	4. Chapter 4

Combeferre was running late again, not too late, just a few minutes, even so, he was surprised to find Marius already at the cafe. Combeferre grinned and waved, buying their coffees before he sat down with Marius. 

“Geralt is autistic,” Combeferre said, setting Marius’s coffee in front of him. “This is not open for discussion.” He was still grinning.  _ Time of Contempt _ sat on the table next to his own coffee. It was not often that Combeferre came into these discussions guns blazing with an opinion he would not discuss. He didn’t feel a little bad about this one though. 

“I can see that,” Marius said, his smile was soft, more like he was amused than anything else. 

“He  _ is, _ ” Combeferre insisted, opening the book “When he and Yennifer go to the party, he’s complaining about his clothes and- and he’s just autistic. Besides, everyone is always saying Witchers don’t have feelings but they  _ do _ .” Combeferre looked up at Marius, looking just past him. “They have feelings Marius.”

“Of course they do,” Marius said and Combeferre felt heard, more heard than he had in a long while. “They’re human.” 

“Autistic humans.” Combeferre inisited again. 

“ _ All  _ of them?” Marius didn’t sound like he disagreed, he didn’t even sound that skeptical, so Combeferre shrugged. 

“Why not all of them? The folk story about changelings, children who’d been stolen and replaced might have just been explaining the existence of autistic children. The Witchers are basically just that.” 

Marius thought this over, looking down at the book between a few sips of coffee before he looked up at Combeferre almost shy. “Dandelion has ADHD.” 

Combeferre nodded flipping his book open to a passage where he’d had this same thought. He didn’t miss the way Marius’s shy smile turned into one more confident. 

“Dandelion definitely has ADHD.” At that Combeferre got a giant smile from Marius, and his heart swelled.  _ The Witcher _ was not his favorite book series, but it was his favorite book series to read with Marius. 

Combeferre didn’t think about how he walked into the meeting that day hand in hand with Marius. They were so caught up in talking about Geralt and Ciri that they missed the way the whole room went quiet. They missed the low whistle from Bahorel and the quiet  _ no fucking way _ from Jehan. They missed the way Bossuet dropped the mug he was holding and it broke on the ground, and Joly’s worry. 

Combeferre didn’t think about the kiss to Marius’s cheek as they parted ways. Not until he saw the way Courfeyrac was looking at him, and heard Grantaire’s  _ told you we should have put money on it _ behind him

They hadn’t meant to keep their relationship secret, Enjolras and Feuilly surely knew, after the way they had been unable to keep their hands off each other coming in off the balcony. But those two were more private than anyone else, Combeferre knew. Courfeyrac though, maybe Combeferre should have told him earlier. 

“We  _ will _ be talking after the meeting.” Courfeyrac whispered. “I want deets.” Combeferre felt blood rush to his face as he nodded. When he finally took his seat, Enjolras started the meeting, having to call for order more than a few times. Thankfully, he didn’t glare at Combeferre, in fact there was a small smile on his face when he finally got the group to listen. 

“Let's start with the minutes from the last meeting. Combeferre?” 

Combeferre looked up from his computer briefly to see Bahorel with his arm around Marius’s neck. Marius’s face was bright red. It was cute if nothing else. 

“Right, last meeting October twentieth, eight pm, Enjolras calls the meeting to order-” Combeferre started falling into the comfortable routine of the meeting, nearly forgetting everything that had happened before. Feuilly’s strike wasn’t going too well, the public putting pressure on the workers to go back to work. But they’d not yet lost hope. The concessions the school boards had made last year were being held up this school year. They were doing a book drive in order to send books to homes where children might not have many books. Combeferre smiled as Marius volunteered right away to help. 

They could not meet forever, and it ended with Jehan reminding everyone they were welcome to celebrate Samhain with him on the thirty first, “We’ll read  _ The Adventures of Nera _ ” before Bahorel pulled him out of the room. After he finished packing, Combeferre saw Marius standing in the back of the room, and he intended to go join the man as they walked to his place, but was stopped by Courfeyrac. 

“No, we’re talking. You can come too, Marius.” Courfeyrac said without looking back at Marius. Marius walked over to them looking like he’d been sent to the principal's office, knowing he’d done something wrong but not quite sure what it was he’d done wrong.

“Bahorel and Jehan always come in holding hands. I don’t see why this is such a big thing.” Marius said, coming to stand by Combeferre. He’d squared his shoulders, and looked almost like he was going to fight Courfeyrac. He might have kept talking if Courfeyrac hadn’t started laughing. 

“Bahorel and Jehan haven’t been denying the fact that they are dating for almost half a year.” Courfeyrac pointed out. 

“We haven’t-” Combeferre started but Courfeyrac butted in. 

“You have, vehemently and often.” Combeferre blushed but smiled taking Marius’s hand in his. “And Enjolras didn’t even look surprised, why didn’t Enjolras look surprised?”

“He’s never believed me.” Courfeyrac might have believed it but Marius had to speak at the same time. 

“We did kiss at his place.” If looks could kill the look Courfeyrac was giving them right then would have killed the both of them. 

“You two kissed? At Enjolras’s apartment? This would have been three weeks ago.” He turned to face Combeferre. “We meet up for homework every Friday and you didn’t think to mention that you and Marius  _ finally _ kissed?” 

“It was, I knew you would make a big deal about it. I just wanted to be comfortable in this relationship before I started spreading it around.” Combeferre was sure Courfeyrac would take  _ that _ as an answer, if only Marius hadn’t spoken up again. 

“If I had known that I wouldn’t have told Bahorel.” Marius whispered. “I-” 

Courfeyrac looked unhappy and Combeferre wondered if his best friend would ever talk to him again. 

“I didn’t want to start a spat between new lovers.” Courfeyrac said the unhappy look seemed to melt off, replaced by a small smile. “I just can’t believe  _ neither _ of you told me. I thought we were friends, Marius. We lived together.” 

“I thought Combeferre told you.” Marius said holding both his hands up forgetting he held Combeferre’s hand in his. 

“He should have, you’re right, this is not your fault, this is Combeferre’s fault.” Combeferre rolled his eyes, glad his best friend wasn’t actually upset with him. 

“I want to hear all the details on the way home.” Courfeyrac turned to Combeferre “And don’t try to drag the story out so you don’t have time to tell it, I’ll follow you home. I don’t care if I’m in the way of your  _ Harry Potter _ foreplay or whatever you nerds do before sex, I want the whole story.” 

Combeferre was about to point out that they had never even talked about  _ Harry Potter, _ much less used the story as foreplay, when Marius, for the third time that night, spoke when Combeferre meant to. “I’ve never even seen those movies.” 

“What a sorry excuse for a nerd you are, I’m sure Combeferre will fix that for you.” 

  
  


Marius was running late, which wasn’t too unusual. Combeferre had come to accept that sometimes his boyfriend would be late to their dates, the same way Marius had to come to accept that sometimes his boyfriend would take things literally. It was just the way they were. So Combeferre wasn’t annoyed, but he did wish his boyfriend would show up sooner rather than late. He desperately wanted to talk about the ending of  _ The Witcher _ . He could already see the conflict between the two of them. Combeferre happy Geralt had died a meaningless death for something he believed in, and Marius who wanted Geralt to die the hero. 

He’d gone ahead and gotten their coffee, though now he regretted it. Marius’s coffee might be cold by the time he got there, not that Marius had ever complained about cold coffee before. The thought made Combeferre shudder. He flipped his book open to read his favorite bits while he waited. He  _ could _ get his laptop out to do a bit of work, but that would mean accepting that Marius probably wouldn’t be here soon. 

Combeferre heard the gasp of the barista before he saw Marius had walked in. When Combeferre looked up he gasped too, dropping his book on the table to walk over to Marius. The man’s face was red, the area around his eye swollen. But Marius was grinning, and had clutched in his hand the final book of  _ The Witcher. _

“Combeferre! Wasn’t it just a brilliant series? Aren’t you glad we read it?” Marius asked, as if he didn’t see his boyfriend looking at him concerned, and also didn’t seem to notice that Combeferre had come to meet him halfway to the table and pull him into a hug. 

“Are you that sad about the ending?” Marius asked and Combeferre laughed, pulling back and cupping Marius’s face gently, more gentle than he’d ever been with the man. 

“What  _ happened? _ ” Combeferre asked. He couldn't imagine that Marius had gotten in a fight, but neither was he half as unlucky as Bousset. 

“Oh, did you not finish the book?” Marius looked a little crestfallen and Combeferre couldn’t help but laugh, tugging his boyfriend to the table and pushing his coffee cup into his hand. 

“We’ll talk about t _ he Witcher _ later. Please tell me what happened to your face.” Combeferre couldn't take his eyes off the sight of what would surely be a black eye in a few days time. 

“Oh,” Marius stopped looking in Combeferre’s direction and looked down at the coffee in his hands. Iit wasn’t the soft, cute shyness Combeferre had come to love, it was something else entirely. “He was just standing there on the corner of the street, spouting this vile rhetoric, what else was I supposed to do? He stopped talking to fight me and by the time it was broken up he decided to leave.” 

“You could have tried talking to him.” Combeferre said. Enjolras would be proud to hear it, but Combeferre wasn’t so sure. 

“People  _ were _ trying to talk to him but he had a megaphone and Courfeyrac said he left his speaker at home or else we would have just played clown music over him.” Marius looked up from his coffee and Combeferre recognized the look, it was as if he felt guilty. “I know you hate violence but-”

“But you had exhausted your other options.” Combeferre said. He didn’t quite believe it, and he knew Marius could tell he didn’t believe it, but it was all that really needed to be said. Marius was smiling, his shy smile. 

“Was he being a facsist?” Combeferre could think of more than a few times when he  _ had _ gotten into fights with fascists. Enjolras was of the belief that was the only way to deal with them. 

“No, it was- he was being horribly transphobic when we walked by.” Combeferre choked on the sip of coffee he’d taken, shaking his head. 

“You could have gotten really hurt Marius.” Combeferre said, reaching a hand for Marius’s. “You shouldn’t have-” 

“But if he was a Fascist it would have been okay? What’s the difference, maybe he  _ is _ a facist and Thursday is spread transphobia day and Friday he does white supremacy and- and he was spreading hate, hate that will come back to get  _ you. _ ” Marius said there were tears in his eyes and Combeferre sighed squeezing Marius’s hand. 

“Trans women specifically, trans-” But Marius interrupted. 

“Women of color are at more risk than you. I know that, but that doesn’t mean that transphobia is okay. He  _ was  _ hurting trans women too. I’m sorry I couldn’t talk him into not being transphobic, but I won’t feel bad about this.” 

Combeferre almost pulled back. Marius had  _ never _ spoken like that, not so defensively. Instead, Combeferre took a deep breath and nodded. “I don’t want you to feel bad about it. It was a good thing you did, putting yourself in danger like that.”  _ I just worry about you is all _ Combeferre didn’t say. Marius knew that, and it wouldn’t help. Apparently though, that was not good enough for Marius, and he pressed on. 

“I know, I know I’m not perfect. And I know we don’t see eye to eye all the time, but I am a good person Combeferre, I’m learning and I’m  _ trying _ .” 

“Marius-

Combeferre wasn’t sure what he was going to say, but it didn’t matter. Marius pushed his chair out from under the table, knocking over his coffee cup. Combeferre only just managed to move his book from getting spilled on. Marius though didn’t seem to notice at all as he turned and walked out. 

Combeferre sat at the table for just a moment staring at the puddle of coffee on the table. The Barista came over just a moment later, a rag in hand. 

“I can-” but they shook their head and Combeferre sighed, making sure to leave a heavy tip on his way out. 

Marius didn’t come to the meeting and Combeferre wasn’t sure if he was surprised or not. Courfeyrac kept sending him worried looks, Enjolras didn’t seem to notice at all. Combeferre was glad to keep it that way, taking minutes, and asking important questions of members who spoke up. 

The steel worker’s strike was still going, though Feuilly was sure they’d nearly won. Enjolras  _ did _ glare at him when Combeferre asked how many scabs they’d beat up. Feuilly glared as well “Five, in about as many weeks.” was the answer he’d gotten. He didn’t bother to add it to the minutes. 

When the meeting was finally done, Combeferre started putting his computer away. He’d upload the minutes to the groups website tonight when he got home. He would have plenty of time to do whatever he wanted, it seemed. He could even clean tonight. It had been a long time since he’d cleaned after a meeting. Lately, Marius would spend the night, he had to have his apartment clean  _ before  _ that. 

He was so consumed with thoughts of what he would do alone that night, that he hadn’t noticed Enjolras sending Feuilly home ahead of him, or the way Courfeyrac and Enjolras exchanged looks before sitting down in front of Combeferre. 

“Out with it.” 

Combeferre rolled his eyes at Courfeyrac “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Bull shit.” Enjolras cut in. He looked angry 

“I don’t know what happened. Marius has not missed a meeting since he broke up with Cosette. He’s a valuable member of this group, and if you drove him off-” 

“Enj-” Couft looked over at Enjolras, but Combeferre couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Maybe they were all right, maybe we should be together Enjolras, because apparently all we care about is  _ this _ . Apparently we’re ruthless even with those we care about. Do you wonder when you’ll drive Feuilly off?” 

Enjolras looked hurt but Combeferre could tell, before his best friend even opened his mouth, that he was going to say something he would regret later. It was only fair, Combeferre had already done that in this conversation. 

“Stop talking about Nate, I don’t know why you’re upset with  _ him _ when clearly you’re the one who’s having problems with your boyfriend. Not surprising - even  _ Courfeyrac _ broke up with you. He’s been in love with you since you two met.” 

“Enjolras!” Courfeyrac looked hurt, really hurt, Combeferre knew deep down he cared, that Enjorlas cared, and yet- 

“You would know all about that wouldn’t you? Why is it that you and Grantaire ended in such a spectacular disaster?” 

Courfeyrac slammed his hands down on the table, startling both Enjorlas and Combeferre to look at him. 

“Both of you, knock it off! You’re both going to go smoke a cigarette. Enjolras go out the front door, Combeferre out the side door. I expect you to be back here in twenty minutes.” Combeferre opened his mouth to tell Courfeyrac that it didn’t take twenty minutes to smoke a cigarette, but Courfeyrac waved him off. “I know as soon as you each get through the first one you’ll realize how horrible you both were and want to avoid talking about it and light another. So go, before I feel the need to smoke.” They knew Courfeyrac wouldn’t, he  _ didn’t  _ smoke, but still the threat worked and Combeferre and Enjolras walked out opposite doors. 

Combeferre regretted checking his phone as soon as he walked outside. 

**[From: Marius <3] ** im sorry about today

**[From: Marius <3]** i didnt mean what i said 

**[From: Marius <3] ** i know it comes from being insecure about our differing opinions 

**[From: Marius <3] ** ive heard you talk about how this stuff isnt an opinion that this is real life and you can’t have friends with different ideologies 

**[From: Marius <3] ** and if you cant have friends with different ideologies how can you have a boyfriend with a different ideology

**[From: Marius <3] ** but im learning everyday i spend with you 

**[From: Marius <3] ** with the whole group 

**[From: Marius <3] ** i know i hold my beliefs because I think itll keep my father close to me 

**[From: Marius <3]** surly you understand how hard it is to break with your parents beliefs 

**[From: Marius <3] ** or maybe not 

**[From: Marius <3]** im less and less my father everyday

**[From: Marius <3] ** i know youre in the meeting right now but maybe you can call after

**[From: Marius <3] ** or you can come over 

Combeferre took a breath, finishing one cigarette and realizing he’d not thought at all about Enjolras, or how he  _ was  _ sorry for what he’d said. He’d been absolutely horrible. He lit another and went to pocket his phone. Before he did though, the screen lit up with another text 

**[From: Marius <3]** maybe you need time

**[From: Marius <3] ** that makes sense 

**[From: Marius <3]** i told feuilly

**[From: Marius <3]** i hope thats okay 

**[From: Marius <3] ** i cant tell Courfeyrac 

**[From: Marius <3] ** obviously 

**[From: Marius <3] ** call or swing by when ever 

**[From: Marius <3]** i wont get much sleep tonight 

**[From: Marius <3]** take as much time as you need 

**[From: Marius <3]** it doesnt need to be tonight 

The texts were still coming in when Combeferre finished his second cigarette. Marius, it seemed, didn’t understand how to give someone space or time. But that was a problem for later. As he put his cigarette out with his foot, he hoped he would return to the small cafe back room last, that he wouldn’t have to sit there with Courfeyrac alone after what Enjolras had said. They’d always been good friends, they’d never let their break up get in the way of that. And Courfeyrac had never made Combeferre feel bad about it, even if the break up  _ was _ on him. 

“Come on Combeferre, it’s been twenty five minutes.” Courfeyrac had stuck his head out the door. 

“I’m coming, I was on my way.” Combeferre said. Courfeyrac just rolled his eyes 

“That’s what Enjolras said too.” Combeferre smiled, but before they made it back to the room, Combeferre grabbed Courfeyrac’s arm. 

“Are  _ you _ okay Courf?” As always, Combeferre’s best friend grinned up at him. 

“Enjorlas and I already spoke, if that’s what you’re asking.” Combeferre shook his head, that  _ wasn’t _ what he was asking. But Courfeyrac didn’t look like he wanted to talk about so Combeferre didn’t push, Enjolras’s words echoing in his head.  _ He’s been in love with you since you two met _ . He’d always known that was true, Courfeyrac wore his heart on his sleeve. He hadn’t thought about how it was  _ still _ true. 

“Don’t pity me Ferre.” Courfeyrac said, as if he could read Combeferre’s mind. “Come on, you need to go apologize to Enj.” Courfeyrac hooked his arm though Combeferre’s and walked with him back to the room. Enjorlas was already at the table, a coffee in front of him. Combeferre wondered where he got it, he could use a coffee right now. Like Marius, he didn’t think he was going to sleep that night. 

Combeferre couldn't meet Enjolras’s eyes when he was in a good mood, now he couldn't even pretend to, staring at the table in front of him. He didn’t know what to say. He and Enjolras got into fights, it happened more often than most people knew, but it was always about the best way to achieve some end. It had never been personal like what had just happened, Combeferre didn’t know what had really gotten to him to say such vile things, nor did he know what was going on in Enjorlas’s life that would have him say just as horrible things. 

“I got you this.” Enjorlas mumbled pushing the coffee in front of him towards Combeferre. It wasn’t an apology, but Combeferre smiled, taking the cup. It was a perfect cup of coffee. They sat in silence for a moment longer. Combeferre didn’t know what to say and he assumed Enjolras felt the same way. 

“Oh for fucks sake.” Courfeyrac said, but when Combeferre peaked out the corner of his eye he saw the man was smiling. “Just say you didn’t mean it, and then tell each other what is wrong.” 

“I know he didn’t mean it.” Combeferre said. 

“But that’s what makes it hurt the most.” Enjolras said. Combeferre looked up to see Enjolras with tears in his eyes. “We didn’t mean it. we just  _ wanted _ to hurt each other.” 

Combeferre felt horrible at that moment. The coffee in his mouth tasted burnt and he felt his own eyes fill with tears. “I- fuck, Enjolras.” Combeferre didn’t know  _ what _ to say. How could you come back from that? Enjolras was right, there was nothing else to it. They had both actively tried to hurt each other.  _ And it had worked _ . 

“I’m sorry Enjolras, I-” 

“I know you are Ferre.” He was smiling even as tears were running down his face. “I know you are, you don’t have to say it.” Combeferre frowned, but Enjolras didn’t give him a chance to say anything else. “And I forgive you, of course I do. I- will you forgive me?” 

Combeferre let out a shaky laugh but nodded. “Enjolras, of course, of course I forgive you.” He bit his lip “I- I’ll apologize to Feuilly too, but I am sorry for going after him and-” 

Enjorlas waved his hand “That’s between you and him. He might not forgive so easily though.” Combeferre nodded. “Do you want to talk about what happened with you and Marius now? I swear I won’t put the group before you this time. That was- I acted out of anger and-” 

“And you’ve already been forgiven.” 

They sat there quietly for a moment before Combeferre shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about it. I want to talk to you Enjolras. I'm so sorry, and Courf-” Combeferre turned to Courfeyrac who had stayed quite this whole time. Courfeyrac let out a small cry and both Enjolras and Combeferre leaned forward to comfort him. That, it seemed, was the release they were all looking for. It was going to be a long night, but they would be okay. 

Combeferre figured emotional conversations probably wiped everyone out. As he and Courfeyrac started on the walk home, Combeferre pulled out his phone. He had about ten more text messages. The last one only read:

**[From: Marius <3]** ill leave you alone now 

And Combeferre’s heart broke all over again. 

“What happened between you and Marius?” Courfeyrac asked. True to his word, Combeferre hadn’t mentioned Marius the whole time the three of them had spoken, not wanting to use his relationship problems as an excuse. 

“I implied I would have rather him not gotten into a fist fight, and he didn't take it too well. Apparently this is not the first time I’ve implied that he should be better or do things more my way.” Courfeyrac scoffed. 

“You  _ do _ do that you know - sometimes you have this superiority complex. It’s hard to argue with, hard to  _ deal  _ with.” Combeferre turned to his best friend. It was not the first time he’d heard this from Courf, it was part of what had broken them up. Marius  _ was _ trying to find himself, trying to make sense of what he believed and what his father’s memory compelled him to believe. It was hard to hear your friends call the kind of man your father was a piece of shit instead of a war hero. It was hard to have opposing points of view surrounding you while you were trying to understand what you believed in. Combeferre could understand why Marius had felt the way he felt.

“But he didn’t let me explain, he just walked off.” 

“He had gotten into a fist fight for  _ you _ earlier. You think Marius knows anything about fist fights? I’m surprised he made it out with just a black eye.” Courfeyrac turned Combeferre’s face so they were looking at each other. “And you know what he said when he got back to me? He said, ‘I’m glad Combeferre knows me, otherwise he would have hated me for sure.’ but he smiled like he was proud. This was the first time  _ he _ did something. He’s followed us to community events, he went to a strike with you, and did jail support for you even though he didn’t really know what he was doing, but this was  _ his _ first step. And I can imagine that you did not give him the reaction he was hoping for.” 

Combeferre wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Courfeyrac nodded. “Why don’t you go to him, I’m sure he’s blowing up your phone.” 

“I don’t want to leave you Courf, I-” 

“You and Enjolras are my best friends in the world, but that doesn’t mean you’re my only friends, or that I don’t have someone else to take care of me.” Combeferre opened his mouth to ask  _ who, _ but Courfeyrac just shook his head. “We aren’t ready to tell anyone yet, and unlike my friends I can keep a secret.” 

Combeferre pouted and Courfeyrac just laughed. “Go to Marius, or neither of you will sleep tonight.” 


	5. Chapter 5

It was a long walk to where Marius lived, long enough that Combeferre decided to just call an Uber. He was proud of himself for being able to get there, as he’d only been to Marius’s flat once, when they’d watched  _ The Fellowship _ . It was a good memory, one that warmed Combeferre as he took the steps three a time before he was knocking on Marius’s door. 

Marius looked even worse than he had in the cafe. Perhaps it was the bad lighting, but he’d also clearly been crying. Combeferre immediately reached for him, glad when Marius fell forward into his arms. 

“Oh Marius, my love, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I ever made you feel like that.” Combeferre mumbled, his hand coming up to cup the back of Marius’s head, running his fingers through his hair. “I’m proud of you, I am. You’re learning so much about yourself in a group of people who already know exactly what they believe.” 

“Which is the bare minimum and-” Combeferre shook his head. 

“No, we all have to grow and learn.” 

“And I move further left every day.” Mairus sounded almost hurt, and Combeferre wasn’t going to mention it was just that that gave Combeferre hope. “Don’t, don’t say anything, just keep holding me.” 

So Combeferre did. He held Marius in the door of his apartment, held him while he cried, and cried a little bit himself, though he would not burden Marius with that. Not tonight. They stood there for a long time before Combeferre looked down and saw a furry shape wrapping itself around Marius’s legs. 

“Marius, why is there a cat in your apartment?” Marius pulled away from the hug leaning down and scoping the cat up, letting Combeferre into the apartment, his face pushed into the cat’s fur. Combeferre followed Marius to his futon laid out in a bed, and perched himself on the end as Marius sat in the middle. 

“I missed you.” The cat looked mean, though seemed to be purring while Marius held it. “And I didn’t know what to do.” The cat had long shaggy fur, and looked the part of a tom cat. “I remembered you mentioned you used to volunteer at an animal shelter and I thought about how I love your cats and maybe if I had a cat of my own... I don’t know.” 

Combeferre smiled tentatively, holding his hand out to the cat. “Then why don’t you introduce us.”

Marius was grinning, though he winched when his eye crinkled up. “Her name is Minette.” Combeferre looked up from the cat to his boyfriend. 

“You named your cat-” 

“No I didn’t name her, but that’s her name I can’t change it.” Combeferre laughed nodding. He’d not changed the names of any of his adopted cats either, so he could hardly blame Marius. 

They sat quietly, Minette basking in the attention being given to her, before Marius spoke again. 

“How did the meeting go? Is Feuilly’s strike still-”

Combeferre nodded “He thinks they’re close to winning out though.”  _ They’ve only had to beat up five people _ Combeferre thought. He didn’t know when he would be able to catch Feuilly until it was over. The strike was taking up more of his time than when he worked. Still, he would have to apologize. 

“Something else happened. You’ve been off all night. Is it because I got a cat? Was that really weird? I mean, I know it was weird but-” 

“No, Enjolras and I got into a fight. We’re okay now but, we’ve never gotten into a fight like that.” 

“Because I-” Combeferre reached and took Marius’s hand. 

“Because  _ I _ let my problems out on him.” Combeferre said. “That’s not on you. It’s not up to you to keep up my relationship with my friends. That is not your burden.” Marius nodded and Combeferre pulled him close. 

“I can spend the night here if you’d like, I just need to ask Courf to stop by my place tomorrow morning and feed my little bastards.” Marius grinned, nodding. 

“Is this, do we need to have  _ that _ conversation?” He sounded shy, and while the thought of sex with Marius sounded wonderful almost any other day, tonight he just wanted to sleep. 

“No, not tonight. Besides, the next conversation I want to have is the one where we talk about  _ The Witcher _ . I want to hear all about how you wish Geralt had died a heroic death instead of dying almost for nothing.” 

“I liked it, I liked his death, it made sense. He denied taking a side the whole time and still died doing what was right.” Combeferre leaned forward to kiss Marius. 

“Tomorrow night, I’m spending the night with Courf and Enj. Maybe we can meet up Saturday for brunch and we can talk about it?” Marius nodded and grinned all but sitting on Combeferre’s lap. 

“I need to change, and then we should get some sleep.” Marius pouted but moved so Combeferre could get up. 

When Marius had fallen asleep and Combeferre was left staring at his ceiling, he realized that if Marius truly meant what he’d said about the end of  _ The Witcher, _ then it would be the first time they had ever really shared an opinion about a book. 

Combeferre had forgotten he had invited Marius over to watch the first  _ Harry Potter _ movies. He’d forgotten so spectacularly that he didn’t realize Marius was running late by over an hour, he didn’t even have the movies queued up. Instead, he was on his couch at 8pm streaming a Canadian Hockey game. 

It wasn’t until he was getting up to see who was at the door that he was met with a panting Marius, his hair a mess, wearing Combeferre’s University of Montreal hoodie. 

“I’m so sorry, I was working on a case for-for a class, I lost track of time and, I forgot a little bit too I-” 

Combeferre stood there staring at Marius for a beat before he remembered what it was they had planned on doing. He took Marius’s hand and smiled, pulling him into his apartment with a kiss on his cheek. 

“It’s okay, I forgot too. Sit down and we can get the movies queue up.” But when Marius sat down he stopped Combeferre from going to his computer. 

“I didn’t know you watched ice hockey.” 

“I  _ am _ Canadian.” Combeferre said, though he wasn’t much of a hockey fan any more. He’d been homesick and it just so happened his home team was playing their biggest rival that night. He could remember when he’d spent the whole week before a Habs-Bruin match up excited for the game, but now he didn’t think about it unless he missed home. 

“Yeah, which is why you say things like  _ à cause que _ but I didn’t know you watched  _ ice hockey _ .” 

Marius pulled Combeferre back to the couch as if he intended to watch the game. “Stop saying  _ ice hockey _ , and I don’t watch it, not really, it was just on and I miss home.” 

Marius looked up at Combeferre curiously as he settled into Combeferre’s lap, apparently they would be watching the hockey game. “You  _ are _ home, you’re going to be a French citizen soon.” Combeferre rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Marius. 

“ _ Duel  _ citizen.” Combeferre reminded him, “and Montreal will always be home.” 

Marius shifted in Combeferre’s lap turning so he was straddling Combeferre. “Do you ever go back? I’d like to see Montreal.”

Combeferre’s heart leapt at the thought of Marius in Montreal, showing him all the “must-see” sights, but then taking Marius to all of his favorite places growing up, walking through campus and getting coffee at The Second Cup cafe. He couldn’t help but lean forward and kiss Marius. 

“Maybe someday.” Combeferre said. He didn’t mention his father would hate to find out Combeferre had a boyfriend. As if he could stomach his child being trans, but being gay was taking it a step too far. His stepmother had all but told Combeferre he no longer had a place in their house when he’d first moved to Paris. “And then I wouldn’t be the one with the funny accent hmm.” 

“Teach me about ice hockey then,” Marius said squirming around so he faced the TV. “did you ever play? Do they really beat each other up? Wait, why did they stop playing?”

Combeferre laughed, tightening his arms around Marius again. Marius took to new subjects like a fish to water, though he knew Marius would hardly let him answer one question before he asked the next. There was also little guarantee that the next question would be related to the one before it. 

“I don’t think your accent is funny.” Marius said, while Combeferre had gotten up to make them popcorn in the first intermission. “I think it’s attractive.” 

“You didn’t know me when I first moved here.” Combeferre said, hooking his chin over Marius’ shoulder. “I’m sure my accent was much worse back then.” 

“Maybe, I’d still find it attractive though.” Marius insisted. Combeferre grinned, pushing his face into Marius’s neck.

“You’re biased.” Combeferre said. Marius laughed and Combeferre wondered if it was too soon to ask him to move in. He was sure Minette would get along with his cats - what really was the difference between five and six cats? Besides, Marius already had a drawer in his dresser, and a toothbrush on his sink. 

It was a chilly day, and Marius had forgotten his hat. Well, Combeferre had called it chilly, Marius glared and called it cold. His nose and ears were red and it would be cute if Combeferre didn’t know Marius was miserable. 

“Come here.” Combeferre tugged on Marius’s hand to stop him walking. They’d met up for coffee as usual before heading to the meeting, but today they were running a little late. 

“We’re going to be late and Enjolras will  _ glare _ at us.” Marius protested but Combeferre rolled his eyes. There wasn’t time to tell Marius that they weren't going to be  _ that _ late. Instead he took his own hat off, knowing he had horrible hat hair but accepting it as fact, and pulling the toque over Marius’s ears. 

“There.” Combeferre kissed Marius’s nose, smiling. 

They didn’t take two steps before someone slammed their shoulder into Marius, knocking him on his back. Combeferre was ready to let it slide- it was  _ probably _ an accident. But then the man spat next to Marius and mumbled a few worlds Combeferre hoped he’d heard incorrectly. 

“Excuse you?” Combeferre held a hand out to help Marius up, but he couldn't take his eyes off the man who’d knocked over Marius. 

“Ferre,” Marius whispered, tugging on Combeferre’s hand “It’s gonna be fine, come on, we’re gonna be late.” 

“You heard what I said.” The man turned, squaring up. “What are you gonna do about it.” 

Combefere was not aware of dropping Marius’s hand, he didn’t think about taking a step towards the man, or making a fist. He didn’t hear Marius’s gasp or notice the way the man looked almost shocked. 

He  _ did _ feel the impact of his fist with the other man’s face. Watched as the other man fell. Heard Marius shout his name and tug at his arm. 

He wasn’t sure who was more surprised, Marius or himself. He didn’t have time to think about it before Marius had his face in his hands, big tears in his eyes. They stood like that for too long.They were already late, but Combeferre couldn’t move, couldn't care if the man was still on the sidewalk or if he’d moved. All he could do was move his own hands to cup Marius’s face, to use his thumb to wipe away the tears. He gasped when he realized how bad his hand hurt. 

“What happened to talking?” Marius whispered almost smiling.

“He hurt you.” Combeferre whispered back, leaning his forehead on Marius’ and taking a deep breath. He  _ wanted _ to smoke, but Marius didn’t like hanging around when Combeferre smoked and he  _ really _ didn’t want to let go of Marius right then. 

“I know you’ve seen Enjolras get hurt.” Marius said softly, as if Combeferre was the one who needed comfort right now and not Marius who had been shoved and spat at. 

“Sure, but I can’t punch a police officer for tear gassing my best friend, even if I wasn’t in the same position. But we  _ know _ that’s what’s going to happen.” 

Marius shook his head, pulling back just a bit. “We need to go, we're gonna be really late.” He covered Combeferre’s hand with his own. “And I think you need to have Joly look at your hand.” 

“I really don’t want to go to the meeting now.” Combeferre mumbled but he straightened up holding his left hand out for Marius. “Are  _ you _ okay? You did get knocked down, it looked like you fell pretty hard.” 

“I’m perfectly fine, my ears are even warm now.” Marius was smiling which was really all Combeferre could ask for at that moment. “Thank you, by the way.” 

“Can’t have you so cold you’re gumpy.” Combeferre teased. “Even if it  _ isn’t _ that cold.” 

Marius leaned his shoulder into Combeferre. “We can’t all be born with ice in our veins or whatever.” Combeferre stifled his laugh in Marius’s shoulder. 

They did end up showing up late. They were not nearly as embarrassed as they were last time. Marius only blushed a little, and Combeferre smiled guiltily. Part of that was probably the fact that they were not nearly as late. But part of it, Combeferre thought, was the fact that he was able to squeeze Marius’s hand before he walked to his seat. 

“Sorry we’re late, we ran into a homophobe.” 

“Literally.” Marius added headed back to his seat. 

Combeferre waved off the rush of questions. “We’ll talk about it after the meeting.” 

The meeting seemed to last forever, and the pain in Combeferre’s hand seemed to pulse harder the longer the meeting went on. Finally, Enjolras adjourned the meeting. Combeferre was glad to see most of the group flocked to Marius to hear  _ his _ telling of the story. It was Enjolras and Courfeyrac who came over to Combeferre. 

“Are you okay?” Enjolras asked and Combeferre held up his hand. 

“I don’t  _ think _ it’s broken.” 

Before either of his friends could answer though, there was shouting from the other side of the room. 

“He did not!” 

“Not  _ our _ Combeferre.” 

“I don’t believe it.” 

“I didn’t think he knew  _ how _ to punch someone.” 

“Don’t be silly, Marius told us he used to play ice hockey remember.” 

“Is he okay?” 

Enjolras was grinning as Joly hurried over to where they were, leaning his cane against the table. “Are you okay Combeferre?” 

Combeferre offered up his hand. “I don’t think it’s broken. It hurts though.” He let Joly poke and prod at his hand before telling him he  _ really should _ get it checked out. But he was smiling as he returned to Marius and the others. 

“Now, tell us what happened.” 

So Combeferre did, as best as he remembered, rolling his eyes at his friend’s smiles. He knew what they were thinking, and he would deny that his violence had actually  _ helped _ anything. At best the man would always hate gay people, but be weary of them. Or maybe he would attack the next queer person he saw, more than he did to Marius. His action had not helped at all. 

He was explaining what had happened for the second time (because Courfeyrac simply could not believe it actually happened) when Marius came over. 

“Joly said you were going to get your hand checked out. I’ll go with you if you want.” Marius looked more nervous than he had coming in late, and Combeferre wondered if he really was that nervous around Enjolras. Maybe they  _ should _ double date with Enj and Feuilly, just to show their leader wasn’t  _ that _ scary. 

“No, he said I should get it checked out and I said sure.” But Marius’s face fell even more at that. “Okay fine,  _ fine _ I’ll go right now, at nine thirty at night. Even though this clearly isn’t an emergency.” 

“Tomorrow you have classes all day, then you volunteer until finally you spend the evening with Courf. When was the last time he missed a homework date with you Courf?” Enjolras asked. 

“Never, and I’d be very sad if he missed one because he wouldn't go get his probably broken hand checked out sooner rather than later.” 

“And I’m sure Marius would be horribly sad if Combeferre were in pain for longer than necessary. Especially if he went all of tonight and then all of tomorrow before he got his hand checked out.” Enjolras said and Combeferre could have smacked his best friend, if his hand didn’t hurt so bad. 

“Fine!” Combeferre said before Marius could say anything. “Fine, I’ll go. I’m going right now. Come on Marius.” 

Combeferre didn’t miss the smug look on his best friends’ face as he left the Musian, uninjured hand tightly wrapped around Marius’.

In the end, he’d only fractured his finger and there wasn’t much to be done but put his right ring finger in a split. He huffed at being told it would say on for at least three weeks, thinking about all the typing he had to do in the meantime. Finals were just around the corner. It seemed like he had as much to write himself as he did to grade. 

“You’ll stick around tonight, right?” Combeferre asked as they walked out of the clinic. 

“It’s Thursday night, I’m sure Feuilly has already been by to feed my cat.” 

_ Wouldn’t it be easier _ Combeferre thought,  _ If your cat lived with all my cats _ , but he didn’t say it. Instead, he squeezed Marius’s hand, hoping the walk home wasn’t too cold for his boyfriend. 

  
Marius looked terribly nervous, his hand sweating where Combeferre held it. Combeferre wasn’t sure what exactly it was that was making his boyfriend nervous. He’d come to almost every meeting, and hung out with some of the guys afterwards. He wasn’t sure how this was different. Still, he slowed their walk before knocking on Jehan’s door. 

“What’s wrong?” Combeferre asked, pulling his boyfriend into his side. “It won’t get too crazy, and if it does, well, they’ve never said anything to me about leaving early.” 

Marius shrugged looking anywhere but at Combeferre. Combeferre sighed, he couldn't help if he didn’t know what was wrong, but he could hardly say that to Marius. Instead he rubbed his thumb over the back of Marius’s hand. 

“I’ve just never gone to a Yule party before.” Was Marius’s answer, Combeferre knew it wasn’t what was actually bugging him, but he’d play along if that’s what Marius wanted. 

“Oh, Jehan won’t expect you to know much about Yule or anything. He’s just having a friendly get together. Ask him about some of the plants he’s using to decorate, they all have important meanings.” Marius nodded, and leaned into Combeferre’s side more heavily. 

“And you’re sure he wants me here?” Marius asked, so quiet Combeferre almost missed it. But now, it all made sense. He wasn’t worried about not knowing what was coming, he was worried he wasn’t really part of the group. 

“He invited everyone at our last meeting, didn’t he?” Marius nodded, but still looked like he wasn’t sure. Combeferre got that, he could empathize with not being sure about certain nuances in a situation like that. Like maybe there was an undertone or context text he didn’t get, or he was missing. 

“You hang out with Jehan all the time before meetings.” Combeferre pointed out. “He didn't mention this at all then?” Marius shrugged and Combeferre wished he could just sit Marius down in front of the whole group and have them tell him how much they needed him, cared about him. Even if he could do that, he wasn’t sure it would help. 

“It’s gonna be fun, but we don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” Combeferre said. “I promise you were invited, that we all want you there -Jehan and everyone else. But if you don’t want to go-” Combeferre left the sentence hanging.  _ He _ wanted to go, wanted to hang out with his friends in a world away from their work from their activism. Enjolras was barred from talk of work at these get togethers, and everyone else just followed suit. 

“I don’t want you to miss it.” Marius mumbled. 

“I’ll take you home first if you really want to go home. But, I don’t think you should spend the night alone while the rest of us are hanging out. You’re part of the group, you pay dues and everything.” Combeferre pointed out. “They’ll all miss you if you aren’t there. I swear.” 

Combeferre watched as Marius thought it over. The younger man bit his lip before looking in the direction of Jehan’s apartment and nodding. “Okay, okay yeah.” Combeferre knew he was grinning when he kissed Marius before they started walking again.

It was nice to walk into Jehan’s apartment holding Marius’s hand. It was nice to have been expected to come together. It was nice that they were a  _ thing _ now, that they  _ could _ hold hands after what seemed like months and months of build up. Combeferre couldn’t keep the smile off his face as they made the rounds saying hi to everyone. 

“Do you want anything to drink?” Combeferre asked, letting go of Marius’s hand. His boyfriend gave a small head shake, so Combeferre kissed his cheek. “I’ll be right back.” 

Combeferre met Enjolras at the fridge, curiously, he was alone. 

“Where’s Feuilly?” Combeferre asked, realizing he’d not seen the other man. He was usually with Bahorel if not Enjolras. Enjolras shook his head, nursing a beer, leaned against the counter. 

“He was so exhausted when I went to pick him up. I told him to go to sleep.” Enjolras sighed, closing his eyes. Combeferre was going to push, ask if he could help, if  _ any _ of them could help, but Enjolras was clearly done talking about his boyfriend Combeferre couldn’t understand that - he wanted to do nothing but talk about Marius. Enjolras changed the subject. 

“Did you get all those papers graded? I know finals suck for you, what with taking classes and teaching them at the same time.” If Courfeyrac were there he wouldn't have let Enjolras get away with changing the subject, not when it was clearly bothering him. But Courfeyrac was doing body shots with Bousset and Bahorel and it had never been Combeferre’s place. 

“Yeah finally. You know, when they said my finger was going to be in splint for three weeks I didn’t think they  _ actually _ meant three weeks.” Enjolras rolled his eyes, but just like it wasn’t Combeferre’s place to chastise Enjolras for not talking about his feelings, it wasn’t Enjolras’s place to make sure Combeferre wasn’t being just a little self destructive. 

“Next semester is your last right?” Enjolras asked and a small bit of dread found itself at home in Combeferre’s stomach. He’d been working very hard to ignore that fact. Enjolras didn’t seem to notice though. “Have you found a job?” 

“I have a few positions I’m interviewing for. it’s hard. I’ve had to tell the youth center I can’t come in and-” He sighed. “I won’t have a job at the beginning of the school year if that’s what you’re asking.” 

Enjolras smiled, patting Combeferre’s arm. He knew what they were both thinking. They were hardly the richest people in the world. But they came from generational wealth and Combeferre could take a year off looking for a job, volunteering, and working for the Amis. It was a privilege that they were both still coming to terms with. 

“And on the naturalization front?” Enjolras asked. Combeferre didn’t think he could feel more dread, but his best friend had managed to hit on the two most terrifying things in his life at the moment. 

“My interview is in a few months. I won’t know officially if citizenship is granted for months after that.” He’d said much the same thing over and over to the people he worked and studied with. Certainly Enjolras deserved a better answer, but Combeferre couldn’t think of anything else to say. 

“You know you’re going to pass with flying colors right?” Combeferre only shrugged, finally reaching into the fridge to pull out a beer, before mirroring Enjolras, looking out on to their friends. 

“Really, Ferre, you’ve been here for eight years. You’ve never spoken anything but French in your life, your English is almost as bad as Joly’s, you have a degree from a French university and you’ll have another soon. You’ve done nothing but volunteer and put money into your local communities. You’re a model French citizen.” 

Combeferre scowled, he could almost hear Enjolras rolling his eyes. “Yes I know, the fact that you’re a model French citizen shouldn’t hold so much weight. I know we shouldn’t only be looking for rich philosophers to fill our ranks. But that’s who you are, and quite frankly I’m sick of you moping about not being able to vote. You don’t even  _ like _ democracy,” Enjolras held up his hand “yes I know, all avenues of change are good.” 

“I read about someone who was told they have a horrible accent.” Combeferre said. “Their interview went horribly even though they’ve been living in France for three years.” 

“And you’ve been here for eight, Ferre, you’re gonna do great.” He pointed out into the party with his beer bottle. “But it looks like your boyfriend might want you to rescue him.” 

Looking where Enjolras pointed, Combeferre could see Enjolras was right. Mairus was sitting next to Grantaire, bright red. Courfeyrac had a bowl of lime slices and salt in his hands, Grantaire a bottle of tequila. 

“Thanks Enj.” Combeferre muttered, setting his beer next to Enjolras and hurrying to Marius’s side. 

“Combeferre! I’m so glad you showed up.” Grantaire was grinning. He wasn’t drunk, that much was clear, but Combeferre couldn’t tell if he was high or not. “Marius couldn’t decide if he wanted a shot or not.” 

Marius mumbled something that Combeferre thought sounded a whole lot like  _ not off you.  _ He reached down and squeezed Marius’s hand. “I didn’t know you drank tequila.” 

Marius shrugged and Combeferre shook his head. “Wait here, I have a better idea.” He winked at Grantaire and Courfeyrac to hopefully keep them off of Marius’s case while he was gone. 

“Bahorel, I need a fireball shot.” Bahorel was pulled out of his game of Mario Kart but grinned. 

“Marius is one lucky bastard.” Bahorel passed his controller to Joly, fixing Combeferre a shot. “And if I wanted a shot?” He gave Combeferre a look, to which Combeferre could only roll his eyes. 

“Then there are plenty of people here that would be willing to indulge you.” Bahorel, for as large as he was, was great at pouting. 

“But it’s  _ your _ party trick.” Combeferre rolled his eyes, taking the glass from Bahorel. 

“It’s hardly a trick. Thank you for the shot.” 

It was clear that by the time Combeferre had gotten back to Marius and the others, they had realized what it was Combeferre had in mind. Marius however, looked about as nervous as he was before they had showed up. 

“I’d have offered to help with the body shot but I really don’t want a sticky chest.” Combeferre said. He knew Courfeyrac was probably rolling his eyes, he hardly ever passed up an opportunity to take off his shirt. This was for the greater good though - keeping Marius comfortable. “Besides, tequila is disgusting.” 

“Because fireball isn’t.” Grantaire muttered. 

“Here Ferre, give me your phone.” Courf said, holding his hand out, Combeferre didn’t have a chance to ask why. “I know you’ll want a video of this. Besides, if Marius faints I want to have it filmed.” 

Combeferre could have smacked Courfeyrac just then. Marius went back to looking nervous. “Why am I going to faint? Why does everyone know what’s going on except me?” 

“You’re not going to faint, Fey is just being dramatic. Come here.” Combeferre held his hands out for Marius. Marius walked the few steps over to Combeferre and took his hands. 

“I’m going to put the shot in my mouth and crouch down, put your mouth over the shot glass and because I’m taller than you, when I stand up the drink will end up in your mouth, okay?” Marius looked skeptical, which was the opposite of what Combeferre wanted. “You don’t have to, if you don’t want fireball or if you don’t want to drink at all-” but Marius shook his head. 

“I do want to.” Marius said moving so he was chest to chest with Combeferre. That was all the encouragement Combeferre needed, putting the shot glass in his mouth and cupping Marius’s face as he crouched down. When Marius put his lips around the shot glass as well, Combeferre stood up, leaning over Marius so the drink fell into his mouth. He stayed like that, perhaps a beat longer than necessary before pulling back taking the shot glass with him. 

“I can see what Fey meant.” Marius said leaning into Combeferre’s space. Combeferre was more than happy to wrap his arms around Marius. “Did you want a shot?” 

“I was drinking in the kitchen with Enjolras.” Combeferre said, “My party days are behind me.” 

“To the detriment of us all.” Courfeyrac said, handing Combeferre his phone back. “Unless-” Combeferre saw Marius’s face screw up at the idea so he shook his head. 

“The number of shots you’ve drank like that Fey, you don’t need another one.” 

“I’m going to go smoke.” Grantaire said, Combeferre wasn’t sure when he’d relinquished the tequila. “I’ll share, in the spirit of Yule or whatever.” 

Marius started to pull away but Combeferre kept him held tight. “Thank you R, but I’ll pass tonight.” 

“You’ve not smoked all night.” Marius whispered, Combeferre didn’t need to tell him he was well aware of that fact, but if Grantaire was going to commandeer the patio he’d wait. 

“Weed, Pontmercy.” Grantaire said, waving a blunt. Courfeyrac also declined. 

“You can go if you want.” Combeferre said loosening his grip on Marius just in case Marius did want to go. But Marius shook his head, his face screwed up again. 

“Don’t knock it till you try it.” Grantaire said walking over to the group playing Mario Kart. 

Eventually, Enjolras left the kitchen, sitting next to Combeferre and Marius watching their friends yell about who was cheating. Combeferre tried to encourage Marius to get involved. Combeferre knew Marius had hung out with all their friends individually, and had played Mario Kart with most of them, but he didn’t leave Combeferre’s side. Combeferre wasn’t complaining, but he worried what it might mean; that somehow, surrounded by friends he felt like he didn’t belong. 

The longer the evening went on, the more rowdy the group got. Combeferre was sure they would be getting a noise complaint soon. It was an argument between Bahorel and Jehan that ended the party. 

“No politics at parties!” Bahorel’s voice boomed over the rest of the group. Everyone quieted. Bahorel often was loud, but he hardly ever shouted, and almost never at Jehan. 

“The personal  _ is _ political.” Jehan’s voice could just be heard through the closed door of his room. 

“Don’t quote second wave feminism at me.” 

“Why? Remind you of someone?” 

Marius looked up at Combeferre and he could tell the younger man was thinking the same thing. It wasn’t a secret that Bahorel had a giant crush on Feuilly, or that Feuilly’s ideological journey had begun with feminist authors of the seventies. 

“I think it’s time for us to take our leave!” Courfeyrac said loud enough so that they could not hear Bahorel’s response, and so that Bahorel and Jehan might hear that they were leaving. 

“I’m still sober enough to drive,” Enjolras said, Joly added his car and soon enough everyone was in a car headed home with the promise to come over the next day  _ bright and early _ to help clean up. 

“Marius, am I taking you to your place, or are you gonna spend the night with Combeferre?” Enjolras asked after they had dropped off Courfeyrac. Combeferre smiled at Marius when he looked over. 

“I’ll uhh, I’ll stay with Combeferre, it’s easier for everyone that way.” 

Combeferre thought Marius might have missed Enjolras's smile, but Combeferre didn’t.

“Text Feuilly tonight, I’m sure he’ll be glad to stop by your place and feed your cat before he goes to work.” Combeferre only barely held in his sigh. Thinking  _ again _ about how he wished there was no need for that, for any of it. It was still too early to be thinking about Marius coming to live with him. Far too early. 


	6. Chapter 6

“I can’t move in with you! I can’t come close to paying rent.” Combeferre heard as he and Marius pushed open the door to the back room of the Musain. They were earlier than they usually were. And, it seemed, earlier than Feuilly at least expected them to be as well. 

“You can’t even pay rent where you live. Besides,  _ I _ don’t pay rent, my parents do. Please Feuilly, the strike-” 

Marius seemed to shrink behind Combeferre. They had walked into this conversation uninvited and neither Enjolras nor Feuilly had heard them, too engrossed in what they were talking about. 

“ _ Don’t _ talk to me about the strike, Enjolras. We are not going back to work, we are not putting ourselves back in danger. Not that  _ you _ would understand.” Combeferre watched as Enjolras momentarily looked hurt. He knew how hard Enjolras worked to make sure he never spoke out of turn, to elevate and support those struggles he could not understand. And Combeferre’s heart broke to hear and see it thrown in his best friend’s face. He squeezed Marius’s hand.  _ Everything is a class conflict to Enjolras, _ Combeferre thought,  _ even his arguments with his boyfriend.  _

Enjolras sighed, the hurt look gone replaced by a look or resolve. “You’re right. I don’t understand, I’ve never had to strike, I've never had unsafe work conditions.” 

“Pretty hard to do when your work is sitting around in a library.” Feuilly muttered. Combeferre sighed; he and Marius should leave, or at least let the other two know they were there. 

“It is, but I want to help, Nadir. You won’t let me donate to your strike fund - hell, you won’t let  _ any _ of us donate to the strike fund or your union. You’re running out of money, and the strike is dragging on longer than you thought it would. Please let us help.” 

Feuilly was quiet for a long time before he pulled Enjolras into a hug. Combeferre was going to clear his throat, let his friends know they weren’t alone, but Marius took a few steps forward, clearing his own throat.

“What if we had a bake sale? The Amis could donate all the baking supplies. We could even do a lot of the baking. In addition to donating baking supplies,” Marius bit his lip, looking back at Combeferre for just a moment as if gathering strength before he continued. “The group could take up a collection from its members. We do that all the time for all sorts of unions. Because at the end of the day most of us, almost all of us, have no idea what it’s like. We read theory, and listen to those who  _ do _ know, but we don’t  _ get it _ . So we help in the best way we can, with our pocket books.” 

Combeferre was sure he was grinning like the proud boyfriend he was. He met Enjolras’s eyes over their boyfriends’ heads and he too was smiling. Feuilly closed the distance between himself and Marius, first shaking his hand and then pulling him into a hug, before throwing an arm around his shoulder and dragging him to a table in the corner of the room. 

“It looks like Marius has his first project to lead.” Enjolras said, coming to stand next to Combeferre. 

“That might have been the hottest thing he’s ever done.” Combeferre mumbled watching as Feuilly and Marius had their heads bent over Feuilly’s phone. 

“Hotter than speaking Klingon in bed?” Enjolras asked, throwing his own arm over Combeferre’s shoulder. Combeferre rolled his eyes. 

“Neither of us speak Klingon. I don’t even know if he’s ever watched Star Trek.” Enjolras laughed. 

“Dothraki then.” 

Combeferre scowled “Why do I keep you around?” 

Enjolras was still laughing as the rest of the group filed in. 

Usually, Marius and Feuilly were left sitting in the back of the room waiting for Enjolras and Combeferre to get done talking after a meeting before they all headed home. Tonight the tables had flipped. Combeferre was sitting at the front of the room, talking about school work as Marius and Feuilly had put their heads together again. 

Eventually the two stood up, Feuilly going to shake Marius’s hand but Marius pulled Feuilly into a hug. Enjolras and Combeferre were on their feet ready to go home. Combeferre couldn’t stop the grin as he took Marius’s hand. They said goodbye to Enjolras and Feuilly as they went their separate directions.

Combeferre was sure that Marius would want to talk about his plans with Feuilly, and would want a little bit of help in organizing the bake sale. Combeferre was more than happy to give him any help or advice he wanted, even just an ear to listen. But right now all he could think about was the way Marius had taken hold of an idea, and had made such a good case for it. How he’d spoken so well about the issue at hand. How he’d acknowledged privilege he had even if he chose not to use it. They didn’t make it ten steps from the door of the Musian before Combeferre was backing Marius up against the wall, pressing a hot kiss to his mouth. 

“Gods Marius.” Combeferre whispered. “That was-” He knew he was being far too handsy for being in public, even if it was almost ten in the evening. His hands pulled at Marius’s shirt to untuck it, wanting to  _ touch _ his boyfriend. 

“Wait, wait Combeferre, Antoine wait.” Marius was pulling back as far as the wall would let him. Combeferre felt his heart drop at the use of his first name, he took a step back hands up. 

“Just, we need to talk about our boundaries and  _ stuff. _ ” Marius looked about as embarrassed as Combeferre felt unsettled. 

“ _ And stuff?” _ Combeferre asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Even years after top surgery, old habits die hard when his gender identity was brought to the forefront

“Condoms and stuff. Also well, what is this all about?” The embarrassment was slowly being replaced with shyness and Combeferre felt bad for his brief outburst. 

“You said  _ and stuff _ again.” Combeferre reached a hand out for Marius’s “Let’s go home and talk about it?”

Marius took Combeferre’s hand with a small smile, they walked quietly, though Combeferre could still feel his heart thumping in his ears. They’d spent whole afternoons on one couch or another making out like teenagers. But Marius was right,  _ this  _ was different. 

“Can I ask just one question?” Combeferre kept his groan to himself as he finished his keys out of his pocket. 

“That  _ is _ a question.” He pointed out as he led them into his apartment. He reminded himself whatever Marius might ask it was coming with the best inventions, that he’d probably never dated a trans person before. If all his information came from  _ Cosmopolitan  _ then it was going to be a long awkward night but Marius had a good heart. 

“You weren’t  _ waiting _ for something like this before we-” Marius waved his hand at his untucked shirt “were you? It’s not that I’m ideologically pure now is it?” 

It was that moment that Combeferre remembered what Courfeyrac had told him what felt like forever ago. That Combeferre had a bit of a superiority complex that he’d never really let go. He thought about Marius's texts the night he’d walked out of their coffee date, how his boyfriend was insecure in this relationship because of their differences in ideology. And he thought about how this might look to Marius. His gender identity took a back seat quickly. 

“ _ No one _ is ideologically pure.” Combefferre said pulling Marius into his bedroom, shooing cats out so they could sit on the bed in peace. “I’m very proud of you for taking initiative, for setting up an event for a cause you believe in. I’m proud of you for finding a way to help a friend who is too stubborn to take help from his boyfriend.” Combeferre pulled Marius into his lap. Conversations like this were probably supposed to be had face to face, not back to chest. But Combeferre didn’t care, not really. It wasn’t like they would make eye contact with each other anyways. 

“I know you have a good heart Marius, and you always say what you genuinely believe. You’ve been open to learning since your first meeting with us, and I admire that. Not many people are.” 

Marius scoffed leaning into Combeferre’s chest. “Not you, you just- _ know _ everything.” Combeferre laughed. 

“Me? I was pro-life until I met Enjolras. I was only a year younger than you when I changed my mind.” Marius shook his head as if he didn’t believe him. “I was so ashamed of my beliefs I didn’t  _ say _ anything about them, I just held them quietly, so sure I was right and that eventually my time would come to tell everyone how horrible they were being.” 

“What changed?” Marius asked quietly. 

“Enjolras punched me in the face. And then lectured me before he’d give me ice.” Combeferre smiled, that had been the beginning of their friendship in truth. Combeferre did his best to keep from making friends like that anymore. 

“And you still think violence doesn’t help anything?” 

“I would have listened to his reasoning. He talked about reproductive rights in the frame of transgender rights. No one else had ever done that. I had not even considered it. It took him talking  _ to me _ and  _ about me  _ to get my head on straight.” he shook his head. “The punch might have helped a little too though.” 

Marius didn’t have anything to say to that, and they sat there in the quiet for a long time, Marius picking at a loose thread on the bed spread. Combeferre had no idea what Marius might be thinking. Even after that confrontation it took Combeferre a long time to come around to where he was now, so he let Marius think whatever he was thinking. But eventually Combeferre wanted to finish making his point. 

“I was a good person, but I wouldn’t talk openly about my beliefs. I wasn’t ready to challenge them even though now I know exactly where they come from. It was one of the last hang-ons of Catholicism. Well, that and animals don’t have souls.” He kissed Marius’s temple, “But  _ you, _ you’ve never been ashamed of what you believe. Even when challenged, sometimes you double down but you always listen to what is said. I admire that about you Marius. I admire that you walked into a room full of Leftists and stood up for the Liberal system.” 

“You shut that down pretty quick.” Marius whispered and Combeferre smiled. 

“Maybe,” Combeferre conceded “But you came back, and you said all the same all over again. And then you kept coming back. You brought your girlfriend to the meetings, and you kept speaking up. Eventually you started asking questions, reading material we suggested to you. And now, now you’re helping organize a fundraiser for a union on strike. The Marius I met a year and a half ago would not do that.” 

It was then that Marius turned himself around in Combeferre’s arms and lap, so that he could lay his head on Combeferre’s chest. 

“So it’s really not because I’m moving further left?” Marius asked, his voice hardly audible. 

“Well, I probably wouldn’t have sex with you at all if you didn’t know the difference between private and personal property.” Combeferre teased but then shook his head. “Like I said, I’ve always admired you.” 

Marius huffed leaning up to kiss Combeferre’s jaw. “I’m sorry I ruined the mood.” 

“You didn’t ruin the mood.” Combeferre insisted. “That’s just as important a conversation as a conversation about condoms, and boundaries,  _ and stuff, _ ” he could feel Marius’s face heat up where it was tucked into his neck. 

“ _ And stuff _ .” Marius agreed. “Not just  _ your _ stuff, I have stuff too. I don’t want you to wrap your hands around my wrists.” Combeferre noded. He’d been caught for the second time that night. Marius was right there was lots of  _ stuff  _ to talk about, the world, not even the world in which he was having sex, revolved around him. 

“But maybe,” Marius started, his face still pushed into Combeferre’s neck. “Maybe we can have all those conversations later, I really,  _ really _ just want to kiss you right now.” 

Marius and Feuilly announced the bake sale fundraiser at the next meeting. Marius seemed nervous to stand in front of the group, and tell them they would be making all sorts of baked goods ‘ _ please make them within your dietary restrictions, that way we have a larger selection.’ _ He seemed less nervous to tell them that they would also be sending a donation to the union, giving a look to Feuilly when he told them ‘ _ the donation is from the group so make sure you send the money to Courfeyrac so he can send it to the union.’ _ If Feuilly blushed no one said anything about it. 

When the meeting was over Marius was frowning, looking at Combeferre. He did not even have time to ask what was wrong, Marius told him outright. “How do you have time?” 

“Time for what?” Combeferre asked, taking Marius’s hand. He had figured they could have  _ that conversation _ tonight, if for no other reason than to get it out of the way so Marius could stop being so worried about it. 

“Anything. You’re a student, you teach undergrad classes, you volenteer at the library and the queer youth center. You lead this group - which is much more time consuming than you let on, I know. How do you still have time for anything else? I’ve only spent a week trying to organize a  _ bake sale _ . And I couldn’t read  _ The Sword of Shannara _ and had to cancel our date today  _ and _ Saturday.” It seemed they might not have the conversation Combeferre had hoped for. He wasn’t dying to have sex with his boyfriend by any means. Nor was he unhappy with the way the relationship was going. But he  _ would _ like to have sex with Marius eventually, it would be okay if that was not tonight. 

“Lots and lots of practice. I’ve been in France for about eight years. I started out a member just like you, when Enjolras asked if I might want to take up the vacant leadership position. I didn’t think I had time for it, between school work and volunteering. There’s a reason I only hang out with people on the last three days of the week. I’ve spent a long time organizing my schedule so it works out like that.” 

Marius nodded, apparently lost in thought. Combeferre knew how difficult it was to find yourself plunged into being an activist and finding room for anything else when what you were advocating for was so very important. But Marius would find his stride eventually, and Combeferre would help him if he asked for it. 

“And what if I can’t organize my schedule to match up with yours?” Marius asked. If Combeferre hadn’t been listening the question would have been swept away with the sound of sirens far behind them.

“We’ll make it work.” Combeferre promised, more than a few ideas coming to mind, most of them involving Marius moving into his apartment. “Fey, Enj, and I manage to meet up every Monday. If we can get our  _ three  _ scheduals to line up, you and I can do the same. Even if it’s not Thursday afternoons.” 

“And If I can’t read a book a week anymore?” Combeferre tugged on Marius’s hand, getting him to stop in front of Combeferre’s apartment. 

“Then we’ll read slower. And if you have to pause reading all together then we’ll find something else to do.” Combeferre promised kissing Marius. “We’ll make it work.” 

Combeferre led them into his apartment, though he could feel the unease radiating off his boyfriend. “It’ll be okay, I promise.” 

Marius and Combeferre couldn’t find time to bake together. It was unfortunate, but they agreed it was probably for the best. Neither of them were very good bakers. Instead Combeferre found himself in Enjolras’s apartment, Courfeyrac would be coming over later. They wouldn’t start baking without Courfeyrac though. Enjolras, Combeferre thought, was probably more helpless than Courfeyrac was. 

“Did you know Courfeyrac is dating someone?” Enjolras asked, they were sitting at the kitchen table, a pile of baking supplies between them. The rest of the house was full of boxes, it seemed that Feuilly decided to move in afterall. 

“He mentioned as much once, but I haven’t pushed him on it. He said he didn’t want to talk about it.” Combeferre shrugged, unlike Courfeyrac, Combeferre took people at their word when they said that sort of stuff. 

“Well he’s bringing them over today. He promised that she would make up for our lack of baking skills.” Enjolras huffed. He seemed to care much more about his inability to bake than Combeferre did. “I don’t know why we just don’t let them do it then.” 

“Because we are leaders of the group, it's important we take part in as many of our group’s projects as we can.” He gave a long look to the large sack of flour on the table. “Even if we suck at the task at hand.” 

Enjolras huffed again. Combeferre had seen how far Enjolras had come, working to do more of the activism that kept him out of the spotlight when he didn’t need to be there, but he didn’t always like it. He knew Enjolras would rather be out  _ telling _ people where to throw their support, but this would have to do. 

They didn’t have to wait long before they heard Courfeyrac coming into the apartment. Whispered voices, as if Fey still didn’t want anyone to know who it was he was bringing with him, despite bringing them with him. “It’ll be okay, they loved you when they met you.” Courfeyrac was promising. The intrigue as to who Courfeyrac was bringing only heightened. Combeferre and Enjolras shared a look over the sack of flour, but then Courfeyrac was coming into the kitchen, and on his arm was-

“Enjolras, Combeferre, I’m sure you remember Cosette.” Combeferre could almost laugh, instead he nodded. 

“It’s good to see you again Cosette, we’ve missed your opinions in meetings.” 

Cosette nodded and shook Enjolras’s outstretched hand. “I’ll be honest, this feels a lot like coming home to meet your parents.” Cosette looked up at Courfeyrac who shook his head. 

“No, if anything I’m their parent.” He promised her. 

“I’m two years older than you!” Combeferre pointed out, but Enjolras nudged him with his elbow. 

“Combeferre and I were just talking about how anyone Courfeyrac could bring would be better help than he and I are. As it turns out he did much better than we expected.” 

Cosette laughed at that and it was as if the whole room took a deep breath. Combeferre couldn’t help but wonder if Cosette had the same idea that Marius had - that he and Enjolras were hostile to her. She was more observant than Marius was, but she had come to many fewer meetings. Combeferre ran a hand through his hair. Today was hopefully a day to reset any misconceptions she might have. 

“You two can mix.” Courfeyrac said to Enjolras and Combeferre, but after a look from Cosette he shook his head, changing his mind. “No, how about you two wash the dishes as we finish with them?” 

Combeferre and Enjolras shared a look, they weren’t  _ that _ hopeless but too many cooks and all that. It was better to let Courfeyrac take control. The three of them worked so well together because they knew they weren't all great at everything. Joly had once compared them to Spock, Kirk, and Bones - the head, the hand, and the heart. Combeferre had quite liked that comparison, though Enjolras, the secret nerd that he was, had taken to it. They’d worked together much better after that. 

Cosette and Courfeyrac also worked really well together , it was easy to see why they might have gravitated towards each other. They hardly had to speak to tackle the task at hand, passing ingredient’s back and forth, pointing to lines in a recipe that Enjolras and Combeferre weren't allowed to even look at. 

They caught up with Cosette, and learned she was working at a woman’s shelter as she finished her masters in physcology. “I needed a law student’s help with something.” She said smiling at Courfeyrac. “I didn’t know where to turn to and Marius and I still weren't talking. Thankfully I remembered I do know a whole host of law students.” Combeferre watched as Courfeyrac pressed a kiss to Cosette’s flour-covered cheek. 

“We aren’t  _ all _ law students.” Combeferre pointed out. 

“And some of us are actually Lawyers.” Enjolras said. Courfeyrac however rolled his eyes. 

“That’s because you’re either boring or old.” Cosettle stifled a laugh at that, turning to Courfeyrac to hide her laugh in his shoulder. 

“ _ Anyways, _ ” she continued going back to mixing whichever baked good she was working on, Combeferre had lost track at that point. “I didn’t want to bother Marius and I didn’t have Bahorel’s number.” 

“So you called Courfeyrac and the rest is history?” Combeferre asked the happy couple blushed but nodded. 

He was glad to see Courfeyrac happy like this. There was a time when he couldn't see  _ any _ of them dating anyone outside their little group of three. And then he and Courfeyrack had actually tried that only for it to end in disaster. He couldn’t imagine Courfeyrac in love after that, not with anyone. It seemed such a Courfeyrac-type fate to be in love with your best friends and have them fall in love with someone else. But here he was, happy, and if he wasn’t in love with Cosette yet he would be. He couldn't even begin to believe that Cosette was just a distraction for him. 

“And how about you, Combeferre? How are you and Marius doing?” Cosette asked, shaking Combeferre out of his thoughts. It seemed he’d zoned out enough to miss an entire conversation about Enjolras and Feuilly. “Courfeyrac told me that was quite the get together you two had.” 

“It took a while I guess.” Combeferre said, not sure how he felt talking about his boyfriend to his boyfriend’s ex. 

“I remember before the first meeting he took me to he was telling me about everyone. I had already met Courfeyrac of course, and he talked well enough about some of the others, but then there were you two. He talked about Enjorlas as if he was some sort of avenging archangel. And  _ you _ Combeferre,” She turned from the counter to smile at Combeferre, he wasn’t sure why he felt himself blush. “And you, he would not stop talking about. You were smart, and quick witted, he knew you were funny because you were always making Enjolras laugh, and you must be kind because you were Courfeyrac’s best friend.” 

Combeferre didn’t know what to do but duck his head and scrub harder at the cake pan he’d been handed. He’d told Marius that he had always admired him, but it was strange to hear that it might have always gone the other way as well. 

At last they were ready to start decorating cookies. Combeferre was going to take his leave, he had no artistic talent to speak of, but a plate of cookies and some frosting was set in front of him anyways. 

“Just frost them with this grey, they’re all hammers. Not even you can mess it up.” Courfeyrac promised.Combeferre rolled his eyes but did as he was told. He had been handed a whole stack of hammers, surely he wouldn't mess it up. 

When he looked over, it seemed Enjorlas had been given a stack of wrenches to frost with the other half of the grey frosting. Courfeyrac had circles he was frosting to look like gears, and Cosette was frosting the union’s symbol on her cookies. They all had a place when it came to helping, Combeferre thought. And if that meant spending hours frosting hammers and wrenches while having a conversation about Cosette’s work, he was more than happy to help out. 

“You know Cosette, we’re always happy to help.” Enjorlas said after Cosette mentioned a lack of manpower. 

“Thank you, but if I remember correctly you have very few women in your group. Monetary donations are welcome but when I said manpower I should have said womanpower.” Combeferre watched Enjolras blush bright red. It had always been one of the biggest problems they’d had as a group, one they were always trying to fix. 

“Well we’re happy to donate as well.” 

“You’ll always be the first group I contact.” In truth, the Amis didn’t have an unending supply of money, but they did have a large pool of money they kept from their monthly dues. And because many of the most regular members were living off their parents money, they managed well enough to make decent donations. Sometimes, like with Feuilly, members donated more than perhaps their benefactors would like them to, but even when they didn’t they managed well enough. 

Finally all the hammers, wrenches, and gears were frosted, the breads were cut into smaller portions and Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Cosette were headed out, Combeferre and Courfeyrac with a promise that they would see Enjolras on Monday. 

“It sucks that Feuilly has had to put off his performances at that bar.” Cosette said. “I heard he had kept them up for a while but now the strike is taking up too much of his time.” 

“They’re running out of money.” Courfeyrac said his voice as grave as Combeferre felt. “And now there’s pressure from all over for them to go back to work.” 

Combeferre put his hands in his pocket. He felt bad, he’d not been back to the picket line in a while. Maybe he and Marius could give up their coffee date for the next few weeks. Marius was already worried about not having time for Combeferre, but they would be doing it together, and the strike wouldn’t last forever. If there was pressure for the workers to get back to work, there was pressure for the plant to bring the workers back in. 


	7. Chapter 7

Combeferre had texted Marius. He couldn't make their date, he had to go to a faculty meeting even though he wasn’t properly faculty he was just teaching classes. Then he had to text Enjolras, as apparently faculty meetings lasted through the night. He didn’t see how most of what they were talking about applied to him. He was given a book and a set of objectives and he taught first and second year students critical thinking and human nature. One semester he’d gotten to teach ethics but they’d not let him teach another semester of that when he’d snuck in bits of Badiou. 

He was headed home when he finally checked his phone. The first messages were sent almost right after the meetings had started. 

**[From: Enjolras]** You should come to the hospital

**[From: Enjolras]** Not that they’ll let you in or tell you anything 

**[From: Enjolras]** Some scabs came by the strike and tried to start a fight. Bahorel did the opposite of deescalate. Feuilly got everything under control but not before someone shoved Marius. 

**[From: Enjolras]** I think he’ll be okay but he did get knocked out. 

There was a few hours break between the messages, but then Enjorlas sent another string of messages. 

**[From: Enjolras]** I was sitting with him but they kicked me out because visitor hours are over.

**[From: Enjorlas]** I’m still at the hospital. I doubt you’ll spend the night at your place but if you do let me know. Otherwise I’ll be here until you get here. 

**[From: Enjolras]** He did ask about you. He was really shaken up. 

**[From: Enjolras]** But like I said I think he’ll be fine. 

Combeferre called an uber, waiting impatiently while it got there. He decided he should probably text Enjolras  _ before _ he showed up to the hospital, though his fingers shook so much he couldn’t hardly hold his phone. 

Of all the things that could have gone wrong, Combeferre thought, this was not the worst of it. They were waiting for Feuilly to get arrested - they almost expected it, though no one would say it outloud. The longer they caused a disruption, the easier it would be for everyone to turn a blind eye at a bad arrest of a union leader. 

But in all the possible things to go wrong Combeferre never imagined it would be this. He couldn’t stop thinking about Marius laying on the ground, some big man standing over him ready to continue a fight Marius had no business in. He got choked up thinking about it. They had their differences but Combeferre was sure that at the end of the day Marius was a good person, one of the best people in the world. He did not deserve this. 

Combeferre’s anger at violence surfaced as he strode into the hospital to find a mostly asleep Enjolras in one of the most uncomfortable chairs he’d ever seen. 

“Oh Ferre.” Enjolras stood up and pulled Combeferre into a hug. “He’ll be fine. They just want to keep an eye on him.” 

“Do you know how many times I sat outside of a police station waiting for you? How often I’ve taken you to the hospital because you’ve gotten in trouble?” Combeferre asked. “And I’ve never been as scared as I was when I saw your texts.” 

Enjolras laughed. “I had a rap sheet twice as long as yours is now when we met.” Enjolras said. “Marius doesn’t. Marius is brand new to all of this.” 

Combeferre took a deep breath pulling out of the hug. “He wasn’t-” 

“Arrested?” Enjolras shook his head. “No, no one was, not today. But I’m sure those scabs were not acting of their own accord.” Combeferre sighed. 

“How’s Feuilly?” Enjolras shook his head. 

“He wanted to be here but I told him to go home and get some rest. He’s just as worried about- well if he gets arrested he’ll lose his position as head of the union.” Combeferre shook his head. 

“How does that make sense? The Union has that as part of their constitution or-” 

“It’s French law, a union leader can’t have a criminal record. I didn’t even know it but Feuilly, he mentioned it. It’s why he’s so high strung. He’s pissed at Bahorel for fighting back because if anything else happens he’ll take the fall for it and then-” Enjorlas waved a hand. Combeferre pulled him back into a hug. 

“We’ll find some other way for Bahorel to help out. And- And they’ve gotta be close to winning their strike right?” Enjorlas just shrugged. 

“The workers are exhausted, they  _ want _ to go back to work, they make more working than they do striking but-” Combeferre nodded. 

“Why don’t you go home Enj. I-I’m gonna stay here but you need rest. This is weighing on you too.” Enjolras frowned but nodded. 

“Here, I have an extra phone bank and I'll bring clothes around tomorrow morning. Get some sleep if you can.” Enjolras pulled a phone bank out of his back, hugging Combeferre tight before leaving. 

Combeferre had more than enough work to keep him awake as he watched the clock slowly tick down to 10am. He knew he shouldn’t have, but he canceled his eight am class, telling them to send him their essays by email and make sure they stayed on top of their reading. 

He caught himself drifting asleep as he graded an essay on Descartes and Kant. He knew he wouldn’t do much better writing an essay of his own, so he put his computer away and leaned his head on the wall behind him. The receptionist had already asked if he planned on spending the night in the lobby.  _ If that’s alright with you _ . He’d said and she just smiled and nodded.

He woke up with a hand on his shoulder. “It’s ten am sweetheart.” It was the same woman who’d been at the desk across from him all night. “Coffee down the hall to your left if you’d like some first.” Combeferre bit his lip thinking about how nice even the worst hospital coffee sounded. But he wasn’t sure if Marius could drink coffee and that just seemed rude to him. 

“Thank you, but I need to see-” He looked off in the direction of Marius’s room. The woman just nodded and Combeferre cursed himself for never finding out her name as he walked to Marius’s room. 

“Marius?” Combeferre whispered. When Marius turned he didn’t look great. He had another black eye and cuts on one side of his face, but he smiled when he saw Combeferre. 

“Ferre!” Combeferre hurred to the seat next to Marius, taking his boyfriend’s hand in his. He frowned when he found his hand in a brace. “I might have broken my hand punching someone in the face, I couldn’t let you have all the glory.” 

“Marius, you didn’t believe strikes worked a year ago. And now-” 

“And now I know I was wrong. Those teachers won their strike and Feuilly will too. We just have to keep fighting. Maybe not physically though.” Marius mumbled and Combeferre just laughed. “Why aren’t you at your school, shouldn’t you be teaching?” 

“I only have the 8am today.” Combeferre reminded Marius. “And I canceled it. Those kids are ahead anyways so when none of them do the reading this weekend we won’t even lose any time.” 

“Why?” Combeferre blushed and kissed Marius’s cheek not wanting to answer. Clearly he _ was _ okay, and he’d over reacted. Marius, thankfully, took that as enough of an answer. 

“Enjolras stayed with me all night.” Marius whispered, his uninjured hand coming up to cup Combeferre’s cheek. “He sat with me and told me he was texting you. He told me all sorts of stories about you. I didn’t know you’ve been in fights before.” Combeferre rolled his eyes. 

“Of course I have. I don’t like it, but these sorts of things can get violent. When you stand in opposition to a system that will fight back with everything it has, that includes physical violence.” Marius nodded, closing his eyes. Combeferre would have let him sleep but apparently he just needed to rest his eyes. 

“How come Enjolras stayed?” Combeferre sighed leaning forward to kiss Marius's forehead. He looked fragile in the hospital bed, but then, maybe everyone looked fragile in hospital beds. 

“You’re his friend. He values your opinion and contributions to the group. You’re his best friend’s boyfriend, and you’re part of a group he takes responsibility for. But most of all, you’re his friend.” 

Marius didn’t believe Combeferre. “He doesn’t think I have good contributions.” 

“Remember that day you punched a transphobe? Well, Enjolras and I had a fight that night too. He accused me of driving you off and that he needed your opinion.” Combeferre shook his head. “He didn’t mean most of what he said, but he wouldn’t say we needed your opinion if he didn’t mean it. We  _ do _ need your opinion. We need your questions. We need  _ you _ Marius, the same way we need every other member of the group.” 

Marius huffed but he didn’t press. Combeferre ran his hand though Marius’s hair letting the silence hang. He wanted more than anything to take Marius home and tuck him into bed. Unfortunately, he had a class he had to attend later that afternoon. So he sat with Marius in the quiet. 

“I know you’re right.” Marius said quietly. “It’s so hard to believe, but I know you’re right. I don’t think Enjolras would have sat with me if he didn’t like me a little bit. He’s too worried about Feuilly. Everyone is worried about Feuilly, but the strike is going well.” 

Combeferre sighed again. “It’s not going as well as they had hoped, remember how long the teacher’s strike lasted? A few weeks. It’s been months, and even if we as a group fund the strike - which we can’t do, nor should we do - they’re having a hard time. Pressure is coming down hard on them, we’re waiting for law enforcement to get involved.” 

Marius didn’t seem convinced and Combeferre couldn’t help but remember how much hope he’d had when he’d first joined with Enjolras. Meetings were designed to make sure everyone felt like they could change things, even when behind closed doors it hardly seemed like anything was going their way. 

“You said you and Enjolras are always getting arrested for things like this.” Marius said. 

“Combeferre and I have jobs where that’s not too much of a big deal. There are however laws in France that keep convicted criminals from holding Union leadership positions.” 

“But then they can just- that’s not fair.” Marius sat up frowning. “They’ll just arrest him and the other leaders and the Union will fall apart.” 

Combeferre nodded. He wished there was something to say, anything to say, bBut Marius had hit the nail on the head. It wasn’t fair, and Combeferre could almost guess that was the exact reason the law had been put in place. 

“What are we gonna do?” Marius asked his eyes wide as he looked at Combeferre. 

“Whatever Feuilly wants us to do to help.” 

They had finally found time to spend a whole day together. It was a Saturday, and Marius had mostly finished up with the bake sale. Combeferre was propped up in the corner of his couch, Marius with his head in his lap. They were both reading, though Combeferre envied Marius. Marius was reading  _ The Way of Shadows _ . Combeferre was rereading Plato, for one of the classes he was teaching. He hated ancient philosophy, but he was teaching Human Nature and was required to teach Plato. 

“I don’t think we should read this book.” Marius said, Combeferre looked down to see that Marius was only a few pages in. 

“Why not?” 

“The author is being weird about queer people, I think the petty villan is gay.” Combeferre wrinkled his nose. 

“Well, by all means read something else, but I’ve heard a lot of good things about that series.” Marius shrugged but went back to reading. Combeferre should have as well, instead he looked down at Marius, admiring the way the sun turned his brown hair a million shades of brown and gold, the way he was absentmindedly petting one of the cats curled up with them. He would not be upset to have this for the rest of his life. And that thought shocked him. 

Combeferre tried to get back to reading Plato, really he did. But he was glad when Marius put his book down again, though surprised he set it on the floor, sitting up. He could not ask what was going on before Marius took his book and layed it face down on the end table. 

“I want to kiss you, I want to kiss where the sun through the window has warmed your skin. And I don’t want to stop kissing you. I want you naked so I can kiss every part of you. I want to go down on you and fuck but we can’t do any of that.” Marius said, the words falling over themselves as he talked. “I want to know if you want me to fuck you too, or if you want to fuck me or- we keep skirting around it and it’s all because I mentioned it that it’s a whole  _ thing _ now. I’ve made it a thing and I wish I hadn’t.” 

Combeferre raised an eyebrow, turning on the couch to face Marius. Marius was looking down at his hands, his face red. It was true enough, though Combeferre couldn't say he hated the way things had been going so far. He liked spending time with Marius like this, close, an intimacy in the quiet shared pastime. 

“I would like that,” Combeferre said leaning forward to kiss Marius’s cheek. “Either, both.” He took a breath, sitting back so he could look at his boyfriend. “I’m not super picky about language.  _ Masucline _ language is nice.” He put air quotes around the world masuline, watching as Marius nodded, he knew Marius had been reading. Besides, he didn’t need to be mincing words right now. Marius knew he was a man, and would know what he meant. 

“I really wanna just  _ touch _ you.” Marius said. The look in his eyes was something Combeferre hadn’t ever seen from his boyfriend before, as if he was ready to skip over the whole conversation. “But I don’t want-” He shook his head “What would make you feel best?”

“Touch me anywhere,” Combeferre said, his shirt feeling far too restrictive at that moment, even though he could tell Marius was reading from a script in his head, a script set up by some website. Combeferre appreciated it, he really did, but he didn’t want to  _ deal _ with it. “Use a condom when you fuck me, I won’t wrap my hands around your wrists. What else?”

“What else?” Marius looked confused and Combeferre huffed a fond smile on his face. 

“I know you have a list of things in your head that we need to talk about, and I appreciate it. But you mentioned fucking me and now I can’t think about anything else.” Combeferre admitted. 

“Um, I don’t really like being tickled?” Marius offered. “And I don’t wanna be called boy?” Combeferre nodded, almost wanting to ask Marius where he’d learned those things. But there was time for all of that later. 

“Just don’t call me pretty.” Combeferre said and Marius nodded, looking for all the world like he was receiving a very important piece of information. 

“I’m not supposed - what about beautiful?” Combeferre shrugged. 

“Did you want to call me beautiful?” Marius blushed but nodded. “Then sure.” He let the quiet hang for just a beat before he spoke again. “I have condoms in my bedroom if you want-” Marius was standing pulling Combeferre towards his room before he could even finish the sentence. 

Marius was mostly asleep, his head on Combeferre’s chest. Combeferre’s hand was in Marius’s hair. It was short, too short to do much other than run his hands though it, but that was all Combeferre wanted to do at the moment. 

“I don’t want to go home.” Marius mumbled, turning so he could kiss at Combeferre’s chest. He’s always thought it was cheesey when lovers kissed his top surgery scars, he’d heard all the lines too.  _ They made him strong, they proved he was a fighter _ . Marius hadn’t said any of that. Combeferre wasn’t even sure Marius was  _ aiming  _ when he kissed Combeferre’s chest. That was just where the kiss landed and Combeferre’s heart soared at the thought. For all his stumbling around and rehearsed conversations, it had been one of the best experiences he’d had. 

“Minette is probably starting to think that she’s Feuilly’s cat.” Combeferre pointed out. Marius went bright red at that and Combeferre felt bad for saying it. He knew Marius loved the cat, the few times they had facetimed since he’d gotten her Marius had spent more time cooing at just her than Combeferre did with all five of his cats. 

“Well, then you two shouldn’t live so far apart.” Marius said, still mumbling. Combeferre tightened the arm around Marius’s shoulder. 

“If I had a job, if I knew I’d still be living here in a few months time I’d have you move in.” Combeferre whispered. “But moving is a pain. Best to get it all out of the way all at once.” 

Marius moved his head just enough to look at Combeferre’s face. “You really would want me to-” 

“Move in? Marius, you already spend two nights a week here most weeks.” 

Marius’ face went deadly serious, all traces of a smile gone. “What if the cats don’t get along?”

Combeferre nodded, it  _ was _ a serious issue. But it was not an issue for today. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” It was a good enough answer for Marius apparently, because he nodded and laid his head back down on Combeferre’s chest. 


	8. Chapter 8

Combeferre kicked his bike off, hands still shaking as he rode to the Musian. He’d told Enjolras he was probably going to be late, and had to cancel the coffee date with Marius. But they’d all known that for months. He couldn't help but think about how he would have loved to have had any of his friends standing outside the Prefecture building. He would have given anything to  _ talk _ about what was on his mind rather than turning them over and over and over. 

He  _ thought _ the interview had gone well. He leaned into his work at the local libararies, and food banks rather than the queer youth center and workers strikes. He talked more about his education in France than anything else. And his best friends. When he’d been asked if he might get married to a French citizen he had only blushed. The woman had taken that as enough of an answer. 

But those were the easy questions, then there were questions about French history, and culture. He knew all the answers, he was sure he did. But still he felt himself stumble occasionally. The woman had seemed nice, and had nothing but good things to say, but the next few months were going to be horrible waiting for a response. 

He wasn’t sure how long the bike ride to the Musian was supposed to take, but he was sure the cafe was getting further and further away from him the longer he went. When  _ finally _ he got there, his hands shook as he locked up his bike. The worst part of the whole thing was that the meeting would be in progress when he opened the door. He wouldn’t be able to run the whole interview by Courfeyrac, and then Enjolras. He’d have to wait till the meeting was over, and he was sure he would be giving the account to the whole friend group. 

Enjolras was speaking, though Combeferre couldn’t quite understand what it was he was talking about until he opened the door. He saw a terrified Enjolras standing in front of the group, Marius standing next to him, tears running down his face. A quick look around the room showed everyone looked just as worried, it did not take long to see that someone was missing. When Combeferre didn’t see Feuilly, he turned back to Enjolras. 

“No, he wasn’t-”

“Arrested for inciting violence.” Enjolras looked like he was going to cry. Combeferre thought of Enjolras in the hospital, how worried and wrung out he was. The steelworkers union meant as much if not more to Feuilly than this group did to Enjolras. Combeferre couldn’t imagine Feuilly doing anything else. He was so young to be a Union leader. 

“Enjolras and I have been in contact with the other leaders of the Union. There’s not much we can do. We think they’ll release him, but if they think he’s a risk there’s nothing we can do.” Marius said a hand on Enjolras’s shoulder. 

Combeferre knew there were bigger things to worry about just then, but he couldn't help but think back to the night in the hospital again. The way Marius had been so sure that Enjolras hated him. Now they were working together. It made sense, Enjolras was Feuilly’s boyfriend, and Marius had been involved since the bake sale. He was able to feel proud for a moment before the terrifying reality came crashing down. 

“He  _ wasn’t _ inciting violence was he?” Combeferre asked. He was sure Feuilly hadn’t, he’d been just as worried about this as everyone else had been. They were all waiting for it, hoping it wouldn’t happen but here they were. 

“Of course he wasn’t.” Enjolras said, looking angry. Combeferre held his hands up. “I texted you all this if you would just-” He clamped his mouth shut, shaking his head. 

“No, no you were at your interview. I’m sorry, I hope it went well.” Combeferre smiled. He’d nearly forgotten about that. 

“Like you said, I’m sure it went fine.” Combeferre walked the rest of the way into the room and pulled Enjolras into a hug, meeting Courfeyrac’s eyes. He looked almost as wrecked as Enjolras was. Only then did he notice Cosette sitting next to Courfeyrac, her hand tight around Fey’s. He nodded to her before kissing Enjolras’s temple. 

“Let me know what you need from me.” He whispered, suddenly realizing how many people were watching them. “And get back to the meeting. Don’t bother catching me up, I’ll figure it out.” 

Enjolras looked terrible as they ended the meeting. Combeferre couldn’t help but pull him into another hug. He was not surprised that Enjolras waited until everyone left before he broke down in Combeferre’s arms sobbing. He’d gotten the rest of the story in pieces during the meeting as they were referenced. 

A group no one recognized showed up and picked a fight with those around Feuilly. No one fought with Feuilly directly and Feuilly had been trying to calm everyone down, to get the police to intervene. When one of the agitators reached for one of the kids, Feuilly threw a punch, and suddenly the police were there and Feuilly was being arrested. People have videos of the incident. The union had videos of the whole thing. Feuilly had been speaking when the agitators had shown up.

But now, there was hardly anything they could do. Feuilly would spend the night in jail for a crime he did not commit, and he would stay there until he was brought before a judge or it was decided he could wait for his trial outside of a jail cell. 

“The Union said they- they couldn’t keep him on the strike fund.” Enjolras said finally. “That they know he didn’t do anything but until it was proven they couldn’t afford to-” 

Combeferre just held Enjolras tighter, wishing there was something,  _ anything,  _ he could do for his best friend. Courfeyrac came to stand beside them then, a hand on Enjolras’s arm. 

“Come on Enj, let’s go to Ferre’s. He’s got cats and a much too big couch. We can watch Newsies and order the worst food we can think of. And then we’ll wake up tomorrow and fight on.” Enjolras pulled away from Combeferre wiping away his tears before he nodded. Courfeyrac held a hand out for Enjolras who didn’t even think before he took it. 

“Marius and Cosette left, I think they have some catching up to do.” Courfeyrac said to Combeferre. Combeferre wondered if he was supposed to be worried, or jealous. Instead, he was glad Marius had someone with him. Seeing him crying when he’d walked in had pulled at his heart. He sent a hope that Marius knew how much he cared. How much he wished he had time to hug him as well. 

“Marius texted me.” Courfeyrac said. “I’m sure he’s texted you as well.” Combeferre’s hand twitched towards his pocket, but it wasn’t until Enjolras nudged his arm that he actually pulled his phone out. 

**[From: Marius <3]** sorry i left

**[From: Marius <3]** we thought you 3 might want to be alone 

**[From: Marius <3]** i hope its okay im with cosette 

**[From: Marius <3] ** you dont seem the jealous type 

**[From: Marius <3]** ill be okay 

**[From: Marius <3]** i hope youre okay 

**[From: Marius <3]** if you need me call

**[From: Marius <3]** ill let you know if i hear from the union 

**[From: Marius <3]** tell enjolras i think its all gonna be okay we were there 

**[From: Marius <3] ** tell him im looking into the laws and precedent 

**[From: Marius <3]** i know the union has its own lawyers and it wont help 

**[From: Marius <3]** but it will help me 

**[From: Marius <3] ** pls call me when you can 

**[From: Marius <3] ** <3 

Combeferre smiled to himself. How very Marius, jumping from one topic to the next, never quite having a full thought. 

**[To: Marius <3]** I’ll let Enjolras know. You can be friends with whoever you want of course it’s okay you’re with Cosette. I’m your boyfriend not your parent. I think Fey, Enj, and I are going to watch Newsies. I’ll call when we’re settled. <3 

Combeferre’s bike only just fit in the back of Enjolras’s car, but he was glad they could all go to his place together. He didn’t like the thought of letting Enjorlas out of his sight. They were quite on the drive, Enjolras’s hands a death grip on the wheel. 

They filed into Combeferre’s apartment, quiet, Courfeyrac pulling Enjolras to the couch whispering about what they wanted to eat. Combeferre smiled at Courfeyrac before walking to the kitchen to call Marius. 

“Ferre! I know, I know there’s so much to talk about but I want to hear about your interview. None of us forgot. We were all so excited at the strike talking about it. Terri had no idea you weren't a french citizen yet either! I guess how would she know? But she really thought you seemed like you knew a lot about France. But how did it go? I’m sure it went great.” 

Combeferre grinned as Marius went on and on. He couldn’t find it in him to jump in, to actually answer any of the questions that Marius was asking. Instead, he let his boyfriend talk about whatever came to his mind. He was clearly nervous, worried, and Combeferre didn’t know how to comfort him. 

“It went well, I think. I’m just so nervous.” Marius hummed and Combeferre wished he could see his boyfriend’s face. But there wasn’t time, he would need to go sit with his best friends soon. He liked Newsies well enough, but knew this was more about making Enjolras feel safe, feel loved than anything else. 

They didn’t talk for very long, didn’t say much of substance, before Combeferre had to go. Saying goodbye was awkward ,as if they were leaving too much unsaid, and Combeferre figured they probably were, but he had a best friend who needed him. 

Enjolras fell asleep against Combeferre, only waking up long enough for Combeferre and Courfeyrac to move him so they could pull the couch out before he fell down and curled up against Courfeyrac. 

“Do you need anything?” Combeferre asked, his heart breaking at the way Enjolras held Courfeyrac as if he was the last real thing in the world. 

“Take his phone, and come get us if you hear anything.” Combeferre nodded. He took Enjolras’s phone and held his hand out for Courfeyrac’s as well. 

“If you want to be left alone, if not I can get you a charger or-” 

“I still need to talk to  _ my _ Partner.” Courfeyrac said and they both looked at Enjolras frowning. “He’ll be okay. Feuilly too, he’ll be okay.” 

“If he loses-” 

“He  _ won’t _ .” Courfeyrac said it in that way that meant he’d decided that the future would do this for them. It had always annoyed Combeferre when they had been dating, but now he needed it, needed to hear that it would all be okay in the end. “Now go to bed, we can’t all be exhausted because we stayed up worried.” Combeferre gave his friends one last look before heading to his room. He knew he was imagining it, but the spot where Marius always ended up curled up seemed to be indented, as if he was there but invisible. It made Combeferre feel terribly lonely and as if he had no control of anything in the world. 

Combeferre felt horrible that he could not do jail support for Feuilly. “After all the times he’s done that for me.” But he knew it was a far more joyous cause than it could have been. The charges had been dropped when the videos had been shown. It was surreal to know that everything had worked out as best as it could have. So he taught a class about critical thinking, wishing he didn’t have to be listening to first years give their presentations on argumentative fallacies. It was finals week, and each presentation seemed to be more boring than the last. 

“Professor?” One of the students asked when finally they had wrapped up class. They all passed, not that he had expected anything else. The assignment was hardly anything difficult; choose five fallacies, give examples of each, show how it’s a fallacy and make the same point as the example without the fallacy. 

“Yes? I still have your last essay to grade. I’m sorry, I would have had it done first but-” 

“Actually,” The student interrupted. She was one of his favorites. Critical thinking was a dull class, and not hard to pass at all, but somehow Claire had managed to go above and beyond. He’d given her full marks on her presentation though she probably deserved even more than that. “When we first met for your office hours I saw a pin on your bag: The Friends of the A B C, and I was looking into it. Why didn’t you ever mention them in class?” 

“I’m not here to recruit my students, in fact it would be terribly difficult for me to ever get a job after this if I did.” Combeferre explained. There was merit in her words though. He  _ had _ wanted to talk about his friends and give examples from them, but he held his tongue. “There are some who think higher education is too left already.” 

“They’d throw a fit if they found out about you.” She said, she had a wide grin, “Can I join? It looked like, it looked like all your officers were much older but-” 

Combeferre bit his lip, this was another reason he’d not wanted to let his students know about the group, he didn’t want to have students showing up at meetings. “I’ll tell you what,after I grade your paper, when you get the email about it, you can start coming to meetings. We collect a membership due that-” 

“That goes to your various donations as well as legal fees for those who can’t afford it. I know, I read your website.” Combeferre smiled. She had done her research, and he was sure she would be a good fit to the group. 

“The officers are mostly graduate students - well, most of them are law students. We started the group years ago, but we have an open membership. We stand at about thirty right now.” Claire was smiling. He thought about how the group needed more women, and needed more women in leadership positions. He could see her standing next to Enjolras in a few years' time. 

“I’ll be a law student too someday. It looks like that’s the best way to make change, if all your friends are.” Combeferre frowned. He was more than glad that as a student teacher he hadn’t been made to take on advisees, but he wondered if Claire’s advisor had pushed this line of thought. 

“You don’t have to be a lawyer to change the world. Feuilly is our president of membership, and he didn’t even finish secondary school. He leads the steelworker’s union. He’s only twenty one.”  _ And he was released from jail today, all the charges were dropped, I want to go celebrate with him and my friends.  _ “And  _ I’m _ not a lawyer. Our treasurer, Joly, he’s going to be a doctor.” 

“I know professor, I know. But still I wanna be a lawyer.” Combeferre smiled and nodded. 

“A few weeks and I’ll have your essays graded. I expect to see you at our meetings after.” Claire beamed at Combeferre and he watched her walk out to the hallway. It was not enough to keep him from thinking about Feuilly the whole way to Enjolras’s apartment. 

Combeferre walked into his friends sitting in a circle talking, and drinking. Combeferre ignored everyone walking straight to Feuilly and pulled him out of Enjorlas’s lap. Enjorlas made an indignant noise but Combeferre just pulled Feuilly into a hug. 

“I hope you’re okay.” Combeferre mumbled though he was sure that Feuilly had heard that a million times already. “And I’m glad to have you back, I’m sorry I couldn’t make it to the jail.” Feuilly just laughed, hugging Combeferre back. 

“I know you are, now go sit down with Marius, he looks like he’s tied to his chair.” Combeferre turned to find that Feuilly was right, Marius looked like he wanted to be out of his chair but was forced to stay where he was. It was only a few steps before he could pull his boyfriend out of his chair to plant a kiss on his lips before sitting down and pulling Marius into his lap. 

Conversation flowed as easy as the drink did. Eventually they fell into playing cards against humanity. Combeferre lost more rounds than he cared to keep track of, but couldn’t be bothered to care, playing with Marius pressed against his side. Enjolras looking at peace and having Feuilly back arguing back and forth with Bahorel meant he could not be bothered to care. 

Eventually everyone filed out, leaving Combeferre and Marius with Enjolras and Feuilly. Combeferre couldn’t help but look at the couple in front of him and see the differences they had overcome, how much work they had each done to understand each other. He wouldn’t have thought the two of them would have managed when they first met. He remembered Feuilly coming into a meeting one night looking like he’d just gotten off a horrible shift. He’d not even changed. And his face had fallen seeing the men in the front looking like they just had come off of white collar jobs  _ they had _ , and there was not another visible working class member. ‘ _ You’re the only group whose meetings I can make _ .” He’d grumbled when Enjolras had asked him what had brought him to the meeting. 

Feuilly  _ still  _ showed up to most meetings looking like he worked at a steel plant. Hard hat in hand, coveralls covered in gods know what. But now it was a look of pride. He was no longer the token member of the working class, and he had friends in the room now.  _ And a lover, _ Combeferre thought, looking at the way the two of them curled up together. 

“I still think you two should go on a double date with us.” Feuilly said grinning “now that you’re actually dating.” Combeferre couldn't see Marius’s face, but he was sure the other man was blushing. 

“Once your strike is settled.” Combefrre promised Marius nodded. 


	9. Chapter 9

There was a frantic knocking on his front door when Combeferre woke up. He was looking forward to sleeping in, but whoever was at the door had other plans. It was only nine am, and he didn’t have anywhere to be until noon. He could have gotten at least another hour of sleep. He had all his papers graded, and his defense of his Doctoral Thesis was not for another week. He wanted to take today to relax. 

“This better be good.” Combeferre mumbled, going to open the door, surprised to find an excited Marius flying at him pulling him into a hug. 

“I did it! I did it!” Combeferre frowned, pulling back, not that he objected to hugging his boyfriend  _ ever _ but he wasn’t sure what this was about and he was still in his sleep pants. 

“Did what, love?” Combeferre looked down at Marius who was dressed to the nines grinning a paper clutched in his hand. 

“Got the internship at the law firm that represents unions.” This hardly cleared things up because Combeferre didn’t know that Marius had applied for a job at  _ any _ law firm, but the news  _ was _ good news at any rate. 

“That’s great, I had no idea you applied though.” He pulled Marius into the apartment, all five cats excited to see Marius. They really were traitors at heart, loving him more than they loved Combeferre. He took his boyfriend to the kitchen, sitting him down at the table before he started making coffee. 

“Feuilly introduced me to their union’s lawyer and she said there was an opening at her firm. I- I didn’t want to get your hopes up. I’m only in my first year of law school and-” 

Combeferre turned from the Coffee pot kneeling down in front of Marius. “Telling me about what you’re doing isn’t  _ getting my hopes up, _ it’s letting me hope with you that good things happen. I’ve told you all about my job search, about trying to get citizenship, my doctoral thesis. And if I fail at any of those things I haven’t “gotten your hopes up” have I?” 

Marius blushed but said nothing for a moment. “But you  _ will  _ do all those things.” Marius mumbled and Combeferre shook his head. 

“I have a criminal record. Enjolras once called me a  _ model French citizen _ but when it came up in my interview, that seemed to be a sticking point. The interview went well except when she asked me about my arrests. I might not be granted French citizenship because of it.” Combeferre had known that was true all along, but Marius it seemed hadn’t even thought about it. “My point is, you won’t feel like I’ve given you false hope if they tell me I can’t become a French citizen, will you?” 

Marius shook his head again. Combeferre didn’t like the feeling of hopelessness that settled in his gut at finding out Marius had kept this from him. 

“I didn’t mean, I know you wouldn’t be upset if I didn’t get the internship but- I know you have that job you really want the one at Pantheon-Sorbonne, well this firm, their headquarters are nearby enough that-” 

The hopelessness almost abated. The more he learned about Marius, the more he could understand the way Marius thought things through. 

“That we could easily move in together.” Combeferre finished for him and Marius just nodded. “I still wish you would have told me. Please, Marius, tell me next time?” Marius nodded, leaning forward so his forehead was against Combeferre’s. 

“Good, then let's drink some coffee and you can tell me all about this internship.” Marius grinned. 

“And then I want to tell you about this new book trilogy I found. It’s called  _ Godspeaker _ , the lead character is this little girl.” Combeferre smiled to himself while he made their coffees, as Marius kept on about the book as if he had forgotten that he told Combeferre they would talk about it  _ after  _ they talked about the internship. 

“Oh!” Marius stopped himself mid sentence, talking about the world building. “You wanted to know about the internship.” 

Combeferre had been leaning against the counter after handing Marius his coffee, just lienting to his boyfriend talk. He  _ did _ want to hear about the internship but he was glad to hear about this book as well. Hopefully it went better than the  _ Jackal of Nar _ which they had decided was not even worth reading the second and third book. 

“Marius.” Combeferre said, looking right at Marius; his blush, the way he held his coffee mug in both hands, the way his tie wasn’t quite straight. “Marius, I love you.” 

Marius looked like he had been ready to say something, but shut his mouth, blinking once, twice, three times before he grinned. “I love you too, Combeferre.” 

Combeferre couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face, forgetting he had been upset about being woken up early. “Now, tell me about that internship?” 

Marius was still blinking, his grin not fading a bit, though he looked like he was ready to throw himself at Combeferre. “That’s not fair, you can’t tell me you love me and then, then ask about the internship. I want to kiss you.” 

“Then why are you still sitting there?” Combeferre asked. 

When Marius spilled a bit of coffee setting his cup on the table neither of them noticed, too preoccupied by their kiss. 

“I think I want to work as a union lawyer.” Marius said, his head laid on Combeferre’s naked chest. They didn’t want to get up to shower, though Combeferre knew he would have to soon. Another perk for when they were finally living together, he supposed, morning sex could happen much earlier in the morning. 

“Really? You haven’t even done a day as an intern yet.” Combeferre pointed out his hands behind his head. 

“No.” Marius admitted. “But I liked working with the Union. I know there are lots of things I could do, but I would like this a lot I think.” 

Combeferre grinned. “When we first met-” 

“I didn’t believe that Unions could work, I know, but I’ve  _ seen _ them work. I’ve seen how important it is for the unions to have a good lawyer. If Feuilly had just any lawyer then-” 

“Then the strike would be over.” Combeferre said and Marius shrugged. 

“Maybe not. That Union, they aren’t just Feuilly. There’s other leaders who are just as respected, respected because they have spent decades in that plant; they aren’t just some well spoken kid. But- but that could have ruined Feuillys whole life. And it probably  _ would _ have set the strike back. It  _ did  _ set them back and the best outcome possible happened.” 

Combeferre grinned kissing the top of Marius’s head. “I love you, Marius.” 

Combeferre could hear the grin in his boyfriend’s voice when he replied. “I love you too.” 

Enjolras sat across from Marius and Combeferre, looking more tense than he had in a long time. Not so tense as he was when Feuilly had been arrested, but it was close. His hands were tight around the coffee mug, but he’d not touched his coffee at all. Marius hadn’t said much either and Combeferre wished Courfeyrac was there. He wished his best friend could do that thing he always managed to do, where he cut the tension in the room with a knife and put everyone at ease. Combeferre couldn’t pretend like it was all going to be okay, that the Steelworkers had made their point. Instead, they were sitting at the table just staring at their coffee. 

“You’ve not heard back from-” Enjolras started, but Combeferre just shook his head. The last thing he really wanted to talk about right now was his trying for citizenship. 

“You will.” Marius mumbled. Combeferre didn’t have the heart to tell him that he would hear back from Feuilly no matter what but that he worried what it was he would hear.

“How are you liking your internship?” Enjolras asked. Marius just shrugged. “I’m sorry for crashing your date I just-” Combeferre didn’t need Enjolras to finish his sentence that time either. They’d invited Enjolras to wait with them, knowing all too well he’d not be able to do anything else anyways. They’d hoped to distract him, but it was proving impossible for any of them to think about anything but what might be going on in some room across Paris. What Feuilly and the Union Lawyer might be saying to bosses at the steel plant. 

They sat there for nearly an hour, the quiet only broken by aborted attempts at conversations. Combeferre wondered how long conversations like this took. Hours maybe, but Feuilly had been in the meeting since noon,  _ surely _ they would have heard something by now. Combeferre’s only hope was that the last few meetings had been much shorter, that the union had rejected the offers flat out. If it was taking this long, hopefully that meant they were making progress. 

Enjolras jumped, as if a fire had been lit under him, pulling his phone off the table. Only then did Combeferre realize it was ringing. His best friend's face was bright with happiness, nodding and hardly able to get a word out. “Yes, yes, oh Feuilly that’s  _ great _ . All your demands were met? Marius is right here, yes I’ll tell him.” 

Enjolras pulled the phone from his ear grinning at Marius “Terri says hi, and they won, all their demands.” He put the phone back to his ear, but Combeferre couldn’t focus on what Enjolras was saying, Marius had turned to him, taking his face in his hands and kissing him. 

“They did it.” Marius whispered, his face bright. “I was wrong, and I’m  _ so _ glad.” Combeferre just leaned forward to kiss Marius. He jumped when Enjolras nudged him. 

“Come on, we need to get to the Musian. And we need to text Courfeyrac and everyone else, and-” Enjolras stopped still grinning, shaking his head. “And I need to see my boyfriend but he’ll be a little late, they’ve already started celebrating.” 

Combeferre walked around the table and pulled Enjolras into a hug. “Come on, if we hurry we can pick up beer on the way, you know no one will want to talk about anything but this all night.” Enjolras looked like he might protest but then nodded. 

Enjolras gave them a rundown of what Feuillly had said on the phone as they walked to the Musian, pausing only to make disparaging remarks about Combeferre’s drink choices. 

“How is it, you two are exactly alike but so different?” Marius asked after they finally were on their way again. He’d managed to stuff his books in Combeferre’s book bag so that he could help carry the drinks. “I’ve never met two people who I was so sure would make a perfect match only to find out they wouldn’t last a month.” 

“We used to live together.” Enjolras said, and Combeferre felt his face heat up. 

“You told me that I think,” Marius said “When I was in the hospital.” Combeferre thought that felt like a long time ago. The whole strike seemed to have lasted years instead of just months. 

“I was new to Paris.” Combeferre said, “I had gotten done with my first year of school here, and Enjolras had become my best friend.” He shrugged, it had all seemed so simple back then. “So we moved in together.” 

“We probably could have been roommates for about another month or so.” Enjolras said. “But Combeferre and Courfeyrac started dating so they moved in together.” 

“I’d bet that saved our friendship.” Combeferre offered. “Did you know Enjolras plays Dolly Parton on blast while he showers at  _ three am _ ?” 

Marius laughed but Enjolras had more to say. “I’m sure you’ve noticed Marius, that Combeferre doesn’t do dishes until he has to.” 

“But my dirty dishes always end up in the sink. I don’t leave half cups of coffee all over the apartment.” 

“And I close the door  _ all the way _ when I smoke.” 

“I never had very loud sex in the  _ middle of the day. _ ” 

Marius put his hands up laughing. “This is exactly what I mean. What’s the difference really between leaving a cup of coffee on the table and leaving the empty cup in the sink.” 

“It’s a world of difference.” Combeferre said at the same time Enjolras said; 

“That’s not even close to the same thing.” 

Marius had to stop walking and doubled over laughing. Combeferre looked over at Enjolras with a small smile on each of their faces. They  _ knew  _ it was a little ridiculous, but they had reconciled the fact that, while they were best friends, they ought not live so near each other.

When finally Marius was able to walk again, he looked nervously at Combeferre . “You don’t have to answer but, if you moved in with Enjolras after a year here, I thought, well I thought you and Courfeyrac had dated much later.” 

Combeferre awkwardly shugged, as if it was no big deal. “We dated for four years.” Combeferre said not at all surprised to see Marius’s shocked expression. Thankfully though, Marius had no more questions. They turned into the Musian, quiet falling over them, before Courfeyrac found them, excited about the end of the strike. 

“Oh, I didn't think you would bring drinks, Bahorel and I-” he waved at the front table where there were drinks and a large cake. 

“I thought about a cake.” Marius said grinning. “But I remembered once you told me if there was ever an occasion for cake you’d bring one.” 

Courfeyrac grinned. “It’s true. I’m the cake fairy.” 

“ _ You’re _ the cake fairy?” Cosette asked, coming to stand by Courfeyrac, who was now looking at the ground. 

“Okay, Cosette might be the real cake fairy. I only bought the cake and decorating supplies, she did all the work.” Cosette grinned, nodding, before she kissed Courfeyrac’s cheek. 

“The cake looks great.” Someone said from the door, and the whole group turned. There was Feuilly. Unlike most meetings, he came to this one in a tie, though he’d already started to untie it. His hands were in his pockets. It only took a moment for everyone in the room to register that Feuilly had finally showed up, before applause went up. Enjolras didn’t need a moment more before he took off at a near run to cross the room and leapt on Feuilly, his arms around his boyfriend's neck. 

Someone started up an off-key singing of  _ L’internationale, _ to which everyone joined in - even Grantaire seemed to be in the spirit. Beers were passed around while they sang. Combeferre was surprised to find that Marius knew the words, and was singing just as passionately as the rest of them. 

“C'est la lutte finale, Groupons-nous et demain, L'Internationale, Sera le genre humain.” Combeferre whispered as the singing slowed down. Marius was smiling, leaning into Combefferre’s side as Feuilly was ushered onto a chair, everyone quiet as he started to talk. It was clear he’d already celebrated with the Union, that the beer in his hand right now was not the first he’d had. But none of them could fault him, cheering when he paused in his story, and booing at all the right parts. 

It was an atmosphere that Combefere wished he could bottle and open up when he needed a boost. Marius had found his seat on the floor, leaning onto Combeferre’s legs as they listened to Feuilly tell his story, as he gave thanks, and stopped every now and then to lean over and kiss Enjolras. 

“We’re going to change the world.” Feuilly said solomy when finally he was done. “We’ll change the world from the ground up.” 

  
  


Combeferre was holding Marius’s hand when he checked his mail. It wasn’t something he did often - honestly who sent  _ mail _ anymore - but since the months had dragged on after his citizenship hearing he’d made a habit of it. He checked every night before trugging up to his apartment, trying to fight the sinking feeling of an empty box. Tonight though, there was a single envelope. Combeferre’s hands shook as he took it out of the box. 

He wasn’t sure if having Marius looking over his shoulder helped or not. The small gasp when he saw who had sent the letter didn’t help, Combeferre was sure of that. But the squeeze where their hands were interlocked was nice. It grounded Combeferre as they climbed the steps up to his apartment. He was still shaking when they made their way to his table, pushing aside the papers from both their work. He set the letter in the middle of the table and stared at it. 

It was a long time before either of them said anything. Combeferre thought back to learning about Schrodinger’s Cat. So long as the envelope was never opened he was both a citizen and not a citizen of France. 

“You should call Enjolras and Courfeyrac.” Marius said, kissing the side of his head before standing up and going to the coffee pot. Combeferre picked up his phone, looking at it much the same way he had looked at the envelope. 

“Courfeyrac, hi, can you come to Ferre’s place? No, everything is okay.” Combeferre looked up to see Marius with a shit eating grin. “He got a letter, yes it’s that letter. No he hasn’t opened it. It’s not just your regular envelope I think that’s a good sign. Yeah I’m calling Enjolras next, unless he does.” 

Combeferre rolled his eyes and called Enjolras. 

“Enj? Can you come to my place, I got a letter from the prefecture.” 

“You’re lucky you didn’t call two minutes later.” Enjorlas said and Combeferre thought he could hear Feuilly on the other end of the phone, shouting about how it was time for bed,  _ some _ people had to be at work early. “Of course I’ll be there. Did you call Courfeyrac?” 

“Marius did. I- I’m worried Enjolras.” The scoff that Enjolras gave him was hardly reassuring. 

“I’ll be right there. Hang tight with your boyfriend, and don’t you  _ dare _ open that letter till I get there.” 

When the phone call ended and the line clicked dead Combeferre didn’t feel much better. The letter still sat in the middle of the table. Marius passed Combeferre a mug of coffee. Courfeyrac would probably chastise him when he got there, but it would calm Combeferre down. Despite that, he couldn’t seem to take more than one sip without setting his cup down and looking towards the door. 

“Go smoke, the letter will still be here when Fey and Enjolras get here.” Marius said. 

Combeferre was still out on the balcony when the apartment door opened. He could hear that whoever had arrived first was talking to Marius, but he couldn’t hear what was being said. 

“Can I bum a smoke?” Enjolras asked when the door slid open. 

Combeferre huffed holding the pack of cigarettes out to Enjolras. “You hate Marlboros.” He said, holding his lighter out to Enjolras before lighting another cigarette himself. 

“I do, but I rushed out of the house and forgot mine. Marius got me coffee but you don’t have any half and half either.” Enjolras said, taking a sip of coffee as they looked out on Paris. If he squinted he could see the Seine. 

“Because you can only buy it in American shops and it’s stupidly expensive. You could just put milk in your coffee.” Enjolras shook his head but they were both smiling. They let the silence hold as they stood watching the night. 

“Are you two arguing about Enjolras’s coffee again? Come on, I wanna read Ferre’s letter.” It was Courfeyrac, his head poked around the door to the balcony. Combeferre sighed, dropping his cigarette and putting it out with his foot, Enjolras following suit. They went back to the kitchen, and suddenly all the tension they’d managed to leave behind on the balcony was back. Combeferre thought his hands were shaking. 

Marius sat at the kitchen table, looking about as nervous as Combeferre, his fingers tapping on the table staring at the letter. It seemed that Courfeyrac and Marius had cleared the table of everything. Two neat stacks of papers on the coffee table in the living room. Combeferre sat down in front of the letter across from Marius, and Enjorlas stood behind Combeferre, a hand on his shoulder. Courfeyrac took a seat on the counter, his phone in hand. 

“If, I’m not  _ leaving _ if it’s no. My family is here.” Combeferre said looking up at Courfeyrac who apparently had already started recording, then back at Enjolras, “My  _ life _ is here. Besides-” Combeferre smiled as both his black cats jumped up on the table. “Besides getting five cats back to Canada would be a pain in the ass.” he scratched each cat between their ears before he picked up the letter. Though his hands were shaking, Enjolras’s hand tightened on his shoulder. 

Carefully, Combeferre opened the letter, ripping the envelope more than was probably necessary. 

“Dear Fellow Frenchman,” Combeferre read outloud, Marius whooped and Courfeyrac cheered but Combeferre pressed on. “I am honored to congratulate you on becoming a citizen of the French Republic.” Enjolras’s hand moved so he was wrapping his arms around Combeferre’s neck leaning so he could read over Combeferre’s shoulder. 

Combeferre read the rest of the letter in a daze, a smile on his face. His hands had stopped shaking. “Sincerely, the Prime Minister of France.” 

“Did they send you a little French flag?” Courfeyrac asked “I heard they send you a little French flag.” 

“They give you one at the ceremony.” Marius said and Combeferre looked up from the letter, not sure when he started crying. 

Courfeyrac nudged Marius with his foot. “Go hug your French boyfriend Marius, he looks like he needs one.” Enjolras stood up, patting Combeferre on the shoulder as Marius pulled him into a hug. 

“Told you so, told you it was going to be okay.” Marius whispered. Combeferre nodded, turning to kiss Marius’s cheek. 

“Find out if we can come to your naturalization ceremony.” Enjorlas said, pouring himself more coffee as Courfeyrac tried to stop him. It  _ was _ quite late at night. 

Courfeyrac had gotten down from the counter, reading some of the other papers that had been sent to Combeferre and shaking his head. “He’ll miss at least the first half of the meeting trying to get there from the Pantheon. But he’ll get to sit through a speech from the Prime Minister.” Enjolras sniffed and Combeferre couldn’t help but laugh. He turned to look at his friends, keeping an arm around Marius. 

“That’s  _ my _ Prime Minister you’re sniffing at Enjolras.” Combeferre said, trying to keep a straight face it didn’t work though. 

“Yeah, and you’ve said worse.” Enjolras said, he was grinning. 

“Thank you for coming.” Marius said “I’m glad Ferre has good friends who will drop everything and support him, however, I’d like you two to leave.” Combeferre looked over and saw Marius was bright red. “I’d like to-” 

Courfeyrac doubled over laughing. Enjolras only saluted Marius. “We’ll go, don’t worry. And we’ll let everyone know. You two celebrate all night.” Courfeyrac was still laughing as Enjolras pulled him out of the apartment. 

“And what was it you wanted to do?” Combeferre asked after he’d said goodbye to his friends. Marius didn’t answer, just stood on his toes to kiss Combeferre. 

Combeferre was sitting next to a young woman from Argentina who had won a scholarship to a French university, and much like Combeferre, found her life in France. On the other side was a woman from Russia - she’d met her wife while on holiday and finally decided to stay. Combeferre thought he would want to rush though the ceremony, but he found himself captivated by the people around him. He wanted to spend forever learning about each and every person in the room, why they had come to France, why they were staying. He let himself become swept up in the patriotic fervor, though he insisted he had only become a French citizen for practical reasons. 

Soon enough they were singing  _ La Marseillaise _ each with a tiny french flag in their hand. He congratulated the two women he was sitting next to before they were swept up by their families as he made his way to the door. He wished that Enjolras had been there, to tease him about the tears he felt pricking his eyes, wished Courfeyrac was there to obnoxiously sing  _ La Marseillaise _ for the next hour at least whenever conversation died down. He wanted Marius holding his hand tight, bouncing between never shutting up and being a quiet support, Feuilly’s strong handshake and small nod, Bahorel insisting they all drink Pastis. 

He wished he’d forgone his bike, taking public transit instead. It took him too long to get to the Musian. He had been working on his talk about how to make leftist theory more accessible to those without university education. Feuilly had been a big help, though the man smiled the whole way through their talks. 

The Musian was quiet as Combeferre pushed the door open. Soon enough there were shouts, enough that Combeferre took a step back. The room looked as if France had thrown up, there were flags and mottos everywhere. No matter where he looked he saw the blue white and red. Courfeyrac ran to him first, tying a flag around his shoulders. 

Combeferre rolled his eyes when Enjolras waved at him from the front row of his friends. He wondered how hard Courfeyrac had to work to get Enjolras to wear the flower crown that was currently on his head, but perhaps that was a better fate than Marius, who seemed to have the tricolour painted on his cheeks. It was a cute look for the olympics, but Combeferre wasn’t sure if his citizenship warranted it. 

“Sing  _ La Marseillaise. _ ” Someone shouted from the back, Combeferre shook his head. 

“What about making Leftism more accessible?” He asked looking right at Enjolras who looked down at the ground as if he had been caught in a lie. “And the updates on the community garden?” Combeferre saw Jehan looking anywhere but towards him. 

“Dr. Combeferre.” Claire said stepping out towards the front of the group. It seemed she at least had escaped all of Courfeyrac’s patriotic decoration. “We’re celebrating you today, when you were late because you were defending your Thesis, we all took a vote and decided we’d like to do this, the same way we all came together to support Feuilly.” 

Combeferre nodded. “Well I hope that we will be talking about making leftism more accessible at a later date. I worked hard on that.” 

Courfeyrac did end up singing  _ La Marseillaise _ whenever the conversation died down. Marius held Combeferre’s hand the whole time and Enjolras made fun of Combeferre for the fact that he’d tucked the tiny flag he’d been given in his breast pocket. He wasn’t sure who it was, but eventually he had Pastis in his hand thankfully heavily diluted. 

Combeferre did his best to hide his tears when Jehan insisted on a picture of the whole group.  _ “We’ve not posted a picture of the whole group in a long time” _ If anyone noticed, they didn’t say anything. The meeting dissolved after that, leaving just Combeferre and Marius, Enjolras and Feuilly, and Courfeyrac and Cosette to clean up. Cosette and Courfeyrac tried to insist that Combeferre not help. Eventually it was easier to just aquest to Cosette and Corfeyrac’s demands and sit down, talking to his friends. He pulled Marius close with a napkin in hand to wipe away the smudged flags on his cheeks. 

“Congratulations.” Marius whispered and Combeferre didn’t have anything to say. He just pulled his boyfriend close and kissed him. 


	10. Epilogue

Marius watched as Combeferre dropped a box in the middle of the apartment, Courfeyrac and Enjolras behind him. There were cats all over the place. He was more than glad to see Minette playing with some of Combeferre’s cats. She hadn’t liked the journey to her new home, but now she seemed to be settled in. At least, as settled in as she could be among boxes and very little furniture. 

“You have two copies of every book.” Courfeyrac said, glaring at the box in front of him. “Why do you need two copies of every book?” Marius couldn’t keep from smiling. He had started saving as soon as he and Combeferre started dating to buy a giant bookshelf. He was excited to put their books beside one another. Combeferre had teased him but Marius knew he was just as excited about the idea. They had argued for longer than Marius thought was possible about how to arrange their Tolkien collections. It was a good argument though, playful, more so than any of their other arguments about books. 

“Not  _ every _ book.” Combeferre said. “I don’t own  _ any _ John Rawls.” Marius felt a blush creep up his neck. He’d wanted to get rid of some of his more Liberal books, but Combeferre had stopped him. Shown him his old copy of  _ Democracy in America _ and told him that it didn’t do any good to pretend like he never held his past ideologies. So he had kept his John Rawls and Adam Smith, they sat on his shelf next to Audre Lorde and Alain Badiou. 

“No, but there’s no way you two need two copies of the entire  _ Lord of the Rings _ .” Enjorlas said holding up a book, it wasn’t  _ Lord of the Rings _ it was the  _ Silmarillion _ but Marius wasn’t going to point that out. 

“We do.” He insisted it wasn’t his copy of the  _ Silmarillion; _ it was in much worse shape than his copy was. “I’m sure the folded pages, tears, and creases tell a story just as much as the words on the page.” Enjolras rolled his eyes but put the book back in the box. 

“Well, next time  _ you two _ can move all of them, Enj and I will take care of your towels and blankets.” Marius saw Combeferre grin as he stood up, the box in front of him also full of books. 

It was the same smile Marius had seen Combeferre sharing with Courfeyrac when he’d come to his first meeting. He loved that smile, he could still remember when he thought he’d never get to have that smile be aimed at him,  _ because of him.  _

“You’ve got your bed set up, right?” Enjolras asked as they all headed out and back down to the moving truck, to bring in another load. 

“We did that yesterday.” Combeferre reminded him. It had been odd spending a night in a mostly empty apartment, but Combeferre had insisted they not spend another night at his place.  _ ‘Our friends won’t leave us alone tomorrow’ _ Combeferre had said  _ ‘better to break in the bed tonight.’ _ Marius couldn’t argue with that logic. 

“Just want to make sure. It sucks to move and not be able to sleep on the first night.” Courfeyrac turned around to wiggle his eyebrows at Marius and Combeferre. Marius was sure if they had not been on stairs that Combeferre would have shoved him. 

It didn’t take nearly as long as Marius thought it might have to move all their stuff into the apartment. Even going up and down ten flights of stairs they’d managed to be able to sit on the couch and order pizza. Courfeyrac had laid himself dramatically in the middle of the floor, as Enjolras leaned up against a few boxes. Marius couldn’t stop from smiling, looking around and seeing a space that was  _ theirs - _ his and Combeferre’s. 

He could remember the night he’d met Combeferre, the way the man had seemed like he was going to take the world on with a flaming pen, while his best friend wielded a flaming sword. Righteous Justice had been the only thing he could think when he saw the way they spoke. Two years ago he had been sure he’d never find a place between the logic and philosophy that the two men represented. And he hadn’t, not really. He’d not come between them, but he had a place in the group, and it wasn’t just a place by Combeferre’s side. Though, he treasured that place as well. He wasn’t Courfeyrac’s tagalong friend anymore. 

“You okay?” Combeferre asked, leaning more into Marius’s space. He looked up to see Enjorlas and Courfeyrac arguing about universal basic income. Apparently, helping friends move didn’t warrant a stop on work talk. 

“I’m great, Ferre.” Marius said leaning forward to grab another piece of pizza. “I’m great.” 


End file.
